


Delicately Reforged

by thatbigsinner



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, Feral Omegas, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mutilation, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex Slave Cloud Strife, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner
Summary: Cloud is an omega born in Nibelheim, where laws for omega treatment are cruel and unusual. He is kept and trained, with the plan to be sold into slavery, until the visiting pack of SOLDIER Firsts, in town on a mission, overhear and intervene. He's brought back to Midgar, an infinitely more progressive city, to heal and learn what life can be life for omegas.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 215
Kudos: 876





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE mind the tags. They will be updated as we go whenever necessary. When I tagged "dead dove" I meant it, this is overall a story about healing from trauma, but this trauma is Fucked. Please don't read if any of these themes are upsetting to you, or please stop if they become upsetting.
> 
> Thank you, and please enjoy if this is up your alley!

Something did _not_ feel right about this town.

Genesis had known something would be off the second Shinra kicked up a fuss about them all going. It was a “waste of resources,” they said—and that was true. No matter how difficult Nibel dragons were to handle, no matter how big or mako-infested the nests were, no monster-clean-up mission required all four firsts. But the brass was used to them doing this. It was an open secret in Shinra, that the Firsts were a pack, and it wasn’t unusual for them to all go on a mission together just for the sake of it. Whenever they all got busy, and had been separated too long, they took a mission together as an excuse to get work done while spending time together. This was old hat. So, while an absolute waste of resources, it was nothing Shinra wasn’t used to tolerating. It made no sense to kick up a fuss about it now, when they’d been allowing it for years.

Zack said he was being paranoid. Angeal said he had a point, but that it was probably nothing. Sephiroth, who, of all people, understood what a scheming hellscape Shinra was, fully believed him, but also thought that there was no point in worrying about it before they even arrived. They would deal with whatever was to come.

But the second they set foot in the tiny town, Genesis’s hackles were up. Something was _wrong_. People kept staring not only at them—that was normal, that was routine, they _were_ legends—but at _him_. This happened in small towns sometimes, where the people weren’t used to seeing an omega in uniform, and hadn’t fully believed the news about what he was until he was near enough to smell the scent markers. He had expected some form of this when he heard how small the town was.

But the looks he was given went beyond mild confusion. They were _baffled_. Something about him just walking down the street was absurd to them, and possibly even offensive. People were turning to whisper to each other as he passed. He might as well have been a dog that learned to walk on two legs, for how they looked at him—except, no one would look at a dog with such _hate_ for that feat.

With a sigh, Genesis slowly began pulling materia out of their slots. He passed them around to his partners before finally handing his sword to Sephiroth. No one needed an explanation. In situations like this, it was better if Genesis was unarmed—if he lost his temper, it was better if the damage was limited. No matter how deserved it might be, if he razed the town to the ground for its insolence, Shinra wasn’t going to be pleased with him. The others took his weaponry without a word.

They didn’t even make it to the inn before they were stopped. A group of alphas approached and stopped in front of them, one taking an extra step forward and folding his arms over his chest.

“We can tell you’re not from here, but we’re gonna have to ask you to do something about your omega, sirs,” the man said, speaking to Sephiroth, Zack, and Angeal, not even glancing at Genesis.

Genesis felt the growl building behind his teeth. He swallowed it back by force.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Sephiroth said, taking the lead in public as was generally expected—civilians always thought the General would be the one to talk.

“Well, I don’t see a collar, for one—“ the man reached out to tug down Genesis’s turtleneck to check, but Genesis batted his hand away, flashing teeth. “And look, it’s already acting out. Besides, what’s it doing standing?”

If someone called Genesis an ‘it’ one more time, they were liable to get their teeth knocked in.

“He doesn’t wear a collar, and I don’t see what else he would do _but_ stand. I fail to see how any of this is your business at all.”

“I don’t know how they do things where you’re from, but Nibelheim is a place with laws. Omegas wear _collars_ and they _certainly_ don’t walk.”

Sephiroth arched a cool eyebrow while Zack gaped.

“You don’t allow your omegas to walk?”

“’Course not. They’re animals, they should be acting like it.”

The growl finally started from Genesis. It got a disapproving glance from the Nibel alphas, but no further consideration.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t refer to him as such. It is _illegal_ , here, for omegas to stand and walk?”

“Well obviously. Not that they understand things like _laws_ anyway, but it’s better to be formal about these things, so we don’t get outliers like _this_ happening.”

“I see. We won’t be lingering in your town, I can assure you. When we’ve done what we came to do, you certainly won’t see us again. Please move so we can carry on with our business.”

“Sure thing. Soon as your omega gets on its knees.”

“He will do no such thing.”

The Nibel alpha sighed and nodded toward Genesis, his friend stepping forward all at once.

“Don’t break them, Genesis,” Sephiroth said, but he didn’t say not to _hurt_ them, so he assumed the general would cover his back with Shinra.

As they stepped forward, Genesis neatly dispatched each in turn. Eyes were blackened, lips were split, they each fell to the ground like dominoes. Then, when his friends were out of the way, Genesis clothes-lined the one who had been speaking with an arm at the throat so he toppled backward. Within a second, Genesis was on top of him, a knee to his sternum and his teeth to the man’s throat. He pinned his hands above his head and growled a warning.

“It’s feral! They brought a feral omega!”

Oh, feral, was it? Fine. He could play that game.

As worried villagers approached to help, Genesis snarled and snapped his teeth at them. The villagers didn’t understand why Genesis was able to hold an alpha down at all, and were wary about approaching. It wasn’t until the mayor was fetched that some semblance of calm began.

“What is _happening_ —oh. Oh! It’s you!” the mayor said as he pushed his way through the crowd. He slowed to a stop as he saw Genesis still pinning one of the alphas to the dirt. “I, ah, I only requested Sephiroth be sent?”

“We’re aware. It was felt that we were all needed.”

“Would you mind getting it—uhhh, _him_ up off that man?”

“You can ask him, if you want him to do something, the same as you would anyone else. And then you can have your townsfolk stop harassing one of our esteemed commanders.”

Whispers went through the crowd. There was a long pause as the mayor swallowed thickly.

“Commander Rhapsodos, if you would let that man up?”

Genesis hummed, letting ice-cold eyes slide over to the mayor.

“Disperse the crowd and I’ll consider it.”

The mayor sighed.

“Go on, everybody, go home—I’ll take care of this.”

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Only once they were gone did Genesis move away. Before he was out of reach, though, he flipped the alpha. He grabbed him by the base of the neck, the most common way to force omegas into submission by activating pressure points there that alphas did not have, and then tossed him forward. The man scrambled on his hands and knees in the dirt before hurrying off, humiliated.

Genesis stood and brushed his hands together, ridding himself of the alphas foulness.

“I apologize, sirs,” the mayor said, looking at everyone _but_ Genesis. “If I’d known you were going to bring—Commander Rhapsodos, I would have explained some things in my call.”

“Seeing as you failed to,” Sephiroth said, “I will explain to you what will happen. You are going to show us to the inn. You will make it clear to your people that we are not to be bothered. We will complete our mission, and then we will be gone immediately. I will be keeping a running tab of how many times Commander Rhapsodos is harassed. Every time he is mistreated, the price for our aid goes higher. If you don’t want to bankrupt your town, I suggest you get them under control.”

The mayor swallowed hard again, but nodded.

“I’ll show you to the inn, then.”

They were led to the inn, with everyone carefully keeping their hands away from Genesis. They were all longing to console him, but they knew this was not the place, not with _these_ people watching. Besides, with Genesis in this kind of mood, he might not be receptive, anyway. It would take some coaxing before they would be allowed to demonstrate that they didn’t agree with the Nibel perspective, and that was certainly for behind closed doors.

When they got to the inn, the mayor approached the desk, where the receptionist was gawking at Genesis as well. Genesis, out of patience entirely, clacked his teeth at her in warning, and she leaned back, alarmed.

The mayor sighed and said, “These are SOLDIERs from Shinra, sent to help with the dragon problem. Give them anything they need, alright?”

He stepped to the side as the receptionist nodded and Sephiroth stepped forward.

“How many rooms, sir?”

“Just the one.”

“And kennel space for your omega?”

“Dear Goddess,” Genesis grumbled, rubbing at his brow.

“ _No_. He will be staying in the room with us.”

The receptionist looked like she couldn’t comprehend this idea.

“Really, there’s plenty of kennel space—“

“Try to put me in a kennel and see what happens,” Genesis hissed.

The receptionist’s eyes cut immediately to Sephiroth, expecting him to tame his omega, but Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow. She glanced helplessly at the mayor, who just shook his head. She looked so completely confused, but got them their room key and led them quickly to their room. After she passed it off to Sephiroth, she shimmied back down the hallway, giving Genesis as wide a berth as she could.

They went into the bedroom and closed the door firmly in the mayor’s face while he was trying to talk to them about the mission.

“How sure are we that we can’t burn this village down?” Genesis said, going to the bed and sitting at the edge, his arms folded.

“You know we can’t do that, Gen,” Angeal said.

“This place makes _Banora_ seem progressive. Omegas may have been bound to the home there, but at least we were allowed to _stand_.”

“I didn’t see any omegas in the streets, either,” Sephiroth said quietly. “Are they all kept in the home? Surely they must be allowed outside.”

“The closest they get to outside is probably _kennels_ ,” Genesis scoffed. “There must be something we can do about this place. It’s a reactor town, surely Shinra has some power here.”

Sephiroth sighed and said, “Most treaties Shinra has with conquered territory allows them nominal government autonomy. As long as they pay their tithe and don’t get rebellious, they’re essentially allowed to do what they wish.”

“But nothing like this would ever stand in Midgar. Surely Shinra could intervene?”

“We’ll bring it up when we’re home. I don’t know how much interest they’ll have. Omegas are allowed many more freedoms in Midgar, that’s true, but you know the board. They aren’t sympathetic people. Unless they see some way to profit from it, it will be another ‘waste of resources’ to correct.”

“It sounds like omegas are little better than slaves here, Sephiroth—perhaps even that is generous. They seem more like… livestock. They’re probably there for breeding and entertainment. Not one person in this town has seen me as a human being.”

Zack came and sat next to Genesis, but when he reached out to touch, his hand was knocked away.

“We’ll be in and out, Gen,” Zack promised. “We’ll do what we can when we’re home, but we can’t set a whole town straight on our own.”

Genesis sighed.

“I understand it isn’t feasible, but—I fear for what it must be like to live here as an omega. We’ve barely scratched the surface. Who knows how bad things truly are?”

When Zack tried again, he was allowed to set his hand on Genesis’s knee.

“All we can do is the best we can, Gen.”

“I know. I hope it’s enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

The mission, over all, was easy. A single mako-infested dragon nest. There weren’t even hatchlings to make the process more difficult. Genesis took it down by himself, needing to blow off steam and have a reminder that he _was_ exactly as competent and deadly as he knew himself to be. He still handed his weaponry back to his packmates when they reached the town, however. He still didn’t trust himself to be armed.

But they were leaving the town, now. All they had to do was report in to the mayor that the job was done, collect payment, and they could be on their way. Their chopper home was already waiting outside town.

It should have been simpler than it was to get out of this godsforsaken town.

They approached the mayor, and surely he saw them coming, but he couldn’t have understood how sensitive SOLDIER hearing was. What they overheard was clearly him trying to wrap up the conversation as they approached. He just didn’t know he was overheard.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Its training is nearly done by this point, and going by its smell, its first heat is only a few months off. Now’s the time to start looking for buyers. Mr. Sampson from the edge of town sounded interested, and I know he’ll pay more if we get it to him before the heat hits. He’s already got two prize omegas—pretty girls, at that. He could use a breeder. Call him over, we’ll let him get a good look at the blond. Don’t _offer_ a trial run, but if he asks for it, he can have it. Okay, look, the SOLDIERs are almost here, go talk to him while I deal with this.”

The mayor’s aid nodded his head and hurried off, and Genesis had to physically restrain himself from beating the daylights out of him for being party to anything that was just said.

When they were close enough, the mayor smiled widely from where he was standing at the desk of the inn.

“I’m guessing the mission went well?” he asked, looking between the alphas, but not glancing once at Genesis.

“We’ll tell you as soon as you explain what a ‘prize omega’ is,” Genesis snapped.

The man went stiff.

“Where did you hear about those?”

Genesis tugged at his own ear and said, “Sensitive hearing, and you’ve got a big mouth. Explain.”

The mayor swallowed hard as he glanced between them all. He clearly wasn’t sure how much was overheard, and was praying for the best.

“Prize omegas are… they’re the girls. People keep them as, ah… pets? Trophies?”

“And a breeder is?”

“The boys. They’re bred so the prize omegas’ bodies don’t change.”

Genesis breathed in slowly and the smile he gave after was knife-edged.

“And what about this breeder you’re selling?”

The mayor went stiffer.

“Surely,” Genesis crooned as he continued, “you know that omega sales were outlawed in all Shinra-owed territories _years_ ago.”

“… I—“

“How about this,” Genesis said, stalking forward. “You give us this _breeder_ , and I don’t kill you were you stand?”

The mayor glanced helplessly to the other alphas, but they were implacable. If Genesis was _only_ asking for this one life, who was responsible for so much suffering, and not even requesting to burn the town down, then who were they to stop him? Sephiroth arched an expectant eyebrow when the silence lingered too long.

“I’ll—let me go get it for you.”

“Oh, no,” Genesis hummed at him, a cruel smile on his lips. “I’d like to see where _he_ is being kept.”

The mayor hesitated, clearly not wanting to do that, but thinking of no way to refuse without admitting he was hiding something. Eventually, he cursed in a language they didn’t understand, and led the way out of the inn. Genesis was hot at his heels the whole way to a small shed behind what they guessed to be the mayor’s house, by its size.

He hesitated with his hand on the lock to the shed. He glanced back at them, but when Genesis bared his teeth, he hurriedly unlocked it. He stepped inside and then flipped a light switch, filling the previously pitch-black room with bright fluorescent light.

As they stepped into the shed, the severity of what was happening slowly became clear. It _reeked_ inside. It stank of urine, stale sex, blood, and layers upon layers of an omega’s distress and fear. Genesis heard Zack gag behind him the second he stepped into the room, but he was distracted now.

In the corner, chained to the wall was a small omega. He was naked, wearing only cuffs at his ankles and wrists that bound him to the wall and a collar. It was a _prong_ collar, which had been outlawed in Midgar decades ago. They mimicked the feeling of teeth at the neck and, when worn by an omega, completely shut down the functional mind, leaving them with nothing but instinct and complacency. If worn for too long, they could cause lasting damage. The sight of it made a fire burn in Genesis’s chest.

The omega was curled in on himself, one arm raised to shield his eyes from the bright lights. He was filthy, caked in dirt and Gaia knew what else, his hair a confused shade of maybe-blond-maybe-brown from the filth. His legs were—twisted. Bumpy and out of place, as if they had been broken too many times and never set. The fire in Genesis’s chest burned brighter; ensuring that an omega was physically unable to walk was one way to be sure they would remain on their knees.

Genesis walked over to the omega, moving slowly, so as to not frighten him. It didn’t work; he curled up tighter and whimpered.

“What is his name?” Genesis asked, doing his best to keep his tone even, to not alarm the omega, but that too failed.

“It… doesn’t have one. We don’t—name omegas.”

Genesis took in a deep breath before blowing it out slowly.

“What does he answer to?”

The mayor paused but then clicked his tongue twice, how one might to gain their dog’s attention.

The omega looked up then, still clearly terrified, but more afraid of the consequences if he ignored being called.

The breath was knocked from Genesis’s chest.

He was a _boy_. He had hoped his small size was just from malnutrition, but no—no wonder he hadn’t had his first heat yet. He was fifteen at _best_ , more likely fourteen or thirteen.

“How long has he been here?” Genesis asked, watching as the omega looked between them all, fearful but no longer daring to hide.

“I, ah, well—the mother gave it to me when it was a pup.”

Genesis closed his eyes and breathed slowly. His _mother_ gave him up to this treatment.

“How old was he?”

“… Old enough she was worried it’d learn how to walk if it stayed with her.”

Genesis swallowed roughly. He didn’t remember how old that would have made the omega, only that it was frightfully young.

“And when did you start his _training_?”

“… It was about five.”

Genesis heard a ruckus behind him. He watched the omega cower into the corner, but was glad the mayor was removed from the shed, because Goddess, he wanted to skin him alive.

Genesis was usually so mindful of keeping himself clean, but settled himself onto his knees in the filth. He extended on hand out to the omega, his palm up.

“It’s alright, little one. We’re going to get you out of here.”

The omega only offered a small whine and scooted further away.

Genesis paused, then pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. The scent glands in the wrists were small, and nowhere near effective as the one in the neck, but it ought to be enough.

Genesis extended one hand again, pressing the other to his chest, offering his upturned wrist.

“I’m an omega, too. I won’t hurt you.”

The blond seemed to perk up at the word “omega,” looking at Genesis curiously. He sniffed at the air, his brow furrowing. He leaned a little closer, uncurling to lean forward, still sniffing. Keeping one wary eye on Genesis, he shuffled close enough to smell his wrist, though he still didn’t dare touch. He looked up at Genesis with wide, wide eyes, still mistrustful, but no longer afraid. Genesis gave him an encouraging smile.

“See? It’s okay, now. You don’t have to be afraid. Can I take those things off you?”

The omega tilted his head, clearly not understanding. Genesis knew he wouldn’t—with that collar on, it’d be lucky if he could understand even single words. Genesis moved slowly, giving the boy time to react—and sure enough, he scrambled away again. Genesis hushed him quietly, but kept moving.

“Shh, shh, sweetheart, I promise it’ll be okay, I won’t hurt you,” Genesis whispered, but nothing he said made a difference. The omega whimpered, the air filling with the sharp tang of his fear, his eyes squinting shut. But he didn’t try to fight Genesis off, just froze in place. Trying to get it over with, now, so he’d be less afraid, Genesis quickly yanked the chains that kept him bound to the wall apart in his hands before crumpling the collar between his fingers and tossing it aside.

He leaned back and watched the boy’s face, waiting for his sense to kick in, for his thoughts to come back online. Only, the moments passed, and nothing happened. He tilted his head in uncertainty, not knowing what Genesis was waiting for, and the SOLDIER’s heart crumpled.

No wonder the townsfolk had thought him feral. They apparently forced their omegas into such a state with these collars, only kept calm by their continued use. If one managed to get the collar off, it would be havoc. He had been right to be concerned about permanent damage.

Genesis sighed and spread his hands, trying to beckon the omega closer.

“Come on, come here. I’ll take you out of here, and you never, never have to come back.”

But the omega didn’t seem to understand what his spread arms meant, and he certainly didn’t understand the words. Genesis cringed, but he only saw one option.

With a reluctant sigh, Genesis clicked his tongue twice, the way the mayor had. The boy immediately crawled forward, stopping just an inch short of Genesis’s knees. His expression was afraid but expectant, clearly waiting for something to happen next that he didn’t think would be pleasant.

Genesis stripped off his coat and set it to one side. Slowly, carefully, he gathered the omega in his arms. The scent of terror spiked again, and he whimpered his distress, but he also didn’t fight back. He was stiff and clearly terrified, but allowed Genesis to gather him into his arms. Genesis wrapped his coat around the omega, covering him from prying eyes and the chill that was waiting for them outside the shed.

Cradling him in his arms and adjusting the jacket, Genesis said, “Okay, there will be alphas outside, but they’re good alphas—they’re my pack. They won’t hurt you.”

The blond just tilted his head in confusion.

Genesis sighed but held him closer, walking toward the exit. As they got closer, the boy was clearly starting to panic.

“It’s alright, it’s better out there, just trust me,” Genesis whispered, but the boy just whimpered in fear as they crossed the threshold. His eyes kept darting around as he squinted against the midday sun. When he saw the mayor, standing to one side with a freshly blacked eye, he whined in fear and curled closer to Genesis.

Sephiroth looked to Genesis, deferring to his judgement in the matter.

“Payment will be wired to Shinra. If that is impossible, another group will be sent to collect. We are taking him from here as soon as possible.”

The omega had tucked his face into Genesis’s neck, angled so he could keep one eye on the proceedings. He had one weak hand curled into Genesis’s shirt, clinging on. The tang of fear was burning Genesis’s nostrils, but there was nothing to be done about it. He threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair and held him close, hoping it would calm him, but had no such luck.

Without another word, Genesis swept through the town, his pack falling in behind him. The townsfolk were gathered at their doors, whispering and watching as something impossible to them happened: an omega carried one of their own omegas, one they knew was up for sale soon, toward the edge of town. Genesis did his best not to listen to their conversations, knowing they would infuriate him, and knowing equally well that the scent of his anger would terrify the young blond in his arms.

He got them to the helicopter, where Tseng, the head of the Turks and another omega, was waiting to fly them home. His eyes narrowed in on the blond in his arms.

“I thought this was a monster eradication mission,” he asked as soon as they were close enough.

“It was. This was a different, but much more important situation,” Genesis said, watching as the blond scented the air, looking in confusion at what seemed to be another omega, dressed finely and on two feet.

“Omega recovery is usually a Turk responsibility,” Tseng explained, watching the blond evenly. “We can take him from you when we’re in Midgar, if you’d like. He doesn’t need to be your responsibility.”

They had just met. The young omega was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger. But Genesis could feel a growl building in his chest that he had to swallow down.

“No. He stays with us. If you all have—training, or what have you, then we’ll accept assistance, but he stays with us. Besides, I wasn’t even aware that ‘omega recovery’ was something Shinra does.”

“In extreme cases, like this seems to be. Some of our best staff has come from the program.”

Read: it was a way to get grateful omegas, who felt indebted to Shinra, to bend over backwards to serve the company. Genesis wrinkled his nose.

“Then he will definitely be staying with us.”

Tseng sighed impatiently.

“Genesis, we have better means to care for—“

“I will not have kindness extended to him under the terms and conditions that it must be repaid. That is simply another form of slavery—I didn’t pull him from one master to hand him to another. He stays with us.”

Tseng sighed again, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He knew how stubborn Genesis could be. He gestured to the helicopter, and with a derisive sniff, Genesis climbed inside of it.

He settled them as far in the back as he could get, shifting the blond in his lap so he would be most comfortable. He seemed to feel no inclination that he should move, but Genesis kept an arm around him, just in case. He watched as Zack poked his head inside, uncertain, a little frown twisted on his face. Genesis nodded, but bundled the boy closer.

“The alphas are going to come inside with us,” Genesis explained, despite knowing it would do no good. “They’re safe. They won’t hurt you.”

The omega tilted his head in curiosity, until he heard movement. He craned his head to see what was happening, but went stiff at the sight of Zack coming inside. Zack moved slowly, taking careful steps. His hands were up in a harmless gesture, a hesitant smile on his face. He was curled forward a little, clearly trying to make himself smaller.

“Hey there,” Zack tried.

The blond whined and squirmed closer to Genesis, looking up at him with wide eyes. Genesis ran a soothing hand down his back.

“It’s okay, he’s fine. Totally harmless… okay, mostly harmless. Harmless to _you_ , at least.”

His brow furrowed, trying to make sense of the words, but still failing. He looked back at Zack nervously as he took a seat.

Angeal came in next, and his size clearly intimidated the boy. His whine became urgent and he tugged on Genesis’s shirt, making little noises of distress as he tried to make it clear to Genesis that there was a threat. Genesis shushed him and smoothed his hair back from his face.

“Angeal is the softest-hearted man I’ve ever met, sweetheart. I know he’s big, and strong, but he’d only ever use that to keep you safe, alright?”

Angeal remained paused in the front of the helicopter as Genesis explained this. He waited for a nod before he continued, but the omega just looked frantically at Genesis again and tugged on his shirt. Angeal hurried to his seat next to Zack, who put a comforting hand on his knee, while the blond began actively shaking. The scent of his distress was overriding every other smell in the vehicle.

Sephiroth stepped in, and did none of the fussing Angeal or Zack bothered with. He thought it was better to get things over with, and just went to his seat. No one was able to ignore the way that the boy was now in terrified tears, sniffling and whimpering and pressing as close to Genesis as he could.

Genesis didn’t know what to do. It had been ages since he relied on his omega instincts in any capacity outside the bedroom, and was not used to anyone showing such weakness to him. Strangers treated him with respect and distance, as due to his rank. His packmates might show vulnerability, but they were alphas, and never acted anything like this. He wasn’t sure what to do with a quivering, clinging ball of terror.

So he tried his best. For the first time in years, he purred for someone outside his pack. The rumble in his chest made the boy look up at him with watery eyes. Genesis hesitated, but then carefully scented him, rubbing the scent gland in his neck over the blond hair. When he pulled away and looked back, the boy was sniffling and confused, but seemed to have calmed greatly. Genesis continued purring and scenting him until the tension unwound from his small body and he relaxed against his chest. He made a small trilling sound of appreciation and nuzzled his face into Genesis’s neck, though he glanced nervously every now and then at the alphas.

They were watching the two omegas quietly. None of them had ever seen Genesis act anything like this, but were glad he seemed able to help. The overwhelming urge to _protect_ was tugging at all of them. There was a hurt, distressed, terrified omega among them, and they all wanted to make it better. But the blond was clearly beyond afraid of alphas. They were certain he only tolerated Genesis because he was a fellow omega.

Then, without warning, the helicopter started up, loud and roaring. The blond yelped in terror and clung tighter to Genesis, who tried his best to purr loud enough that, even if it couldn’t be heard over the engine, it could be felt. The boy rubbed his face against Genesis’s sternum, pressing his cheek to where the purr could be felt most.

The scent of terrified omega had them all on edge for the whole flight. Even though it lessened, it never broke. They weren’t sure if this was just how it would be for a while, until they got him settled and calm and somewhat comfortable in a new space where he was confident he wouldn’t be mistreated. They couldn’t rule out, however, that this was simply how his scent was now, that perhaps the fear had stained itself onto him, interwoven in with his scent markers after Gaia knew how many years of abuse.

Genesis, who spent the flight home with his nose full of that scent of distress, couldn’t help but worry about it. He prayed, to whoever might listen, that it was the former.


	3. Chapter 3

The second the helicopter engine cut out, the blond lifted his head. He glanced at the alphas, but when he saw them all still in their seats, he looked back to Genesis, who was staring down at him curiously. He made a questioning little trill and tilted his head.

“We’ve landed, that’s all,” Genesis explained. “We’re in Midgar now. It’s much better than Nibelheim, you’ll see.”

The boy blinked slowly, still clearly not understanding, but then the doors to the helicopter were being opened. Tseng didn’t bother announcing what they all knew and just turned to leave, going about his own business now. The alphas led the way out, trying to give Genesis and the new omega some breathing room. Genesis bundled the boy closer and lifted him, careful that his coat was still wrapped around him.

Genesis carried him out of the helicopter and over to where his packmates were waiting for them just inside the doors to Shinra Tower. The helicopter landing pad was on the roof, and with the height, the wind was strong. Genesis had to hold his coat in place as he carried the omega to the relative safety of the hallway.

“What do we do now?” Zack asked, watching the blond who watched him suspiciously.

“Tseng will report that we have him, I don’t think we have to worry about that,” Sephiroth said.

“I… don’t know that there is a good solution, about where to take him,” Genesis admitted.

Officially, each First had their own apartment. Practically, though, they all congregated in Genesis’s; it was where their home was in actuality. He enjoyed having them all in his space, and he had been the only one to properly decorate his space to truly make it a home. When he had purchased a bed large enough to fit all of them, it had been an easy choice to essentially move in with him.

But that would be a problem, now. Genesis’s first thought was to bring the omega somewhere separate from the alphas, give him a chance to adjust to his freedom and come to an understanding that he wasn’t about to be hurt here before he spent much time in close quarters with them. But Genesis’s apartment was their communal space. He could take him to one of the alphas’ rooms, but they would all smell _distinctly_ of alpha. Even Genesis’s apartment now smelled that way. They didn’t really have a space he would be comfortable in.

“You’re place is probably the best bet, Genesis—at least that will smell sort of like omega,” Angeal said. “We can clear out of there for a while, go back to our own places.”

Genesis frowned and looked down at the blond, who was looking between all of them in confusion.

“Maybe it’s best we don’t separate. He’s going to panic when you come back anyway. Maybe it will make the whole process easier to have you there as he adjusts?” Genesis mused.

Zack sighed and ruffled his hair, saying, “We don’t know what we’re doing. Maybe we really should talk to the Turks.”

“No,” Genesis said firmly. “Their solution is going to be putting him into their program, and I won’t have him caught up in Shinra’s machinations. He’s too young to be a part of this company, and can’t even _talk_ , besides. If he wants to join up, when he understands what that means, then that’s fine, but I won’t have him guilted into being a Shinra pawn.”

“It might be best if we’re all there,” Sephiroth offered. “Then, at least, if you need anything, we can bring it to you, so you don’t have to leave him. He’s going to be surrounded by the smell of alpha, regardless.”

Genesis paused, looking down at the blond, who tore his eyes from Sephiroth to look back up at him. He blinked slowly. Genesis sighed.

“Alright, then. Let’s hope this works.”

Genesis led the way to the elevators, glad they were on such a high floor. This SOLDIER First apartments were only a few floors below, and they were unlikely to see anyone this high up.

The omega was clearly curious about his surroundings, but was too occupied with keeping a nervous eye on the alphas to look too closely. It took some time, but they got him to the apartments, Angeal unlocking the door for them all, as Genesis swept inside.

“I’m going to go get him cleaned up, and then bring him to the bedroom. He might be a bit calmer in a nest.”

No one was going to comment on the fact that there was no nest already built; Genesis was aware. On the average day, he wanted nothing to do with a nest. They were comfortable, and soothing, but also impractical, and it was difficult to fit three large alphas alongside him in one. Nests were something Genesis built carefully for his heat, lingered in for the direct aftermath, and deconstructed immediately. No one even brought them up outside of his heat, except Zack, who occasionally teased him when he was in a foul mood about building one to feel better. He only ever said it before running away, howling with laughter, as Genesis flung fire spells at him.

But if _Genesis_ was going to suggest one now—well, he knew best. They _were_ all alphas, and it was ingrained in them to know how to care for omegas, but no one knew the needs of a classification like one of its members. As much as they were all aching to offer assistance, until the blond was a little less terrified, there wasn’t much they could do but watch from the sidelines.

Angeal nearly offered to go build the nest ahead of time, but he knew Genesis would just stare him down until he rescinded the offer. Every time he tried to build a nest for Genesis, he apparently did it wrong, and Genesis would just huff and fix it himself, while making comments about how he didn’t know why Angeal bothered. Angeal could never tell the difference between what he had made and the nest after Genesis’s adjustments, but there clearly was _some_ difference that would matter to an omega.

Better to let Genesis handle it.

Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth stood around awkwardly as Genesis made his way to the bathroom, the little omega peeking over his shoulder at them, a little furrow of consternation between his brows. Then the bathroom door was closed behind them, and the alphas were left to their own devices.

In the relative safety of the bathroom, the omega seemed to unwind some. He looked around the room, never daring to pull even a hair away from Genesis, but curious enough now that the obvious threat of the alphas was out of sight. Genesis set him down on the plush bathmat, and the blond’s hand shot out to grab his shirt, making a trilling sound of concern, a pinch in his brow again.

“Hush, little one,” Genesis said, pulling the hand free from his shirt, but running his thumb soothingly over the knuckles. “I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Genesis reached out to turn on the water to fill the tub, not expecting it when the omega yelped and jumped at the sudden rush of water. His head shot over in concern, but the boy settled quickly, peeking over the edge of the tub curiously. He made a chirping sound of interest, tilting his head as he watched the tub fill. Genesis smiled softly before turning his attention back to the water, making sure it was a comfortable temperature. When it was, and all they had to do was wait for the tub to fill, Genesis sat back to watch the young omega.

He seemed fascinated by the bathtub. He didn’t dare reach out to touch, wouldn’t even lean against the porcelain, just watched in open wonder at what he was seeing. It was adorable, until Genesis considered it farther. How long had it been, since he’d been bathed? Was he dumped in a shower he couldn’t stand in and left to do his best? Hosed down? Simply left in his own filth? The shed had reeked of blood—how many wounds were hidden under the grime? How many had been infected? How much completely avoidable suffering had there been?

He didn’t realize how far away his thoughts had taken him until he felt a hand on his leg. He blinked, calling himself back to attention, and the blond was looking at him in concern. He made a worried little chirrup and butted his forehead against Genesis’s knee.

Gods, and that was _worse_. That this boy was soft-hearted and caring after _everything_. He was in a strange environment with strange people, alphas he regarded as an obvious threat just outside the door, no guarantee of his own safety, not even that his neck wouldn’t be snapped in the next moment—and here he was, wasting time and energy caring because Genesis was upset. _No one_ deserved what this boy had been through, but _least of all_ someone like this.

Genesis leaned forward, cupping the blond’s cheek, and pressed their foreheads together on a strange instinct he’d never felt before. It was a classic omega gesture—not that Genesis would know it, with the way he discarded anything quintessentially omega as “unnecessary.” It was a pack gesture, meant to reassure belonging between omegas. It put the omegas at an even eye-line, affirming that no matter pack hierarchies, they were the same where it counted. It reminded an omega that they were a part of the pack. It was welcoming and belonging all wrapped into one.

Genesis had no idea what he was doing. He ignored his instincts at every turn, in any way that wouldn’t jeopardize his health. But the boy knew _immediately_. After years in the prong collar, he had no higher mental function—all he had were his instincts. He knew immediately what that was supposed to mean, the welcoming gesture that it was.

When Genesis sighed and pulled away, he was too busy turning off the tap to notice the omega’s expression at first. When he looked back, intending to get him into the bath, he wasn’t expecting the look of teary-eyed wonder that he got.

“What is it?” Genesis asked, concerned that maybe he was in pain. He didn’t smell afraid, not really—there was a tinge of it now, but mostly, he seemed… hopeful?

The blond looked at him with wide, wet eyes and trembling lips. He gave a soft hiccup as he started to cry in earnest. The boy pressed his hands to his face to hide the way he wept, and now his scent was mostly fear, but Genesis had no idea what could have set it off this time. He gathered the boy to him, shushing him as best he could, with soft touches and purring.

He didn’t know the way the little omega was now terrified that this was a dream, that it was far too good to be true, and that he was now certain he would wake up in the shed again in any moment.

The scent of fear must have leaked out from under the doorway, or the sound of his sobs was louder than Genesis thought, because Zack popped his head into the bathroom, looking at them in concern.

“Everything alright?” he asked, and Genesis looked up at him in helpless confusion as the blond scooted closer to him.

“I don’t know. One minute he was fine, the next he was like this. I don’t know what set him off.”

They had yet to see him quite like this, openly weeping, the sound broken and terrified. It proved to be just a little too much for Zack to handle. Before he could think better of it, a deep rumble built in his chest, a distinctly alpha sound meant to soothe.

Before Genesis could tell him that maybe now was not the time for blatantly alpha gestures, the sobs petered out. Genesis looked down at the blond in surprise to see him sniffling and wiping his eyes, looking around, confused. He sniffled a few more times, but was clearly more focused on trying to understand the sound now. With a furrow in his brow, he put his hand on Genesis’s chest, trying to feel for the vibration there. Genesis chuckled—that was no sound he’d ever be able to make. When the blond looked up at him in confusion, he nodded toward Zack in the doorway.

They all tried very hard not to think about the fact that no alpha had ever bothered to try and soothe him this way, for him to completely misunderstand the sound.

The boy looked up at Zack, but with less fear than before. He made a little questioning chirp. Zack opened the door more, and when the blond didn’t cower, took a hesitant step inside. Zack rumbled louder, and the tension bled out of the omega before he seemed to be aware of it happening. He still looked wary of Zack, but was growing more curious as Zack crouched down next to them to be at eye level.

The boy leaned forward, trying to tell if the sound really was coming from Zack, but didn’t seem to dare to reach out and touch. Zack pitched the sound just a little lower, a little more soothing and watched him relax so much, so suddenly, that Genesis had to hold him upright. Genesis chuckled a little as Zack raised his pitch back up, not trying to make him so relaxed he went pliant, just to be comfortable. The boy shook his head to clear it and blinked rapidly. As feral as he was, the sound seemed much, much more effective on him than it was on Genesis.

Zack moved slowly as he reached out, and the blond tensed a little, but the rumbling sound was enough to stop him from being truly afraid. He took his hand gently and pressed it to his own chest, so he could feel the vibration there. The blond looked in awe from where his hand was placed against Zack’s chest to Zack’s face, where he smiled back at the omega, warm and fond. It wasn’t an expression he’d ever seen from an alpha before. He wondered if maybe it was a trick, but even if it was, it was certainly nice right now.

When Zack released his hand, the blond pulled it back to his chest where he cuddled against Genesis again, but he no longer looked very wary of Zack.

Genesis looked over at his packmate with a smile.

“I’d call that our first breakthrough, wouldn’t you?”

Zack smiled, letting the rumble stop as he answered, “Maybe this won’t be so hard after all.”

With the sound stopped, tension built in the boy again. He looked between them, a little nervous now, but didn’t dare make a sound to call attention to himself. Still, when they were done sharing a smile, they both looked back at him anyway. He blinked and looked between them, not knowing what would happen next.

“Would you like Zack to stay here and continue that for you?” Genesis asked, smoothing the hair from the blond’s face, who just tilted his head in confusion.

Zack, however, was not Genesis, and didn’t spend every moment fighting down his instincts. He could play this boy’s game better. Instead of trying to ask with words, he repeated the rumbling noise briefly, and then made a questioning chirp, much like the omega had earlier.

The boy seemed to understand immediately. He lit up, making a trilling sound of agreement as he nodded.

Zack smiled and nodded back before settling on the floor and making the rumbling sound again, making it seem very much like a motorcycle engine had taken up residence in the bathroom.

“Well, then, let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” Genesis said, taking the omega’s attention back. The blond blinked at him, but all traces of earlier fear were gone now. He shook his head fondly but began peeling away the jacket before lifting him and settling him into the tub.

The boy gasped as he was settled into the water, looking at it with wide eyes before turning them to Genesis, whose brow furrowed.

“What is it? Too hot?”

The omega just blinked a few times, not sure of the question, before slipping further into the water with a chirp. Genesis laughed, the gesture having been hopelessly adorable, but tried very hard not to think about his shock at the simple feeling of being in water.

“No, no, sit back up, we need to get you clean,” Genesis said, grabbing the omega by the shoulders to sit him upright again. He didn’t protest, and went along easily, but he did sigh as if it wasn’t what he wanted. “Tomorrow, alright? You can soak all you want tomorrow, but this water will be filthy by the time you’re clean, it won’t be nice to sit in.”

The blond made a mournful little coo that was as close as he dared to complaining, clearly not understanding the promise. Genesis stretched to reach behind him, grabbing a cup off the counter—he’d replace it later. He filled it with water from the bath and poured it over the omega’s head, who yelped in alarm, blinking rapidly. He looked so dumbfounded, his blond hair plastered to his head and face, that Genesis and Zack both let out a laugh. Luckily, the little omega didn’t take offense; he just seemed happy that the other two were making sounds of joy instead of anger. He chirped quietly, but didn’t make another sound as Genesis poured another cup of water over his head to wet his hair.

When Genesis began to work the shampoo into his hair, the boy shut his eyes and shivered, relaxing further. He made a brief sound that might have been a purr, but was clearly cut off before it could go anywhere.

“Ah, does that feel good?” Genesis asked, massaging the scalp with his fingers and scraping his nails along it.

The boy cracked one eye open to look at Genesis in askance, leaning into the touch. He made the same stilted, cut off noise as before.

“You can purr, if you’d like,” Genesis told him. When that one eye just blinked at him in response, Genesis purred himself, demonstrating what he was talking about, before nodding. The blond—and he clearly _was_ blond, as the dirt fell away from his hair—looked hesitant. He purred just long enough for it to be clear, this time, what he was doing, before he stopped again. Looked, first at Genesis, then at Zack, for permission. 

When they both nodded their agreement, the blond shut both eyes again and purred happily. It was a strange sounding purr—there would be little breaks in the sounds, hiccups in the rhythm that shouldn’t be there. The pitch would fluctuate without warning or sense, seemingly out of the omega’s control. The longer it went on, the stranger it got. The warbling grew worse, and the breaks kept coming more rapidly, like a car engine that was spluttering in attempts to work. It lasted maybe five minutes, through the shampooing and application of conditioner until Genesis’s hands were just in his hair for the fun of it, before the blond coughed once, hacked a few times, cleared his throat, shook his head, and fell silent.

He didn’t seem disturbed by what just happened, but Genesis and Zack certainly were. Omegas should be able to purr all day and all night, if they wanted. Neither of them had ever heard anything like the strange pitching and interruptions that happened during the boy’s purr.

Genesis removed his hands from the blond’s hair, listening to his little coo of loss at the feeling, and rinsed his hands in the water. He began feeling along the boy’s throat, who bared it for him easily, and felt along the skin for what the filth was hiding from their eyes.

There was a little lump in his throat that didn’t belong, hiding just below the roughness of a scar. Genesis’s brow furrowed, feeling along it, to be sure he was right. Because _surely_ no one would try to damage the necessary muscles for purring to prevent it—except. Genesis’s eyes shot down to the omega’s twisted, broken legs. Except, clearly, in Nibelheim, it was acceptable to prevent omegas from doing what wasn’t desired by removing the ability altogether.

Genesis swallowed hard, still staring at his legs when he felt a touch at his wrist. The blond was looking at him in concern again and gave a little worried trill. Genesis’s heart broke all over again.

Instead of worrying someone who clearly had bigger things to fret about, Genesis forced a smile. Unceremoniously, he dumped another cup of water over the blond’s head to rinse out the conditioner, listening to him yelp his surprise. His smile grew a little less fake as the omega pushed water out of his eyes and spluttered.

Genesis took a bar of soap—his own, and tried not to think about the fact that he very much liked the idea of this omega smelling like him. He worked it to a lather and began rubbing it along the skin, using the cup to rinse away the dirt in layers.

He didn’t like what he saw beneath.

The boy was frightfully pale, but Genesis had expected this—he’d been kept in a shed for Gaia knew how many years. But his skin was mottled with bruises, and he didn’t think to protest when Genesis pressed against them before he knew they were there. His skin was a patchwork of scars. There were strange dips and bumps in his frame that didn’t belong, from when bones had been broken and never cared for. There were a few still-open wounds, hot and infected, that split and oozed when Genesis pressed at them.

The boy seemed to think this was all quite normal. His only source of distress seemed to be Genesis and Zack’s distress. He kept looking between them, making little questioning, concerned sounds. Zack had to drop the pitch of his rumble to soothe the panic away, and only then did the omega relax again.

It lasted until all of the boy’s skin was clean, the water now an unholy brackish color. Genesis pulled the stopper from the tub and lifted the boy out, uncaring that his own clothes were now soaked. He settled him on the edge of the tub, only for the blond to slide off purposefully to fold his legs beneath him. He sat back on his heels and rested his hands primly on his knees, his posture perfect—clearly a part of his _training_. Genesis sighed.

“Zack, run and fetch me supplies to care for this wounds and some clothes for him, would you? Mine will probably fit him best, until we can get something his size.”

Zack nodded, the rumble cutting off suddenly. The blond blinked a few times and shook his head, but remained calm without the sound. Zack gave him a quick smile when he was glanced at before going to the medicine cabinet. He brought plenty of gauze, medical tape, antibiotic cream, and alcohol before leaving to go find clothes.

Genesis took a few squares of gauze and soaked them in alcohol before he looked at the boy, who watched him evenly.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned. “I’m not doing it _to_ hurt you. It’s going to hurt worse, in the long run, if I don’t do it. I promise, given a bit of time, you’ll feel much better than you do right now. You just have to trust me, alright?”

Genesis knew there was no point. The blond only blinked placidly back at him. But he needed to say it to soothe his own conscience, that he had _tried_ to explain, even if he had known it wouldn’t work.

He took a deep breath, and then went about caring for the infected wounds. He peeled away scabs and scrubbed the wounds free of puss with the alcohol. After each one had been cleaned, he smeared antibiotic ointment over it and covered it with more gauze, taping it in place. He knew that, when he changed the bandages next, they would smell foul, and be unhealthy shades of green and yellow. But it would pass. It always did.

What concerned him more than the first aid was the fact that the boy didn’t react. He didn’t hiss in pain, or whimper, or coo. He didn’t flinch or try and pull away. He stayed perfectly still and silent. When Genesis lifted an arm to get to a wound on his ribcage, the arm was held in place until he lowered it. When he glanced up at the boy’s expression, there were no signs of pain there, either. No teary eyes, no wincing. Not even a look of betrayal, that someone who seemed safe was causing him pain. This seemed completely natural to him.

If anything, to the boy, it was a relief. It made everything seem a little more real. All the gentleness and kindness—it had been too much. It was hard to believe. _He_ didn’t get things like that. But this, this was familiar. He knew how to take pain. He knew how to be hurt, and sit through it just as he was expected to. If these people wanted to hurt him from time to time, that was alright. They were already far kinder than he deserved. Even this was nowhere near as bad as he had been hurt before. If this was the price of even just how nice the bath had been, he was happy to pay it.

Genesis finished bandaging him, and by that point, Zack had long since dropped off clothes and disappeared, no doubt to catch the others up on what had happened in the bath. He worked the clothes onto the boy, who was only _now_ looking at him in confusion. As if the clothes were so much harder to understand than the pain.

Genesis tried, again, not to think about that, as he rolled the sleeves up enough that the boy would have use of his hands. He considered rolling the pant legs up too, because they dangled far past his feet, but it wasn’t like he’d be tripping over them if he couldn’t walk. He decided it was better to leave them to keep his feet warm before pulling the boy into his arms. He shoulder-checked the bathroom door open wide enough to get through, glancing down the hall to the living room, where he could hear his packmates talking.

He knew they would check in later; now was not the time to worry about them. They could handle themselves—this little omega could not. He refocused his attention and made his way to the master bedroom, cradling the blond to his chest while he plucked at the clothes in confusion.

When he got there, he found his usual nesting supplies in a neat pile at the end of the bed. He smiled softly—Zack must have put them there, when he grabbed clothes. He placed the boy at the foot of the bed, where he settled on his knees in the same perfect posture he’d adopted in the bathroom. Genesis sighed, but decided not to worry about that for now; it was a problem for another day. Under the omega’s watchful gaze, he went about constructing a nest, curving the blankets just right, placing pillows strategically.

He had tried, before, to explain to his packmates what a proper nest was supposed to look like, but found no real words for it. He simply knew when it was right and when it wasn’t. When he finally got this one up to his liking, he pulled off his boots and went to change his soaked shirt into a dry version of the same uniform top. He then climbed into the nest and pulled the blond in after him.

He watched as the boy took in the nest. He expected him to curl up quickly and settle; it was natural for omegas to feel instantly at home in a nest. But the blond seemed more confused than anything. He poked and prodded at the pillows and blankets, glancing every so often at Genesis. He kept shaking his head like he was trying to clear it, obviously fighting the urge to settle. He kept lifting the edges of things to peer underneath.

It took Genesis a long, long moment, wherein he was as confused as the boy seemed to be, to realize that he must have never _been_ in a nest before. They weren’t truly necessary, outside of a heat, but they were incredibly common, especially for young omegas. There was no way to quiet a crying omega baby like putting them in a nest. Toddlers were eased out of tantrums with them, crying fits were given up the second they were tucked into one. Nests were a nearly essential part of raising a happy, healthy omega. Genesis had many, many memories of being in one as a child.

It wasn’t right, that this boy was so baffled by it. It wasn’t _fair_ , and that wasn’t a sentiment that often crossed Genesis’s mind, as he knew the world to be hard. But it wasn’t supposed to be _that_ hard, it wasn’t supposed to heap misfortune on any one person, the way that had been done to this little one. He didn’t understand how someone could be torn to shreds in every way that mattered and still be so open, so _sweet_ , as this omega was.

He proved it again, climbing over to Genesis and touching his elbow with a worried chirp, having smelled his distress.

Genesis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t helping. If the boy didn’t understand nests, he would teach him. He would get settled, once he stopped fighting it.

Genesis adjusted two pillows and laid down on one, curled up on his side, tugging the boy down with him. He nestled them into the blankets, and the boy made a soft sound of wonder, absently petting the blanket in front of him. Genesis sighed again; that was better. He curled an arm loosely around the boy’s waist and tucked an extra pillow beneath his head, propping himself up enough to keep an eye on the proceedings.

The blond was quickly winding down. He had apparently decided that he wasn’t allowed more than a cursory touch to examine the blankets, because he left them alone, his hands folded neatly by his legs. But the longer they laid like this, the more concerned Genesis got. He pressed the back of his hand to the boy’s forehead, and didn’t like what he found.

“You’re burning up,” he muttered; he had thought it was lingering heat from the hot water of the bath. He was wrong. “Zack!” he called.

The omega stirred a little, but was fast succumbing to the safety of the nest. He had, admittedly, had a trying day, and was apparently sick, besides. Genesis could tell, now that he was looking for it, that he was breathing harder than he should have with the fever. The blond nuzzled into the pillow, despite how he would have normally been more alarmed by the raised voice.

“What’s wrong, are you guys okay?” Zack asked as he skidded into the doorframe.

“He has a fever. Grab some Tylenol and water from the bathroom?”

“On it.”

Zack tore off to get the medication. Genesis brushed the still-damp hair away from the blond’s forehead, feeling the heat beneath his fingers, as the boy gave a sleepy little chirrup.

Zack was back in a flash, and Genesis began trying to get the omega to sit upright.

“Come on, it’ll only be for a second,” he promised. The boy was clearly reluctant, but knew better than to resist when he was pulled somewhere. He sat up on his own when it was clear that was what Genesis wanted, though he swayed worryingly when he got there. Genesis kept one arm around his shoulders as he guided him through taking the pills and drinking the water, “That’s it, good job, well done.” The boy drank thirstily, and Genesis winced—he should have thought to get him water sooner, of course he was parched.

Genesis passed the glass back to Zack before guiding the blond back into the nest, where he curled back up immediately.

“Do you want me to bring him some food? He’s so thin—he should eat,” Zack said, watching the omega rub his face against the soft pillow.

Genesis looked down at the boy, frowning softly.

“Perhaps we should let him rest. He’s exhausted. I know he needs to eat, but—well, people can go longer without food than they can sleep.”

“When he wakes up, then.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll leave you two to it.”

Genesis gave Zack a grateful smile, which was returned before Zack ducked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Genesis laid back down, curled protectively around the little omega. The room was silent for a long time—he honestly thought the boy had fallen asleep.

But apparently he was looking out the window wall they were facing, the long blinds still drawn aside to let the sunlight in. The brightness didn’t deter the omega’s exhaustion, but he did seem fascinated by the outside. Genesis couldn’t blame him; he _had_ been kept inside for Gaia knew how long.

It was a testament to how near to sleep he was, and how safe the nest made him feel, that the boy reached a hand out to point, making a little sound of question. Genesis was easily able to follow the gesture to the large, fluffy cloud drifting past the window. He smiled softly and spread his fingers, pressing his hand to the boy’s stomach.

“Cloud. That’s called a cloud.”

The boy made a trilling sound of understanding, and then dropped his hand. They watched together as the cloud drifted by. They sat in silence, watching birds flutter by and the slow, slow progress of the sun.

Another cloud drifted by, and the boy chirped.

“… Ow? Cow?”

Genesis’s breath stuttered to a stop.

The boy’s voice was quiet, barely audible; he would have missed it, if it wasn’t for his enhancements. It was sandpaper-rough from disuse and whatever else had been done to him. But the pitch was light and flute-like, and Genesis just knew that, with some practice, he would sound like an angel.

He hadn’t dared to hope for anything this soon. When it had become clear that the prong collar had left permanent damage, he wasn’t sure the boy would ever be able to understand speech or talk. And this was rudimentary, completely basic, left no promises for full conversations in the future, but it was the promise of _something_.

Genesis pressed the boy back against his chest, his throat tight.

“That’s right,” he said. “Cloud.”

“Clow.”

There was hope. He could improve. This was only the beginning, and look how quick he was progressing. His mind may have been stunted by that damned collar, but he was bright, beneath it all. He would make it through.

“What do you think, little one? Is that what we should call you? I won’t click my tongue at you like that irredeemable, worthless monster who held you.”

The boy chirped at him curiously and tried to look over his shoulder at him.

“Would you like to be called Cloud?” Genesis asked.

At the familiar word, the boy pointed again at the cloud rolling by the window.

“No,” Genesis said, taking the hand and pressing it to the omega’s own chest. “ _Cloud_.”

The understanding dawned slowly on the boy, that he was being given a name, if he wanted it.

In a flurry of movement, the boy rolled over in Genesis’s arms. He tucked his face against Genesis’s sternum, his hands making fists in the fabric of his shirt, and nodded rapidly.

“ _Clow_ ,” the boy repeated. _Cloud_ repeated.

Genesis smiled softly. He smoothed his still-damp hair.

“Alright, then. Cloud it is.”

Cloud pressed tighter to his chest, trying to squirm as close as he could get. Genesis held him tightly and began to purr quietly, not needing anything louder in the silence of the room. Cloud answered, purring back at him for as long as he could, until the sound sputtered and died out. It wasn’t long after that, when Cloud finally succumbed to the feeling of safety the nest provided and the exhaustion of the day’s events.

Genesis pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, as Cloud slowly relaxed in his arms when sleep overtook him.

There was hope for _Cloud_ yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis didn’t realize he had drifted off to sleep until he woke suddenly. He could fight it as much as he liked, but in the end, he _was_ an omega as well. Nests might not be as effective on him as they were on feral omegas like Cloud, but he was not immune. Especially considering he only ever indulged in them during his heat—he was more susceptible than he would have been if he built nests more regularly.

He realized this in a flash as he shot upright, cursing himself for being so foolish as he looked around for whatever had woken him.

He finally realized that it was Cloud, who was sitting upright in the nest, the bottom hem of his shirt hitched up around his shoulder, one arm removed from the confines.

Genesis blinked at him. Cloud blinked back.

When it seemed clear that Genesis wasn’t going to do anything (his still-sleepy mind unsure of what, exactly, Cloud was up to), Cloud began to continue working the shirt off his frame.

“No, no, stop that,” Genesis sighed, catching Cloud’s hands and pulling them away. He went about getting the shirt back on properly as he said, “You can wear clothes, now. You _should_ wear clothes now. You don’t have to be undressed all the time.”

Cloud chirped his confusion, but let Genesis pull him back into the shirt. It was only when they were settled again that Genesis realized Cloud was shivering.

He _tsk_ ed softly, grabbing one of the blankets that formed the nest to wrap it around Cloud. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead to see that his fever still hadn’t broken.

“You clearly feel freezing, what were you thinking, trying to undress?” Genesis muttered, despite knowing very well that Cloud had thought he wasn’t allowed to wear the clothes, and had planned on removing them once he saw Genesis was asleep. “Besides, you ought to still be asleep.”

Cloud tilted his head, not daring to pull the blanket tighter around him or hold it closed for more warmth. Genesis sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

“I suppose you don’t have much of a sleeping schedule, living in the dark, as you were,” Genesis mused. “Did you just sleep in any quiet moment, whenever you were allowed?”

Cloud gave a shiver that was larger than the rest and Genesis frowned. He lifted the boy into his arms, blanket and all, before climbing out of bed with him. He had to shift Cloud to one arm to get the door open, but managed fairly easily. When the door open and shut behind him, the voices from the living room cut off suddenly.

Genesis carried Cloud down the hall, balanced on his hip. Cloud had his head resting on Genesis’s shoulder, one hand making a loose fist in the fabric of his shirt. When they got to the living room and saw the alphas, Cloud tried to both hide his face against Genesis’s shoulder and keep an eye on the clear threat. Genesis carried Cloud over to the armchair, knowing he would prefer the space from the alphas to the relative comfort of the couches. Cloud settled easily into his lap, crowding close to him.

The rest of the pack watched like hawks. Zack seemed a little more relaxed, having had that breakthrough earlier in the day. He had some small air of hope around him, and smiled easily when Cloud met his eye. Angeal was _radiating_ concern, taking in every small aspect about Cloud and every way in which he could help. Sephiroth was calmer, as he usually was. Genesis could see him making plans in his head, categorizing the information he could gather and making strategies from it. He should have known he would approach this how he might a war.

“How was the nap?” Angeal asked, trying to keep his voice quiet, but Cloud still flinched closer to Genesis.

Genesis hushed Cloud quietly, rubbing a hand over his arm, and said, “He seems to be well-rested now. I suspect he’s used to sleeping in short stints—he actually woke me up.”

“Did you actually fall asleep?” Zack asked, a fond smile on his face.

Genesis rolled his eyes and said, “I should have accounted for the fact that nests work better on me than most omegas before I brought him into one, but it was worth it. He settled quickly, once he stopped trying to figure out what the hell it was.”

Sephiroth’s brow furrowed as he asked, “He was confused?”

“Greatly. I don’t think he’d been in one until today.”

Zack got all of a half-second’s worth of growling out before Angeal swatted at him to remind him that now as not the time. They all knew Zack’s anger was for Nibelheim, but Cloud did not.

From his perspective, a pack had finally taken him. For all that the mayor had had a black eye when he last saw him, it only made sense in his mind that he had been given over to this pack by his last master. They were his owners now, and mostly alphas. Genesis, clearly, was the pack’s prize omega—he wasn’t sure how he got such a role, being a man, but it was the most he could make sense out of it. He was taking care of getting Cloud up to the new pack’s liking. He didn’t fully understand why this involved kindness in any form, but whatever his new owners wanted was what would happen.

The alphas, he could only understand, owned him and Genesis both. Zack may have been alright so far, but he had no guarantees of safety. For all that the rumbling had been pleasant, Cloud more expected that it was to more to keep him placated without the collar. He was waiting for the shoe to drop. They were _alphas_ after all. Their only interest would be hurting him and fucking him—and breeding him, once he was able to be bred.

So Zack may have felt safer than the others, but when he heard him growl, that went quickly out the window. Cloud went perfectly still, like a deer in headlights, and watched him with wide eyes. He didn’t try to flinch away, or hide against Genesis. He didn’t whimper or whine. He stayed still and silent, knowing that anything else was liable to set off an alpha’s prey drive and make any beatings last longer.

Angeal swatting at Zack didn’t help either. Sure, it was between alphas, and he understood that alphas fought constantly for rank in a pack. But if they were willing to hit each other, casually and openly, it didn’t spell anything good for what they would do to Cloud.

This all made perfect sense to Cloud. He understood it intrinsically, between one blink and the next. This was finally some semblance of his normal.

And then it unraveled beneath him, as they all looked to him with big, worried eyes.

Cloud didn’t twitch. He didn’t blink. He didn’t even dare breathe. His fear was rolling off of him in waves, blotting out any other scent in the room. For a long moment, no one moved.

Then Genesis bundled him closer, taking him by the back of the head and pressing his face to his neck. He purred for him, rubbing his cheek over Cloud’s hair, threading his fingers through the spikes at the back.

“It’s alright, Cloud, no one’s going to hurt you. Zack isn’t mad at you—he’s angry _for_ you. You’re safe, here.”

Cloud trembled in his arms, wanting to watch the alphas to know when the first blow would fall, but unable to with how Genesis positioned him.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, his tone almost absent—he was much more focused on the boy’s state.

“That’s what we’ll be calling him. He likes it—when he isn’t afraid, that is.”

They stayed like this for a while, no alpha daring to move, Genesis doing his best to calm Cloud, and Cloud too terrified to move an inch. Eventually, Genesis sighed.

“He still has a fever. Would someone mind getting him more medication? And perhaps some tea? He’s trying to fight it, but I can feel him shivering still.”

And when they looked close enough, there was indeed a slight vibration to the shape of the blanket.

Zack was out of his seat in an instant, needing to make up for setting Cloud off with his growl. Genesis focused on comforting Cloud as Zack tore off to get the medicine. By the time he came back with it, no real progress had been made, but the sharp smell of his fear was a little weaker.

“Sit up for me now, Cloud,” Genesis muttered, moving him back from his chest with a hand on his shoulder. Cloud went easily, needing no more than the lightest brush of pressure. His eyes were still wide and fearful when he looked up at Genesis, and he didn’t make any of the noises he had in the bath or the nest. Genesis held out the pills and nodded at him; Cloud took them and put them in his mouth obediently, remembering from earlier how this worked. He took the offered glass, drank all of it, and handed it back to Genesis, who handed it to Zack.

“What kind of tea should I make?” Zack asked, watching Cloud, who immediately stared up at him. He ducked his head in a show of submission, but not so low that he couldn’t keep watching Zack for the blow that might come. Every heart in the room broke a little further. This time, with their audience, Cloud didn’t try to comfort Genesis’s distress. He just stayed still.

“I don’t think it matters. If he—“ Genesis sighed heavily. “If he’s _had_ tea before, he wouldn’t be able to tell us his preferences, anyway. Try something light, maybe jasmine—I don’t know how accustomed he is to strong tastes. Add honey. I don’t imagine he’s had anything sweet recently.”

Zack nodded, clearly morose. He reached out one hesitant hand, wanting to touch, to soothe—but pulled it back at the last second. When he turned and walked toward the kitchen, his shoulders were tight.

Genesis pulled Cloud back against his chest. He continued to not move, and continued to look warily between the remaining alphas, but he had stepped down from high alert. The alphas were sitting still and quiet. Not planning anything at the moment, apparently. He settled, some. It helped, that Genesis scented him and kept touching him softly.

“He’ll also need to eat,” Genesis said. “Something light. He probably can’t handle very much right now, but it would be better for him to start sooner than later.”

Angeal didn’t need to be told twice. He was the only one of them who actively enjoyed cooking, and ended up doing most of it for the house. He, like Zack and Sephiroth, had been aching to do anything he could to help the little omega. He was glad to finally have some sort of helpful task, and ran off to join Zack in the kitchen.

And now Cloud was left with Genesis and Sephiroth. The two among them most accustomed to suppressing their instincts. The most practical-minded of the lot, who were willing to do whatever was needed to get the job done.

“Tell me honestly,” Sephiroth said, once Angeal was out of earshot. “How is he?”

“Terrible,” Genesis said with a sigh. “The only thing he seems to understand is pain. He has some infected wounds, and when I cleaned them earlier, he seemed so calm. With how feral he is I was expecting _something_. Squirming and whining, if not outright yowling. He stayed still as he could and didn’t make a sound, didn’t even wince, just like when Zack growled. His mind may be in pieces, but there must be some guidelines he’s following, rules he understands. The mayor talked about training. It’s clear that he has some framework for how the world is supposed to work, some sort of logic he follows, but—I just don’t know what it is.”

“We’ll tease it apart, with time. One thing we can be certain of is that he views alphas as a threat.”

“Well yes. He doesn’t seem to know that alphas can do anything _but_ hurt him. Zack purred for him earlier, and he thought it was coming from _me_. Calming gestures might work, even ones that are definitely alpha gestures, if only because he doesn’t seem to associate anything pleasant with alphas at all. I would avoid anything involving the pressure points in the neck, though. After so long in that collar…”

“Agreed. Do you think the collar completely destroyed his ability to understand speech?”

“I… do not think so. Earlier, he pointed at a cloud going by the window, so I told him what it was called. He repeated it back to me. He seemed to understand what the word meant. He couldn’t quite pronounce it right, but that will come with practice. It will take time. I will be reading to him often. Perhaps children’s books, once we get a chance to purchase some; if they’re basic, he may understand better. If they put him in that collar the second they got him from the mother—I doubt he was ever taught to speak, Sephiroth. We’ll have to do it.”

Sephiroth sighed. He propped his cheek on his knuckles, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch as he looked at Cloud, who stared back at him.

“I’ve never understood the sense. Why would anyone want a packmate that couldn’t pull their weight? But I see now, that in Nibelheim, he would have been no one’s packmate. Only a plaything at best. Closer to livestock, really, but no farmer beats their livestock; the pain serves no purpose. What would have been done to him… I’m glad we found him.”

Genesis smiled softly at Sephiroth.

“If only Wutai could see how soft-hearted you’ve gotten.”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and snorted, sitting upright.

“Don’t start.”

Before they could get any further, Zack came back around the corner, steaming cup of tea in his hands. When he got close enough, he handed it to Genesis, who took it carefully, very aware of the way Cloud had gone stiff in his arms.

He held the cup out to Cloud, who just looked at the mug, and then back to Genesis. Without a word, Genesis took one of Cloud’s hands and wrapped it around the handle. When he simply held it, blinking up at Genesis and glancing warily every few seconds at Zack, Genesis guided it up to his lips. Understanding then, Cloud took a drink, and then blinked in surprise. He glanced down at the mug and then up at Genesis, eyes wide with wonder.

Zack’s expression went soft, and Genesis laughed lightly.

“It’s good, isn’t it? You can have plenty of sweet things, now,” Genesis promised, nodding in encouragement.

Cloud, in his enthusiasm, took two more large gulps of the tea, and Genesis had to hurry to cover the mug and lower it.

“Goddess, not so fast, that’s still so hot—did you burn yourself?” Genesis asked, his stomach sinking, knowing that just because Cloud showed no outward signs of pain, didn’t mean he didn’t feel any. “Let me see. Come on, stick out your tongue. Ahhh.” Genesis stuck out his own tongue to demonstrate, and when Cloud followed suit, his tongue was bright red. Genesis clicked his own tongue in concern, then winced when Cloud sat bolt-upright, eyes wide and at attention. “Ah, no, I didn’t mean it like that. Relax, Cloud. Smaller sips, this time.”

Genesis purred, and Cloud looked confused, but settled out of being quite so attentive. Genesis guided him through taking another drink, lowering the mug manually so Cloud couldn’t take more than a sip. He didn’t make any of the noises of understanding he did earlier, but he took another small sip on his own after, showing he understood now.

But then, after a brief pause, Cloud looked down at the mug. He seemed to think about something, and was holding it tightly, clearly considering the drink precious. But, instead of drinking more, he held it out to Genesis.

Genesis blinked, then took it, and drank a small sip to demonstrate that yes, this was what you were supposed to do with still-very-hot tea. He went to pass it back to Cloud, who only pressed the mug back toward Genesis’s chest.

Zack had stopped hovering by this point, going to sit on the couch where he had been before, but his distance didn’t make Cloud any more willing to vocalize, even if it might make his point clearer.

“What?” Genesis asked, trying again to hand the mug to Cloud, only to have it pushed back toward him again. “No, Cloud, this is for you. It’s yours. I don’t need it.”

“I think, perhaps, he… wants to share?” Sephiroth guessed. “Or maybe he doesn’t think he’s allowed the whole thing.”

Genesis sighed, catching Cloud’s hands and wrapping them around the mug, pressing it firmly to his chest instead. But Cloud kept adamantly trying to press it back.

“Cloud _no_ , I can have my own at any time, I’m the one who _bought_ that tea. Goddess, why is this the thing you’re hardheaded about?”

“We… don’t know that he was alone in that shed,” Sephiroth guessed. “He was alone when we _found_ him. Perhaps there used to be other omegas kept with him. Perhaps he tried to care for them?”

Genesis went still. Took in the look of single-minded determination on Cloud’s face. Remembered the way he kept checking on Genesis whenever he was even faintly distressed. Genesis’s eyes shot up Sephiroth’s, feeling sick.

“You don’t think…? The shed was so _small_ , Sephiroth, how many could they have _fit?_ ”

Sephiroth shrugged and said, “Five, at least, if they weren’t considering their comfort—and they clearly were not.”

“But he’s—he’s a _child_ , Sephiroth! He should be someone _else’s_ responsibility, not trying to take care of others!”

Cloud stopped caring about the tea. He was glancing frantically at Zack and Sephiroth. He knew what happened, when omegas acted out in front of alphas. He was going to wait a little longer, because Zack and Sephiroth hadn’t moved yet, but then Genesis _raised his voice_ , and that was something omegas were never allowed to do.

He twisted quickly, setting the tea safely on a nearby end table, before shifting in Genesis’s lap. He straddled him, using his thin frame to block Genesis’s vision of the alphas as much as he could, and get himself in a position to shield him from any blows that might fall. He cupped Genesis’s face and pressed their foreheads together, a perhaps presumptuous reminder of _pack_ , but Genesis had done the gesture first. Even if he hadn’t, Cloud needed to make it clear that he would protect Genesis, that they were in this together, and it was the best gesture he had for it. He gave his rattling little purr, as loud as he could, in hopes of calming Genesis, though it only warbled and stuttered worse for the volume. His fingers stroked Genesis’s cheeks to steady him.

And Genesis’s heart shattered all at once. Because, _clearly_ , this was not the first time Cloud had done this, not for his response to Genesis’s raised voice to be so instinctual.

There was a pause, where Genesis couldn’t believe what was happening, before he made a low, wounded sound and moved all at once. He clutched Cloud to him, burying his face in his neck. Cloud clearly smelled his distress, trying to purr louder and at a more soothing pitch, though it just made his chest rattle. He nuzzled Genesis’s head and wrapped his arms around him, determined to be his shield when the inevitable blows came.

Alphas never liked watching omegas show affection for one another. They liked them isolated, or even better, fighting to please an alpha the best. It was _always_ unacceptable for two omegas to focus on each other and ignore an alpha’s presence, he knew that, but he had to get Genesis under control. He was endangering them both with this display.

Before Genesis calmed completely, Cloud’s purr gave out, and then he was coughing roughly. He turned away as the usual few coughs turned into a fit, which he tried to fight back but failed. It was, however, enough to distract Genesis. He pulled away from Cloud, getting him settled curled up in his lap again, running a soothing hand over his back. When Cloud eventually stopped, the tea was passed to him again, and he reluctantly took a sip, needing to be sure the coughing was over.

When he lowered the mug, he looked to the alphas, full of trepidation. He expected to see absolute fury and looming violence in every line and curve of them. Instead there was only a deep, deep sadness. Zack almost looked _teary-eyed_ , but that couldn’t be right, because alphas didn’t cry. He lowered the mug a little further, looking confused.

Genesis touched Cloud’s cheek, using gentle pressure to guide him into eye contact again. He fit one hand to the curve of Cloud’s cheek.

“It’s okay now, Cloud. You don’t have to protect anyone, or take care of anyone. We’ll do that for _you_ this time. We’ll keep you safe, and happy, and whole, just the way you tried to for those other omegas. Let someone else take care of you, for a change.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed, because Genesis was speaking with unusual gravitas, and while Cloud clearly couldn’t understand what was being said, it was equally obvious that Genesis wished he could. He moved to glance back toward the alphas, only for Genesis to hold him more firmly, and press his forehead to Cloud’s.

“Did I… miss something?”

Genesis sighed, and let Cloud draw away to look nervously at Angeal as he approached. He had a bowl of soup balanced on what appeared to be a lap desk meant for a computer, but would serve just as well for eating off of.

“Cloud has likely been protecting and caring for other omegas in that shed,” Sephiroth explained as they watched Genesis settle the tray on Cloud’s lap.

Angeal glanced down sharply at Cloud, who caught the movement and looked back up at him warily.

“But he’s just—“

“We know.”

Angeal sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He went to go sit back on the couch next to Sephiroth, and only once he was seated again did Cloud glance back at Genesis.

Genesis nodded toward the bowl, which Cloud took one look at, before turning his uncomprehending gaze back to Genesis.

He couldn’t eat in this position. Omegas weren’t allowed to use their hands to eat. He’d only ever seen food bowls on the floor before. Genesis clearly expected something of him, and his stomach did rumble loudly at the smell in the air now, but he couldn’t guess what it was.

Genesis didn’t understand why _Cloud_ didn’t understand, but there were ways around it. He grabbed the spoon himself, blew lightly across it a few times to cool it, and then held it up to Cloud’s mouth. Cloud clearly looked skeptical, and glanced worriedly back at the alphas, but when Genesis continued looking expectant, he took the bite.

Only, when Genesis repeated the process, trying to get Cloud to eat the next spoonful, his hand was gently pushed back toward his own chest. Again. Just like the mug. Only, they had no way to explain to Cloud that he didn’t have to worry about making sure Genesis ate enough, that he didn’t have to share. There hadn’t been enough time to demonstrate that truth to him without words, either. So, instead of trying to force the issue, knowing now that Cloud would be bullheaded about it, Genesis obligingly took a bite. Then, when he offered the next to Cloud, the boy seemed content to take it.

They went back and forth like this, sharing the bowl of soup, which Genesis did not need but ate anyway. Cloud, arguably, needed the _whole_ thing, but none of them were fully sure how much he could eat right now. No one wanted to make him ill. And by the time the soup was done, Angeal spiriting away the bowl and tray, he seemed content with what he’d had. No one could be sure, of course, that this wasn’t simply because he was used to surviving on scraps (it was).

Cloud settled back against Genesis’s chest, watching the alphas watching him, still waiting for something bad to happen, but with less fear, now.

Eventually, Zack risked asking, “What now?”

“I… don’t know,” Genesis admitted. “He’s clean. It’s too early to change his bandages, or give him more medication for his fever. He’s eaten and had something to drink. He finally has clothes. Am I missing something?”

“The only thing further is to convince him that we are to be trusted, but that will take time,” Sephiroth said.

“Perhaps… put on a movie, or a show? Listening to the dialogue may help him grasp language quicker. The more he hears it, the more he will pick up.”

“You’ll have to stop talking for him like he’s not there, if he does,” Zack joked, reaching out for the remote controller.

“Oh, puppy, has that ever stopped me from talking about _you_ that way?”

Zack cheerfully flipped him off and turned on the television.

Genesis was about to make a joking comment to Cloud about not copying the gesture, but he looked down just in time to see his eyes go impossibly wide. He sat up a little straighter, his jaw dropping a little.

Genesis glanced at the TV, then back to Cloud, before realizing that it must seem fairly remarkable, if you hadn’t seen one before.

Genesis sighed and smiled slightly, rubbing Cloud’s arm and pulling him to lean against his chest. He still watched with rapt attention. Everyone in the room, now, was focused more on watching Cloud take in the television, than they were on whatever program had come up (apparently an action movie, starring an obvious Sephiroth-rip-off). Cloud jumped at the sounds of explosions and gunfire, his brow furrowing as he tried to understand what was happening.

If they didn’t think too hard about why this was such a magical experience for Cloud, his reaction was adorable. He was absolutely enthralled. Genesis was certain, now, that at least until he got accustomed to it and the novelty wore off, they’d be able to set him in front of the TV and he would be guaranteed to be distracted entirely.

They kept waiting, but he never looked less amazed by what he was seeing. He did, however, settle against Genesis’s chest, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Genesis began to purr for him, and he relaxed fully against him, the last of his worries about the alphas dissipating between the two distractions. He nuzzled absently at Genesis’s chest, but was content to watch the television.

They had _some_ time, before it was a reasonable hour to turn in. They could let him enjoy the television for a while yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud was enthralled with the television for as long as they let him sit and watch it. He and Genesis stayed up later than the others watching its glow; the Firsts usually went to bed around midnight to be up with the dawn, but Cloud and Genesis had napped. They wouldn’t likely be able to fall asleep that fast, so Genesis waited until around 0130 to carry them to bed.

Once the others left at midnight, though, Cloud relaxed so much more. He pointed at the television when something interesting happened, tugging at Genesis’s shirt to be sure he saw. He gave little questioning trills when confused and chirped his understanding when things became clear. He purred off and on. He seemed to perk up whenever the classifications were referenced by name, being words that he knew.

Without scent markers to rely on, Cloud didn’t seem to easily tell what classifications the characters were. He didn’t know the common tropes that told the audience easily who fell into which classification, and in his ignorance, was less concerned. He didn’t fear for the omega characters, and wasn’t afraid _of_ the alphas or betas. In his head, he had decided there were no omega characters; he saw no one on their knees, in a collar, or naked, so clearly they were all alphas and betas. It wasn’t his business, how alphas and betas treated each other, so he was unconcerned about their interactions.

But eventually, Genesis flicked the television off, laughing quietly at Cloud’s mournful coo.

“It’s not going anywhere, you can watch more later,” Genesis promised, cradling Cloud to his chest and standing.

Cloud nuzzled at his chest as he carried him into the bedroom and purred at the sight of the nest. He hadn’t expected to be allowed back in it, but he had liked it very much last time. He wondered if maybe this was where the omegas of the pack slept, but that couldn’t be right. Omegas slept on the floor without blankets and pillows, certainly not on a huge bed in a nest.

But the others had disappeared, and hadn’t come to this space as he’d thought they would have. He didn’t realize they’d gone into the guest bedroom to allow Cloud some space. When Genesis set him down in the nest, he tilted his head and gave a confused coo. He didn’t want them to get in trouble. But Genesis would know the pack rules better than he would; he just didn’t understand why they were so different from what he knew.

“Hush, little one,” Genesis said, climbing into the nest himself. He lie back, pulling Cloud down with him.

Now that he knew the purpose of nests was for sleeping, Cloud settled quickly. He turned to face Genesis and curled up tightly with him for warmth, the way he always had with other omegas in the shed. Whenever he and the other omegas laid down to try and catch a few hours of rest, Cloud took it upon himself to make sure they fell asleep. He would have done so for Genesis earlier, but sleep had rushed over him so fast with the nest the first time. Now that he knew the purpose, he could return to the usual pre-sleep ritual.

Cloud purred, low and soothing, for Genesis, and butted his forehead against the underside of his jaw. Genesis chuckled but tilted his head, allowing Cloud room to nuzzle at his throat. He had one arm and one leg tossed over Genesis, trying to be a blanket for him. Genesis wrapped one arm around his waist in return, and that was good, that meant Genesis would let him stay close for the night.

Gently, Cloud licked at the corner where Genesis’s jaw met his throat, still purring. It was common omega practice, grooming like this. Cleaning the neck, and particularly the scent gland, made one’s scent more readily available. Cloud could help Genesis better, if he could always read his distress in his scent. It was simple care and affection, natural between two omegas of the same pack. Genesis went still beneath him, but it was fine that he held still for the process. Cloud continued licking his neck clean, paying special attention to the scent gland. Tasting one another’s scents was part of the point, part of why this was bonding. The scent gland was the natural focus.

Genesis, however, had no clue about any of this. He repressed his instincts at any given opportunity. If offered information on omegas, he tossed it to the side. He was determined not to be defined by his classification; there was no reason for him to act like an omega. He could and would do anything an alpha could.

Genesis’s own inclinations aside, classification-specific actions were frowned upon at Shinra. When they weren’t using employee classifications for good press, Shinra was pretending they didn’t exist altogether. Displays of dominance and submission were all but officially banned. Purring was unheard of. Affectionate gestures were limited to handshakes and friendly claps of hands to shoulders.

The Firsts could be affectionate in private, but in the ways Shinra had trained them to think of as acceptable. They exchanged hugs at times. They cuddled on occasion, particularly after sex. They kissed when appropriate. But it was understood among them all that these gestures were acceptable because they were packmates. Because of romantic intent. One didn’t just touch someone else affectionately unless they were _involved_.

This was _especially_ true of touches to the scent gland. It was something inherently linked to sex. Any touch brought to mind heats and ruts, when the gland would swell and grow extremely sensitive. It brought to mind bond-bites, like the ones the Firsts shared. The thought of someone, anyone that they weren’t romantically involved with, even a close friend or comrade, touching the scent gland was absurd. Much less _licking_. Licking the scent gland was a common action while having sex, but specifically because it was an erogenous zone.

Cloud had no idea of any of this. Omegas did not get reciprocal bond-bites, to his understanding; the bites they received were one sided, not something they were ever allowed to return. Those bites were a claim, were ownership, were something to bind them irrevocably to their masters. He thought nothing of the bite marks on Genesis for this reason; of course he bore the mark of his masters. It didn’t cross his mind that they might be wearing his bite as well. It _certainly_ didn’t cross his mind that omegas might ever bond each other; an omega couldn’t own another omega, so he didn’t see the point.

He’d yet to have a heat yet, either. He had no idea that his own gland would burn and grow sensitive. He knew that alphas in rut smelled stronger, and had seen the swollen gland when they came to use him to relieve their ruts, but he’d never dared touch it before. As far as he knew, there was nothing sexual at all about the scent gland.

So when he started to smell, and now taste, Genesis’s growing distress, he was confused, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed. He purred louder, and focused all his attention on grooming the gland. Surely Genesis would relax as Cloud demonstrated that he would take care of him.

“Cloud, stop,” Genesis whispered.

Cloud gave a little questioning chirp, not knowing what that word meant, but didn’t cease his attentions.

“Stop, no, _stop_ ,” Genesis insisted, grabbing Cloud by the shoulders and pushing him away.

Cloud tilted his head and trilled at him in confusion. He knew what “no” meant. He also knew omegas weren’t supposed to say it, but Genesis seemed to get away with it all the time. It must be a prize omega’s privilege. He could listen to that. He just didn’t know why he was being told no this time.

“Why would you do that?” Genesis asked. “I’m no alpha. You can’t think that’s what I want.”

Cloud blinked at him, not understanding. He chirped quietly.

Genesis sighed. He pulled Cloud back to his chest warily, but accepted Cloud’s happy trill in response.

Until Cloud started licking his gland again.

Genesis groaned and clapped a hand to his eyes. There had to be a _reason_ why he was doing this. He’d said earlier, that Cloud clearly had some sort of understanding of the world, some guideline he followed. He just didn’t know what the point of _this_ was. _Surely_ he wasn’t coming onto him. Right? But he didn’t know why _else_ anyone would lick someone else’s scent gland.

Cloud could smell and taste his lingering distress. He thought the grooming should have calmed that by now, but there was something else quickly growing in Genesis’s scent. He gave a long, slow pass of his tongue, Genesis shivering beneath him, before—oh. Pheromones. Arousal. Genesis was clearly fighting it, but now that Cloud knew what was happening, he could feel that he was breathing quickly.

That was fine. He knew how this worked. Sometimes, the alphas wanted to watch the omegas together. He’d learned how to please another omega a long time ago. Alphas rarely had any interest in an omega’s pleasure, so it fell to the other omegas to provide relief for each other. Cloud was used to getting another omega off after an alpha left them frustrated and on edge. He was used to the older omegas waking up with erections that needed to be cared for, or simply growing aroused and needing an outlet. It was something Cloud was used to taking care of. He always cared for the other omegas.

Genesis was no different. He’d gotten aroused, somehow, so Cloud would fix it.

He shifted, crawling on top of Genesis, settling their hips together, and sure enough, he could feel him starting to harden. Cloud continued licking the gland—affection and comfort could be a part of relief. Besides, he liked the taste of Genesis’s arousal. It was sweet on his tongue, like the tea had been earlier. He rocked his hips purposefully, pressing him and Genesis together, his hands slowly burying themselves under his shirt.

Except, between one breath and the next, Cloud was the one on his back. He blinked. His hands were pinned above his head, and Genesis was on _his_ hips now, his shins across Cloud’s thighs to keep him in place. His pupils were dilated. He was panting. Cloud could feel him, still, stiff now in his pants.

When the silence stretched, Cloud chirped curiously, and rocked his hips up against Genesis. This snapped him out of it, shifting Cloud’s hands to just one of his own, so his now-free hand could grab Cloud by the hip and hold him still as he cursed.

“ _Stop_ ,” Genesis insisted. When Cloud clearly didn’t understand, and tried to grind up again, he tried, “No. _No_.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed in confusion. He cooed softly, not understanding what the problem was. Genesis had a problem. He could fix it. Why wasn’t he letting him? But he knew what “no” meant, so he obediently went still.

“You’re—you’re a _child_ , Cloud. I can’t do that with you. You’re much too young, you shouldn’t even know _how_ to do this.”

Cloud huffed, still not understanding. All he knew was that Genesis was aroused, clearly wanted him, but that there was the strange scent of guilt, now. That was stupid. Genesis had nothing to feel guilty about. Cloud was offering. He was happy to take care of him. He didn’t want him to go unsatisfied. Who knew how long he’d gone without, when he had no one but alphas in his pack before? They didn’t just give out orgasms to omegas.

Deciding he would just have to convince Genesis that he was perfectly willing, he tried to grind up again, but Genesis just pressed down harder with his hand.

“ _No_ , Cloud— _Goddess_ , why are you stubborn about the worst things? Is this like the tea, and the soup? You’re… trying to take care of me?” Genesis sighed in frustration, understanding now. “We wouldn’t be in this mess, if you hadn’t been licking my gland, and I still don’t know what possessed you to do that in the first place.”

Genesis was doing an awful lot of talking and an awful lot of telling him no for no reason. Fine. He would just have to be more convincing. He had one tool left, one that his owners had taught him a very long time ago, and drilled into him so hard that it pushed even past the barrier of the collar.

Cloud widened his eyes deliberately, looking terribly innocent and sweet, gave his best pleading expression, and said, “Please?”

Genesis hissed in a sharp breath. Cloud looked—Gaia, there were porn stars that didn’t have the Desperate Omega Look down so well. And Genesis _was_ attracted to omegas, and this _was_ his type: sweet and pure and needy. Someone he could both care for and corrupt, who would submit to him for a change. Cloud didn’t know how sorely tempted he was in that moment. Genesis cursed fervently.

“ _No_.”

Cloud frowned. He didn’t understand what Genesis’s hang-up was, but he could smell his frustration, and it was no longer just the sexual kind. That was bad. Breeders shouldn’t antagonize prize omegas. There was a hierarchy, a ranking between them, and breeders like him were always the bottom of the pack. He didn’t get it. He was a little frustrated himself, that Genesis wouldn’t let him help, and a little hurt by his rejection. But mostly he was wary that his frustration would turn into anger. Prize omegas were allowed to beat breeders like anyone else. They were the universal punching bags, after all. There would be no repercussions for Genesis, if he decided to teach Cloud his place with his fists.

It didn’t have to come to that. Cloud knew his place already. If he tried to offer in every way he knew how and he still got a firm “no,” then he had no right to keep pressing. Genesis might be an omega as well, but he ranked above Cloud, and what he wanted was what would happen. Cloud needed no new lessons in respecting hierarchy.

It had been one thing, earlier, to press Genesis about food and drink. He hadn’t been toeing the line of proper anger, then. He wasn’t pinning Cloud in a clear dominance display, then. Just because some insolence was tolerated before didn’t mean it all would be. He shouldn’t have dared to insist after being told no earlier either, but it was important that Genesis stay healthy. When it had been clear he would get away with it, it had been safe to insist.

It was no longer safe to insist, now. So Cloud averted his eyes respectfully and bared his throat in a clear sign of submission.

Somehow, it wasn’t enough. Genesis’s frustration spiked, and Cloud winced at the scent, but instead of swinging at him, Genesis rolled off.

“You are deeply, deeply confusing, Cloud,” Genesis told him. “One day, you’ll know more than a few words, and I’ll be able to get you to explain what the hell is happening in your head.”

Cloud chirped at him in confusion, not daring to move from his back, but looking over at Genesis, who sighed and tossed an arm over his eyes.

“I know, I know. It’s much too soon. I just can’t _believe_ you tried that. I know it all made sense to you somehow, but I can’t imagine _how_.”

Cloud chirped again, quieter, more hesitant. It was clear Genesis thought he’d done something wrong. He just didn’t know what it was. All he’d tried to do was take care of him. That was his job. As bottom of the pack, he was responsible for meeting everyone’s needs, for making sure they were in their best conditions. That meant making sure they ate and drank, that they slept as much as they could, that they were comfortable. Their arousal was his problem to fix. Any beatings were his responsibility to take. He was there to make sure his betters were happy and healthy, even if it had been in the limited capacity he’d been able to in the shed.

There, he had still been the bottom of the pack, even if it had only been with other omegas. There had been a few prize omegas for a while, who were treated exponentially better and expected Cloud’s service. Even among the other breeders—the others had been older, which was why they had been sold first. Their age placed them higher in the hierarchy.

But, even though it had been his duty to care for them, he had wanted to. He wanted to keep them safe and happy, to protect them. Ramshackle as the pack might have been, it was still a _pack_. They had been the only family he knew, his only companions for as long as he could remember. Sure, they hurt him from time to time; they ranked higher, and it was their job to make sure the training stuck. But he had loved them, and they had cared for him, he thought. Maybe they never returned his gestures of affection, and things like grooming only went one way, but they wanted those gestures from him, so that must have meant they cared.

He just couldn’t figure out why Genesis had rejected him. His old packmates never had. They had always accepted his food and drink when he offered. They had always let him provide the small comforts they were allowed. Sometimes they even fought over who he would sleep next to, acting as a blanket while he absorbed the cold. The few things he could provide had always been wanted, before.

He didn’t know why Genesis didn’t want him.

Genesis didn’t realize how long the silence was stretching between them, trying to sort out what the hell Cloud had been trying, what sense it could have possibly made to him. It snuck up on him slowly, growing so gradually that he didn’t pick it up at first. Until eventually, he took a deep breath in preparation for a long sigh, and had to cough at the taste on his tongue. His gaze shot over to Cloud, the obvious source of the strong scent of _grief_ filling the air.

Cloud didn’t cry. Genesis was already mad at him. He didn’t want to upset him further, or worse, making Genesis push him further away. If he messed up too much more, maybe he would tell the alphas, and they would send him back to the shed. He didn’t want to go back, he _liked_ it here—besides, he was sure he’d be beaten within an inch of a life if he displeased his new masters so much that he was sent back to his last.

So he didn’t cry. He just lie still, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he had done wrong, and how to avoid doing it again.

“Oh, _Goddess_ , Cloud, no.”

Cloud winced visibly. He wasn’t sure what could possibly be wrong about lying still, but there was that word again, “no,” and surely this was where everything fell apart—

Then he found himself, wrapped in Genesis’s arms, fingers buried in his hair. Genesis pressed his nose to blond locks.

“I’m _sorry_ , Cloud, I—I don’t know how to make you understand, when words don’t work,” Genesis whispered, holding him tighter. “All I want is to take care of you. It would be wrong, for me to take advantage of you like this. I know what you think you want, but you’ve been so conditioned; you can’t consent like this. Even if you could, I’m so much older than you are. Once you’ve made some progress, you’ll see, there are other people closer to your age who will suit you more. You’ll want them, once you know better. You’d hate me for doing that to you while you’re like this. You’ll understand later.”

Cloud didn’t understand what he was saying. But he didn’t sound angry, anymore. He sounded sad, and Cloud felt guilty for causing it. When Genesis was done saying whatever he apparently felt he needed to, Cloud pulled away some, and Genesis let him do it. He chirped quietly and butted his forehead against Genesis’s chin lightly. Genesis smiled down at him and smoothed the hair from his eyes.

“Just try to sleep, okay? We’ll try again in the morning. I’ll… do some research, on all the dreadful omega gestures I’ve been ignoring all these years. Maybe it will help me understand what you’re trying to do better.”

Cloud cooed quietly in response. He didn’t understand why, but he gathered Genesis didn’t want his scent gland groomed. So instead he just nuzzled at his throat; this, Genesis allowed.

Cloud drifted off to sleep, but Genesis had a much harder time of it, even with the effects of the nest. He stared at the ceiling, holding Cloud who had draped himself over Genesis again. He continued staring, his mind trying to make sense of what Cloud had done, until he felt the boy twitch in his arms.

He looked down at him in confusion, but he was clearly still asleep. His hands curled into fists for half a second before letting go. His legs made aborted movements. His head shook briefly, minutely.

He didn’t understand what was happening until he heard Cloud give a sleepy yip. It was a happy sound, one of excitement, and not one Genesis had heard from him yet. He kept yipping, a few bright chirps and trills thrown occasionally into the mix. He was clearly still asleep, but having some sort of pleasant dream, something infinitely better than what he was accustomed to waking life being.

He looked like a sleeping puppy, twitching and yipping like that, and Genesis couldn’t help but smile and smooth his hair. 

He settled into the nest to finally try to sleep, content that, at least while he was dreaming, Cloud was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever wonderful dream Cloud had had the night before clearly was not the good omen Genesis thought it was.

Genesis woke with the dawn, as he always did. On his days off, he usually rolled over and went back to sleep, but as he started to, he felt a weight on his chest he was not accustomed to.

He looked down to see Cloud looking up at him, clearly already awake.

Cloud chirped quietly. He was unsure what to do, what was allowed and what wasn’t, after last night’s rejection. So he waited for Genesis to decide what would happen next.

Genesis sighed, running a hand through his hair. If Cloud was already awake, he’d have to go about getting the day started. Besides, he needed to make some calls to management, make it clear that he was occupied for the foreseeable future, and his missions should be funneled somewhere else. He was sure a fuss would be raised, and it would be insisted that he should give Cloud to the Turks, but he was determined to be adamant about this.

“Come on, let’s get started, hm?” Genesis said, sitting up and pulling Cloud into his lap in the process. Cloud didn’t chirp or trill, the way he would have last night; he just blinked back at him. Genesis shrugged it off; maybe he was still waking up. He pressed the back of his hand to Cloud’s forehead and hummed lightly. “At least your fever’s broken. Small mercies.”

Cloud, again, just blinked at him. Genesis sighed and gathered him into his arms, moving him into the bathroom. He set Cloud on the toilet seat, not noticing the way Cloud glanced nervously at the floor.

This was too much like furniture. He didn’t belong up here. He should be on his knees, on the floor, like always, but Genesis put him here. He was afraid, now, of angering him. He would stay put, and if the alphas saw him like this and beat him for it, it would just have to be a problem for the future.

Genesis was too busy digging through the medicine cabinet for supplies to try and read this on Cloud’s face. He came back, hands full of bandages and antibiotic cream and Q-tips to apply it. Genesis knelt down in front of Cloud and pulled his shirt off to get at the wounds. He could see and smell his nervousness as he started peeling away the foul-smelling bandages.

“It won’t hurt as bad as last time, I promise. We only needed the alcohol once. It’s just the cream from here on out, it won’t hurt at all.”

Cloud was not nervous about the pain. Cloud was nervous because, with him sitting on the toilet and Genesis crouched on the floor, he wasn’t the nearest to the floor anymore. He was supposed to be. He was the bottom of the pack. But _Genesis_ had set them up like this. Was it some sort of trap? Was Genesis trying to set him up? He didn’t know, but he didn’t think he should protest anymore.

He stayed nervous, but Genesis thought it was clearly about the pain. It was odd that, as Genesis went through each bandage, the nerves didn’t fade, but Cloud was strange. Certainly, when this task was done, he would calm.

And, as Genesis got him back into his shirt with fresh bandages, he did. Because he was picked back up and carried away, removing him from the situation that had been causing him distress.

His packmates were already sitting around the kitchen table, the scattered remains of breakfast in front of them. Zack was playing on his PHS while Angeal read off a laptop, sipping at his coffee. Sephiroth was already working on forms, but of course he was, he never knew how to step away from work.

They all stopped what they were doing to look up at the omegas.

“Morning, all,” Genesis said, going around the table. He sat Cloud in their spare chair, as far from the alphas as he could. This put him at the foot of the table, directly across from Sephiroth, but it was the best he could do.

Cloud’s anxiety about using furniture when he was _sure_ it was forbidden spiked. It was one thing, when he had been in Genesis’s lap, because he was being held in place, clearly where he was wanted. But Genesis set him down and moved to step away.

“Morning,” Zack said, but that was as far as they got. Cloud’s hand shot out to grab Genesis’s sleeve.

“What is it?” Genesis asked, looking back at Cloud. He followed Cloud’s nervous glance to the alphas and shook his head, gently detaching Cloud’s hand. “It’s fine. They won’t do anything. I’m just going to go get us both food, alright?”

Cloud wanted to whine his distress. He wanted to just slip out of the chair and onto the floor. He wanted to grab Genesis and shake him until he understood that just because _Genesis_ got to act however he wanted didn’t meant that _Cloud_ could.

But last time he pushed Genesis, he’d been pinned and told no. It was kind, as far as corrections went, but it was firm. Cloud had averted his eyes and bared his throat in submission, and he remembered the fact that he had needed to placate Genesis to get him to release him very clearly.

He couldn’t push his luck. Especially in front of the alphas.

So Cloud swallowed hard. He let his hand drop back into his lap. Genesis smiled at him affectionately before he stepped away, but Cloud wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. He dropped his eyes to the table and ducked his head slightly.

He wanted to keep a wary eye on the alphas, the way he had yesterday. They had been fine, then. But Genesis had made it clear that he was not as wholly a part of the pack as he had thought. His gestures of care and affection had been rebuffed; he wasn’t allowed to act like part of the pack. If he wasn’t _really_ part of the pack, then maybe this was just a trial period. Maybe he was being loaned out, and if he didn’t impress, he would be sent back. But he wasn’t sure how he could impress when they kept putting him in positions that went contrary to his training.

He wanted, so badly, to do right by these people. He wanted to stay here. He would earn his place if they would let him, but nothing seemed to work how he expected.

It left Cloud stressed. Tense. Afraid and on edge. He’d been too bold, yesterday. It was time to dial it back. He’d do anything they asked, accept anything they did to him, even if that meant sitting in chairs and wearing clothes. Anything to make them happy. Anything to be allowed to stay.

Genesis came back with a small bowl of oatmeal that he set in front of Cloud, before settling in the chair next to him with his own cup of coffee and empty plate. He would pick from the eggs and sausage that were on the table; he expected that food was too heavy for Cloud right now.

“Did something happen last night, Genesis?” Sephiroth asked, his eyes still pinned to Cloud, as his, Angeal’s, and Zack’s had been since they entered the room.

Genesis cleared his throat and shifted, saying, “There was a… miscommunication. I think we got it sorted, though.”

“I’m not sure that you did. Whatever happened, he’s terrified, now.”

Genesis paused and sniffed at the air, and sure enough, the scent of fear was clear now. He only hadn’t realized it because he’d woken up saturated in it. He looked closer, at the way Cloud would look at none of them and had his head dipped, so blatantly submissive, and winced. He tried to reach out to smooth Cloud’s hair, but before the gesture could connect, Cloud went stiff. Not flinching away to avoid the contact, he wouldn’t dare refuse, but the tension showed that he didn’t want it. Genesis let his hand drop.

“He… kept licking my scent gland, I don’t know why. I responded… how you would expect, and he seemed to see it as another way he should take care of me, like with the food. I tried telling him no,” Cloud swallowed hard at the word, “and to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. He only gave up once I… pinned him. He took it as rejection, but he settled so fast when I held him after, I thought…”

Sephiroth hummed his understanding.

“You asserted dominance over him while rejecting his care.”

Genesis sighed and said, “It sounds worse, when you say it like that.”

“I’m not sure what else you could have done without taking advantage of him.”

“Now he doesn’t trust me.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I think he doesn’t trust his place here.”

“Gen,” Angeal interrupted, “Try touching your forehead to his.”

Genesis looked over at him in confusion.

“What good will that do?”

Angeal tapped at his screen, saying, “I did some research on omega gestures. I figured, that’s how he’s going to be communicating until he learns to speak. It’ll go smoother, if we can speak his language, until he learns ours. Forehead touching, especially between omegas, is a sign of pack acceptance.”

Genesis looked back at Cloud, who still hadn’t moved or looked up, in wonder.

“No wonder it seemed to mean so much to him, the first time I did that,” Genesis whispered.

“Give it a shot.”

Genesis got out of his chair and went to crouch at Cloud’s side, though he didn’t turn his eyes away from whatever point on the table they were fixed on. Genesis had to turn his head, his hand cupping his cheek, and Cloud went stiff again at the contact. He let his face be turned to Genesis but angled his eyes away politely, though it broke Genesis’s heart to see it. He curled his fingers around the back of Cloud’s head and pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together. He wasn’t sure if it would help, but he tried purring for Cloud as he held the gesture.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take to get the point across, but eventually, the tension bled out of Cloud. He pressed his forehead a little harder to Genesis’s, trying to get across how much he wanted to be a part of this pack. When Genesis pulled away, he risked looking at him, desperate and hopeful.

Maybe he had misunderstood. Maybe he could be a part of the pack? Had Genesis not meant to reject _him_ entirely? Maybe it was just that arousal wasn’t something he wanted help with. It was only once he’d tried to care for that, that Cloud had been pinned. Could that be where the line was?

Genesis greeted his hopeful look with a soft, encouraging smile. He brushed the hair from Cloud’s eyes and tucked a strand behind his ear. The chirp Cloud gave was so small it was almost missed, but Genesis’s smile grew at it, and he nodded his encouragement.

Cloud finally seemed to relax some. Genesis wasn’t sure if he’d been wholly understood, he had no idea how these gestures were supposed to work, but Cloud seemed settled now. He went back to his own chair, keeping a careful eye on the boy. Cloud didn’t seem as tense anymore, but still kept his head low and wouldn’t look at the others.

Genesis had accepted him into the pack, it seemed. But Genesis didn’t make the calls. He would continue on his best behavior for the alphas, unless the signs grew clearer that they were happy with him, and wouldn’t send him back.

“That seemed to help, yeah?” Zack tried, looking between Genesis, Cloud, and Angeal. Angeal looked infinitely relieved, and Genesis was still smiling at Cloud, but finally tore his eyes away.

“I think so. Are there any other important gestures I should know about, Angeal?”

Angeal looked back at his laptop, scrolling along.

“That was the most important, I feel. I think what happened last night was that he was trying to groom you. If the throat is clean, the scent is easier to read, so he can help you better; it’s supposed to be a sign of affection to do it by licking. I don’t think he meant anything sexual by it.”

Genesis hummed his understanding, taking a sip of his coffee, and watched Cloud, waiting for him to finally start eating.

“Thank the Goddess for that, at least. The last thing we need is to act like the people who had him and set him back further.”

Sephiroth tapped his fingers against the table. His cheek was resting on his knuckles, his elbow on the table.

“Perhaps that was part of the problem,” he said slowly, each word drawn out in his consideration.

Genesis looked toward Sephiroth in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that, as you said last night, he has an understanding of how the world works, and we’ve been acting very contrary to his normal. His expectations aren’t being met, so he’s uncertain. We all want to treat him well, but he expects abuse. He’s going to continue looking for it, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for quite a while.”

“Well, it isn’t like there’s much to do about that. I’m not going to abuse him just because he expects it. The whole point is to get him to a place where he no longer expects mistreatment.”

“Yes, but it might go smoother, if we give him a few elements of normalcy, take things in steps.”

“So, what, _a little_ mistreatment is fine?”

Sephiroth sighed heavily.

“It doesn’t have to be terrible. Just enough to keep him calm and give him a sense of confidence. He’s going to be hesitant and afraid unless he thinks he’s got some understanding of what is happening.”

“Won’t that be giving him false expectations? He’ll just be confused all over again when we take those things away.”

“If we do it gradually, he will have time to adjust. Once he is accustomed to how things work, we remove another piece. He grows used to that idea, accepts it as normal, then we progress. It doesn’t have to be jarring.”

“So what pieces of ‘normalcy’ do you suggest we give him? The beatings? The rape? Maybe that godsdamn collar?”

Angeal frowned and said, “Genesis, relax. This might help.”

Genesis scowled, but Sephiroth continued, “Nothing like that, though a standard collar might be a good idea. Try putting him on the floor, instead of the chair, for example.”

Genesis scowled; now that he thought about it, there was no furniture, in the shed. Cloud probably wasn’t used to it. He got out of his chair and went to Cloud’s who looked up at him expectantly. He picked him up and set him down on the floor; in half a second, Cloud was sitting primly on his knees, his back perfectly straight, his hands resting in his lap.

But he _did_ seem more relaxed. The lines of tension in his shoulders disappeared, and his expression looked more open. He blinked up at Genesis with wide, placid eyes. The scent of his fear simmered lower—not gone, but diminished.

Genesis sighed. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the others, who were leaning around to look at Cloud. Sephiroth didn’t gloat, he just shrugged.

“It’s not forever,” he reminded. “Just for now. For his peace of mind.”

Genesis sighed and looked between Cloud and their dishes on the table. He handed Cloud his and then went about getting his own food, planning to sit with Cloud on the floor—he didn’t have to like this, and wasn’t going to leave Cloud to it on his own.

He got halfway through filling his plate before Zack said, “Uh, Gen?”

Genesis looked back at Zack, to see Zack looking at Cloud, and turned his eyes that way. Cloud had set the bowl of oatmeal on the floor and was leaning over to take careful bites, trying to keep his face clean while eating without his hands.

Genesis took a slow deep breath in through his nose and looked at Sephiroth.

“ _Well?_ Are we supposed to allow _this?_ ”

Even Sephiroth’s expression looked strained as he watched Cloud.

“Perhaps our mealtime compromise can be letting him sit on the floor.”

“ _Thank_ you,” Genesis grumbled, snatching the spoon he hadn’t gotten a chance to give Cloud yet from the table.

He sat on the floor cross-legged at Cloud’s side and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him upright. Cloud gave the oatmeal one last mournful look before looking over at Genesis curiously. He didn’t seem distressed. If Genesis wanted to cut him off from eating more, he would not have been bothered. Then understanding lit his face and he picked up the bowl, trying to pass it to Genesis.

Genesis sighed and said, “No, Cloud, I have my own plate, I’ll get it in a moment.”

Cloud didn’t seem to understand what was said, but he did pause. He respected Genesis’s “no” more, now that he was perfectly aware he would be pinned for ignoring it. He held the bowl in his hands and looked at him with a furrow of confusion in his brow.

Genesis held up a finger, unsure if the gesture would be understood, and quickly gathered his own plate before sitting on the floor, showing Cloud that he would eat as well. He took a bite of the eggs to prove it before Cloud relaxed completely again, now just looking curious.

Genesis held the spoon out to Cloud, who looked at it, then back up to Genesis, and blinked.

When Genesis took his hand and wrapped it around the spoon, he looked hesitant. He remembered how Genesis used the spoon yesterday, he could mimic the action, but he was sure he wasn’t supposed to. Or, at least, he wouldn’t have been supposed to, if he was still in the shed.

But he had told himself earlier, that he would learn the rules of this place. And if they wanted him to eat with a spoon, well, he could do it. He would do it. It would feel wrong, and he would be nervous that he’d be punished for it the whole time, but when he had told himself he would do anything they wanted, he meant it. Even if it was a trap.

So Cloud, his grip a little awkward and childlike, grabbed the spoon, and clumsily went about scooping up some of the oatmeal and putting it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, watching Genesis nervously all the while. After he finished the bite, Genesis gave him a winning smile. He reached out, pulling Cloud closer so he could scent his hair, purring all the while. He pressed his forehead to Cloud’s before pulling away, and when he did, Cloud didn’t look quite as tense. Hesitant, yes, but not as afraid.

Cloud continued to eat his oatmeal, his eyes constantly shooting to Genesis to check that it was still okay that he use the spoon. Genesis had to keep setting aside his own breakfast to comfort Cloud. But it was working.

Only, Genesis _hated_ it. Sitting on the floor with another omega while the alphas sat at the table had his skin crawling. He was glad the discussion had died down, because if he had to listen to them talk without him, or worse, try to call his responses and pretend like it wasn’t as if he was at the kids table, trying to join in the adult’s conversation, he would literally scream. By the time he finished eating and had set his plate on the table again, sipping his coffee and watching Cloud slowly work at the oatmeal in silence, his temper was wearing thin.

When their breakfast was done, Genesis considered leaving Cloud on the floor. Clearly, he was more at ease there. But he didn’t want to leave him down there alone while he sat at the table, as if Cloud’s illusions that Genesis was better than him were true. He had tolerated being in his lap yesterday. It would have to be enough.

Genesis gathered him in his arms after setting all their plates on the table and returned to his chair, Cloud in his lap again.

“What _concessions_ will we make, then?” Genesis said, his tone waspish. Cloud glanced up at him nervously, his eyes flickering to the alphas, but they didn’t seem to react to his tone.

“Having him eat on the floor seemed to help,” Angeal said hesitantly. “We might want to keep that.”

“A collar might help as well. A proper one of padded leather, like some Midgar omegas wear.”

Genesis wanted to protest, that they shouldn’t be encouraging that kind of thing, but if it would make Cloud more comfortable, perhaps it would be worth it.

“Fine,” Genesis snapped, and when Cloud winced, he sighed. He rubbed at the boy’s arm and tried to keep his voice more level when he said, “Anything else?”

“I think we’ll have to play most of it by ear. I didn’t realize he’d want to be on the floor until you sat him in the chair. This will be a work in progress for quite a while.”

Genesis sighed and said, “Speaking of, I need to make a few calls, be sure that I can take the time off to get him to a place where he can be left alone.”

The corner of Angeal’s mouth twitched up as he said, “Try not to terrify anyone too much, when they fight you on it.”

“No promises,” Genesis said breezily as he stood, Cloud in his arms again. He looked around, unsure of what to do—he couldn’t put Cloud back in his seat and then walk away, it was clear now he would panic. Reluctantly, he set him next to Zack’s chair, since he was closest. Any progress made by Zack purring for Cloud had been undone by that split-second growl last night, but there was no better option. Angeal’s size intimidated Cloud, and if he was next to Sephiroth, he’d between the general and another alpha; it seemed best not to make him feel cornered.

Genesis put his hand on Cloud’s head when he looked up at him in confusion, but when he walked away, pulling out his PHS, Cloud didn’t make a sound. They could all smell his distress return as Genesis went around the corner into the living room. Zack looked down at him in concern, but Cloud had lowered his head again, and seemed to be staring at his knees.

The silence lasted for a while, Sephiroth going back to his forms and Angeal his research. Zack tried to go back to his PHS game, but was having a hard time concentrating. Cloud’s presence was a physical weight at his side. Part of it felt so _right_ —the scent of omega in his nose, his obvious and complete submission feeling so natural, soothing something in his gut. But, as much as something base in him liked the submission, it still felt _wrong_. Submission, yes, but not like this.

Accepting submission came with accepting responsibility, and he felt neglectful, letting Cloud sit on the floor. If Cloud was going to submit to him, he should be caring for him. Cloud should be in his lap, where he could dote on him, and coddle him, and smother him in affection. Genesis always fought when he tried to offer him those things, would hit him upside the head and find somewhere else to be whenever he tried. Getting Genesis to submit was always a battle, and any victory was tenuous; respond to his submission wrong, and he revoked it immediately.

Cloud, he knew, wouldn’t be like that. Cloud offered his submission so easily—he didn’t even have to be asked. He would let Zack respond to his submission however he liked. And it was for reasons Zack didn’t like, he knew that, but couldn’t he make the best of a bad situation? If Cloud was going to submit and tolerating anything, couldn’t he at least make what he was tolerating pleasant? Maybe if he showed Cloud enough affection, he would _want_ it, not just allow it.

“Zack,” came Sephiroth’s low rumble. “Rein it in.”

Zack blinked. He shook his head, then looked up at the other two sheepishly. He realized, now, that the protective pheromones must have been rolling off of him in waves. Sephiroth didn’t bother to look up from his work. Angeal met his eyes and gave him a soft smile that said he understood.

When he glanced down at Cloud, he saw he hadn’t moved an inch.

Zack sighed and tried to focus on the game he was playing again. Somewhere along the line, Genesis had started his call. As Zack tapped away at the game, his voice slowly grew louder. Nothing strange there; Shinra bureaucracy was a nightmare at the best of times. It was not the first time Genesis had yelled at someone enforcing red tape, and it would not be the last. Zack wouldn’t have been surprised anyway, especially not when his temper had been barely held together before the call. If anything, he was impressed it took that long.

The three SOLDIERs were infinitely familiar with this. It was old hat for Genesis to yell, or even shout when necessary. Sometimes it took a lot of force for him to be taken seriously, rank or no, when an alpha got self-important about rules. It was nothing Genesis didn’t know how to handle, and nothing they weren’t accustomed to watching him deal with.

Cloud was _not_ familiar with this. He knew Genesis’s voice very well, now. He wasn’t sure who he was raising his voice to, but the only other people in the space were alphas. Omegas couldn’t raise their voice to alphas—not even prize omegas, like Genesis. The last time he’d seen an omega dare such a thing, they’d nearly died in the punishment. He was terrified that such a thing would happen to Genesis. He was terrified that he wouldn’t be allowed to take any of the punishment, as he had in that last case. If he didn’t, who knew if the beating would stop in time? Was Genesis going to _die_ for this mistake?

But he couldn’t even try to shush him. He didn’t know where Genesis had wandered off to. He had been placed at an alpha’s side, and he knew better than to move an inch. He didn’t even dare glance up to look for Genesis.

It took a while. The smell of his fear grew so gradually, started so small, that the alphas didn’t realize it was there until it was burning their noses. Finally, Zack glanced down to check him, and Cloud did not look the way he did at his last glance. His shoulders were bunched by his ears, and he was tense as bowstring. He was trembling in his terror. He was hyperventilating, but his lips were clamped closed, trying to make as little sound as possible. He was _crying_.

“ _Shit_ ,” Zack said, dropping onto the floor so fast the chair fell over. “Angeal, go tell Genesis to tone it the fuck down!”

Angeal jumped out of his chair as well, but Cloud didn’t understand the words. He thought this was where they finally went to go punish Genesis. His eyes pinched shut.

Zack pulled Cloud into his arms, holding him tightly, but that only made things worse. Cloud finally couldn’t fight back a little whimper of fear, and it broke Zack’s heart. He tried purring again, pitching the rumble just right, and any other time, Cloud would have sagged outright. But the terror had built to such heights, it did next to nothing.

He was so, so sure this was where things finally went wrong. Where Genesis was killed, and Cloud was left alone here, without a prize omega to even mediate on his behalf. Every kindness he was shown would be stripped away, and it would be the shed all over again. Except they would probably blame him for the loss of their prize omega, as he failed to get Genesis back in line, and he would have _that_ punishment to face.

Zack’s top grew more and more damp with tears, and he looked helplessly up at Sephiroth, who was standing a few feet away now, watching with uncertainty.

Because there was only one surefire way to calm an omega, and he didn’t want to resort to it.

But the moment was stretching. Genesis, in the other room, waved Angeal away and kept yelling. Angeal tried to talk over him, which just made Genesis shout louder to compensate. At one point, Genesis covered Angeal’s mouth to shut him up. Until the hand was yanked away and Angeal shouted Cloud’s name loud enough to get through to Genesis, who immediately fell quiet, eyes round with dread, quickly going pale.

But the exchange took too long. Before Angeal got Genesis to go quiet, Sephiroth felt he was out of options, and moved to take the last viable action he saw.

He pulled Zack out of the way and pushed Cloud forward by the shoulder, folded over his knees. Sephiroth draped himself over his back and set his teeth at the back of Cloud’s neck, fangs barely pricking the skin.

By the time he was in place, Genesis was coming skidding around the corner. He tried to rush forward to yank Sephiroth off, but Angeal grabbed his arm to hold him back.

“Wait, Gen— _wait_ , look.”

Cloud was slumped against the floor, his forehead to the wood, utterly boneless. His face, from the bit they could see, was relaxed, if tear-stained. He was taking slow, deep, even breaths. He no longer shook, and the scent of his panic and fear had vanished.

There was a pause, where serenity settled into Cloud’s bones. He shifted, rolling onto his back beneath Sephiroth, heedless of the way his fangs scraped his neck. His head was tilted far, far back to allow Sephiroth as much room as he’d like, and his face was kept to one side, his eyes averted. On his back, his vulnerable belly revealed, he was the picture of perfect submission.

He seemed content, like this. Sephiroth had had to shift as Cloud did, making room for him, until he was straddling his hips, propped up on one elbow by Cloud’s head.

Sephiroth was surprised by how right it felt, having this little omega spread vulnerable beneath him. He, like Genesis, was used to fighting down his instincts, but something very deep inside him was incredibly pleased by this. He, unlike Genesis, had not slept last night, opting instead to use the time researching instinctual gestures, used by both alphas and omegas, in case such a thing was needed, like it was in this moment. He had understood the gesture would help. He hadn’t realized that it would soothe him as deeply as it did Cloud.

He knew what the next step was. He had found it in his research. But it wasn’t his memory that guided his hand so much as instinct, that had him place a firm palm against Cloud’s bared stomach. Accepting the submission, and showing that he would not gut him, despite the opportunity.

Cloud released a breathy sigh at the touch, his eyes slipping shut. He relaxed fully against the floor.

Slowly, Sephiroth pulled away, licking at the blood on his teeth as he sat back on his heels. Cloud’s eyes cracked open, and he kept his face to the side, but glanced carefully over at Sephiroth, who still had his palm on Cloud’s belly. Sephiroth held eye contact for a long moment, trying to assess that Cloud had really settled. When Cloud blinked placidly back at him, he nodded, and climbed off of him.

Cloud propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head as he looked at Sephiroth in confusion. The proper next step would have been for Sephiroth to fuck him to complete the claim he had staked. Sephiroth, having done his research, was perfectly aware of this. He simply was not going to stoop to such a thing under these circumstances, even if it meant leaving Cloud bewildered.

Sephiroth walked away, going to go sit back in his chair. Once the alpha responsible for the interaction was out of sight, Cloud snapped out of the depths of the submission instinct, shaking his head to clear it. He looked around, at Zack on the floor next to him, clearly concerned, then over to Angeal and Genesis, standing nearby but equally worried.

He let out a relieved rush of breath at the sight of Genesis, whole and unharmed. He started to sit up all the way, only for his movement to apparently unlock Genesis’s own muscles. The redhead rushed over, dropping to his knees at Cloud’s side to pull him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I didn’t even think—you’ll learn eventually how I can be, but I should have known raised voices would terrify you. I swear, I’ll keep a level head around you from here on out, until you can understand that there’s nothing to fear.”

Cloud knew the alphas were nearby, and most of them still watching, but he dared give a sad coo anyway as he clutched onto Genesis’s shirt and buried his face in his chest. Genesis whispered a few more apologies as he pressed his cheek to Cloud’s hair.

With things much, much calmer, Angeal sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck and went to go pick up Genesis’s PHS, which he had dropped in his hurry to get to Cloud. He found the call still connected and began negotiating in Genesis’s stead, as he was otherwise occupied now. He never did, but he took special care not to raise his voice, anyway

Zack shifted to sit cross-legged, watching the two cling to each other. That earlier protective instinct rose up in his throat again. He wanted to _help_. He felt so _useless_ , watching them in silence, unable to help at all.

When they had settled some, Cloud peeked over at Zack, never having lost track of the alpha. He seemed less afraid of him, willing to make eye contact again, now that they were on the floor.

He didn’t realize that Cloud thought of the floor as an omega’s territory. Alphas walked on it, and may bend at the hips to loom over omegas for any number of reasons, but they rarely joined them so low. If they did, it was to fuck them into the flooring as hard as they could, before standing up and dusting themselves off. If an omega was pinned, it would be to the floor, but his owners in Nibelheim had preferred more violent methods of correction. He wasn’t used to an alpha just _lingering_ on the floor, the way Zack was doing.

Zack gave him a slightly hesitant, but mostly relieved smile. In return, Cloud’s expression softened. He gave a soft chirp and laid his head against Genesis’s chest, who was looking between them.

Cloud felt… strangely safe. He was on the floor, where he understood his place. Genesis was here, happy and uninjured, holding him in his arms. Zack was nearby but not hurting them, joining them in omega territory but making no moves. There was still a pleasant buzz in his skull and a weight to his limbs from his exchange with Sephiroth, along with the inherent calm it left after.

The terror seemed so far away now, after he’d given his belly to Sephiroth and nothing bad happened. Clearly, everything would be okay, for now.

So, Cloud took a chance. He reached out one hand toward Zack, holding it flat but palm up, in the respectful way to gesture toward someone who ranked higher in the hierarchy. He purred briefly, then made a little questioning trill.

It took Zack a long, confused second to gather that Cloud was asking Zack to purr. When he did understand, Zack gave a broad, relieved smile. Maybe he could be useful after all.

He shifted to get more comfortable and let the rumble build in his chest. It seemed to work this time, now that Cloud wasn’t terrified out of his mind. He let out a content sight and slumped against Genesis, turning slightly to nuzzle at his chest. Genesis threaded his fingers into blond hair and smiled softly at Zack over Cloud’s head.

At the sound, Sephiroth leaned to peek around the table at what was happening on the floor. Taking in the sight, he let out his own soundless, relieved breath, and straightened up. He went back to filling out the forms, which he had just been staring at since he sat back down, too busy second-guessing his own actions to be productive.

But it would be alright. Any progress was good progress, even if it was slower than he wanted, and involved taking one step backward for every two forward. They would make it. It was just a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack, like the rest of the pack, like the rest of the world, was only human. He, just like everyone else, had his vices. Sephiroth overworked himself. Angeal refused to face his own emotions, burying everything deep and trying to hide it by focusing on others. Genesis indulged in general hedonism when he had the opportunity, trying to soothe the emotional aches with simple physical pleasures. 

Zack’s vices were simple. He over-exercised, which he claimed was not a vice and just part of being prepared for work, and he smoked. The first vice was something his partners all nagged him about, but they were just as guilty of it, so he ignored their complaints entirely. 

The smoking was greeted with mixed responses. With how enhanced they all were, none of them were concerned about health effects from it, so that was never the heart of the issue. Genesis complained about the smell, describing it as foul, and insisted he either switch to cloves, which smelled perfectly fine, or go on the balcony. Zack had no intention of giving up menthols, so he went on the balcony. 

Angeal was largely indifferent. He told Zack to be mindful of smoking in public, so that he didn’t influence unenhanced people to pick up the habit, who  _ would _ suffer health effects. If he caught Zack fishing for his pack somewhere that cameras could catch him, he always caught his hand and gave him The Look. 

Sephiroth was the only one who would join him on occasion. It was something he reserved for moments when he truly needed outside help to steady himself. He always took his cigarette from Zack with shaking hands, and Zack would have to hold the lighter if it was going to get lit at all. He had explained once that smoke in his lungs reminded him of the battlefield—the one place he felt truly competent, like he fully understood what was happening. It had hurt Zack’s heart to hear the explanation, but he had never stopped sharing his pack when Sephiroth needed a light. 

So when Zack went out to the balcony, leaning over the railing with his cigarette between his fingers, he had expected company sooner or later. He needed the cigarette badly, and expected Sephiroth wouldn’t be far behind him. When he heard the balcony door slide open, he slipped the cigarette between his lips and went digging in his pocket for the pack to get Sephiroth his own. 

“Would you put that out? Cloud is young and unenhanced, who knows what that could do to him.”

Zack turned around, eyebrows raised, to see Genesis balancing Cloud one hip. 

“What are you two doing out here?”

“The board won’t give me a leave of absence unless I go in and make a case in person. I can’t bring him with me, and you’re the next person he’s most comfortable with.”

Zack nodded his understanding and took another drag on his cigarette to calm his nerves about the situation. He blew the smoke carefully away from them both. 

“Okay. Yeah, sure,” Zack said, looking around. He grabbed the ashtray and sat on the floor, leaning against the window wall behind him. He set the ashtray on his right and patted the space next to him on his left. 

Genesis sighed but placed Cloud on the floor next to him. He smoothed his hair back from his face as Cloud looked up at him, mostly confused but still slightly distressed to be deposited next to an alpha. 

“I’ll be right back, little one,” Genesis promised. “Zack will look after you until I am.”

Cloud gave a little confused trill and butted his head against Genesis’s still-outstretched hand. Genesis smiled softly and ruffled his hair. 

“Soon,” Genesis promised again, before turning away. He stopped with one foot back inside the apartment to turn back, telling Zack, “Put that damned thing out.”

His voice was restrained from snapping only

because Cloud was present, and they both knew it. Still, Zack flicked him a lazy salute, the still-burning cigarette between his fingers. 

“Good luck with the board.”

Genesis groaned and disappeared inside, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Zack let his head fall back against the window. The nicotine did nothing for him, his body fighting off the toxin before it could affect him, but the gesture, the motion, the slow in-out of his breath calmed him like few things did. A lot of his nerves from earlier this morning were lacking. 

He knew Genesis was right. He shouldn’t smoke around Cloud. But surely if he could withstand everything he had so far, five minutes of secondhand smoke wouldn’t kill him. He wouldn’t light another, when this one was done, even though he had been planning on it. That was concession enough. 

He took another deep pull before angling the puff he blew out away from Cloud. He flicked the ash into the tray. He then slanted a glance down at the boy, to find him watching him attentively. 

The cigarettes had calmed Zack’s nerves, but Sephiroth’s dominance display this morning had settled Cloud’s just as much. Eating on the floor and being put in his place in a way he understood instinctively went a long, long way in giving Cloud something he understood. It felt like, maybe, he would be able to have as close to normalcy as he could get, just without the pain he was used to. 

With both of them significantly calmer than they were this morning, when Zack rolled his head to look over at Cloud, they were able to share a long look without Cloud falling apart into fear. Cloud blinked placidly at him. Zack blinked back. He raised the cigarette and took another drag before blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. 

Cloud tilted his head and gave a curious trill. He looked pointedly at the cigarette and then back to Zack. 

“What, this?” Zack asked, holding up the cigarette. Cloud chirped and leaned closer. Playing along, Zack held it out for his inspection, letting Cloud sniff at it and then wrinkle his nose. He trilled his disapproval, but didn’t lean away. 

Zack chuckled and said, “You don’t have to like it, I’ll be done in a minute. Don’t tell Genesis I finished it instead of putting it out like he said.”

Cloud chirruped and watched with avid interest as Zack took another pull and then blew the smoke away again. When Cloud continued to stare, Zack shrugged, flicked the end over the little dis, and held it out to him, filter first. 

Cloud blinked a few times, then, trying to mimic Zack, leaned forward and took it between his teeth. 

He leaned back, holding it delicately between his fangs, and tilted his head, as if asking if he was doing it right. 

It was the cutest godsdamn thing Zack had ever seen. 

Zack covered his mouth to hide his  _ pffffft _ sound before he bursted out in laughter. Cloud tried to trill his confusion, but the inhale had him breathing in the smoke, and it burned at his throat. Cloud dropped the cigarette on the concrete of the balcony and began coughing. 

“Oh gods, kid, I’m sorry,” Zack said between laughs, thumping Cloud on the back hard enough to help but not hard enough to hurt. When the coughing subsided, and Cloud rubbed at his throat, his expression twisted, Zack rubbed at his back with a grin. 

He picked up the cigarette and finally stubbed it out, telling Cloud, “Gaia, for once, I’m glad you don’t speak Common—if you told Genesis about that, I think he’d kill me.”

Cloud let out a mournful little coo and ducked his head. 

Zack scooted closer, and when Cloud didn’t go tense, he looped an arm around his shoulder. He watched Cloud closely, ready to retreat at the first sign of trouble, but Cloud just blinked up at him easily. 

He didn’t know that Cloud had already decided that he would do anything they asked. They were so much kinder than his owners in Nibelheim; there was nothing they could ask him for that he wouldn’t give. 

His fear for his own safety had diminished so much so fast. If Zack was planning to hurt him, that was fine. If Zack was planning to fuck him, that was fine, too. It was rejection from the pack that terrified him now, or the thought of Genesis being hurt. 

He had been around Zack more than the other alphas. Zack was the one who purred for him, and who had sat on the floor with him. Zack didn’t seem like any alpha he knew. He almost seemed to care, in a way Cloud had thought was something only omegas did. If there was an alpha Cloud thought he might be able to relax around, it was Zack. 

With Cloud looking up at him with those wide, wide eyes, his expression open and trusting for the first time, that protective instinct rose up in Zack like a tsunami. It was overwhelming, and overpowering. He could smell Cloud, cedar and chamomile and that distinct omega sweetness, and he knew in that instant that the Turks would have to go through him if they wanted Cloud for their program. 

He and the others hadn’t talked about making Cloud a proper member of the pack. Genesis had touched his forehead to Cloud’s, and they all understood now that the gesture told Cloud they were packmates. But when Angeal had suggested it, he had seemed more interested in calming Cloud than meaning that claim. 

The problem was, when Cloud was so close to him, and finally unafraid, it was all Zack could think about. He knew what Cloud must think his role in a pack would be, but the sex wasn’t the heart of it to Zack. 

It was the thought of keeping Cloud safe and sound, protecting him from anyone who might try to use or hurt him. It was about doting on him, and teaching him about affection. It was about watching him grow and blossom, about helping someone who needed it, about the way the sweet look on Cloud’s face made his heart ache. 

He found he was more concerned with loving him than fucking him. His eyes fell to Cloud’s scent gland, cedar and chamomile fogging his head, and he wanted to see what his bite looked like on that throat. He wanted to stare in the mirror, admiring how Cloud’s bite would look on his. 

He shook his head sharply. 

He was getting ahead of himself. He had to talk to the others first, see how they felt about it. He had to give it some time, be sure this wasn’t his instincts talking, that Cloud would really suit them all. He had to decide how he felt about Cloud being so damnably  _ young _ —not as far from him in age as he was the others, but at Cloud’s age, even a few years made a world of difference. 

He tried to put the matter aside. There were too many things to sort out later. Even if he got the others on board tonight, it would be ages before they could actually  _ talk _ to Cloud and get him to consent properly. There was nothing to do about it now. 

But, much as they had that morning, the protective pheromones were wafting from Zack in a thick cloud that overwrote even the lingering cigarette smoke. It wasn’t a scent Cloud had ever smelled before, but it went right to his head. Feral as he was, he relied mostly on his instincts, and his instincts knew immediately what that scent implied. An alpha that wanted to care for him. 

Cloud gave a little shiver, blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to clear his head. Pressed this close to Zack, the pheromones were far more effective than they had been that morning, and were more effective on him  _ still _ for how feral he was. 

“Hey, you okay?” Zack asked, looking down at him, having felt his shiver. “You cold?”

Cloud was trying very hard to remain in control of himself. Zack may be kinder than any other alpha he’d met, but there were still rules. He still needed to behave. But that  _ scent _ was wearing at his walls—it was making him feel dangerously safe. His instincts were telling him to relax; an alpha that wanted to protect him would never hurt him, after all. But an alpha that would  _ never _ hurt him was a foreign concept to Cloud. 

Cloud chirped quietly, trying to respond to Zack but too focused on fighting his instincts. 

Zack pulled him closer, one hand rubbing at Cloud’s arm to warm him up. 

“Maybe we should go inside, let you warm… up… or, nevermind?”

As he spoke, Cloud lost the battle with his instincts. Zack bundling him closer was the permission he needed, snapping his tenuous grip on his instincts. 

Cloud moved carefully as he crawled into Zack’s lap, straddling his hips. Even like this, he didn’t dare embrace Zack, but took hold of the fabric of his shirt instead. He pressed as close as he could get, nuzzling into Zack’s throat. He pressed his nose right to his scent gland, breathing in sandalwood and cinnamon. He purred quietly, not to try and influence Zack in any way, simply because contentment had settled deep into his bones. 

His head was foggy. He couldn’t think. All sense slipped through his fingers, replaced by sandalwood and cinnamon, and the warm scent of a protective alpha. 

Zack had no idea that he was, however unintentionally, affecting Cloud. All he knew was that he suddenly had a lap full of omega, his nose full of cedar and chamomile. It only ratcheted the protective instinct higher, to have this little omega seeking shelter in his embrace. Especially an omega who  _ needed _ protection, the way Cloud did. 

Zack didn’t realize when he started holding Cloud closer, only that it felt deeply right to do so. He was pretty sure he had started purring around the same time Cloud did, the sounds twining and overlapping. 

He was perfectly aware of when he started scenting Cloud, because it had come with a long moment of hesitation before his thoughts settled on  _ fuck it _ . He rubbed his scent gland over Cloud’s hair over, and over, and over again, Cloud ducking his head lower, submitting to the gesture, but purring louder in his pleasure at it. He continued scenting him until their scents mingled, sandalwood on cedar on cinnamon on chamomile. It soothed something deep in his bones, to know that even when they parted, Cloud would walk away wearing his scent. 

When he was content that Cloud would smell like him for at least the rest of the day, he ducked his head, burying his nose in Cloud’s hair to breathe in their intertwined scents. The breath he blew out shook. Gaia, it smelled so  _ right _ . And it would only smell better, if he got the chance to bond Cloud and scent him again. He rubbed his cheek on Cloud’s hair and held him tighter, trying very hard to pretend that his heart hadn’t already decided that that was a  _ when _ , not an if. 

Cloud, wrapped, for the first time in his life, in the embrace of an alpha that wanted to take care of him, those protective pheromones clouding his thoughts, couldn’t stop himself from giving another shiver of pleasure. He mewled quietly, when their mingled scent drifted low enough to fill his nose. He felt so  _ good _ , so achingly perfect, that the thought of trying to give Zack the only kind of pleasure he was familiar with crossed his mind, but he set it aside. That felt unimportant, in this moment, like something that could be taken care of later. 

For the first time in his life, Cloud felt wholly and truly  _ safe _ . 

He decided, then and there, that no matter what happened, he would not go back to Nibelheim. If this pack decided they didn’t want him, he would do whatever it took to change their minds. Failing that, he would find a way to kill himself before they could send him away. After having  _ this _ , he couldn’t go back. He wouldn’t. 

They didn’t have to keep him, if they didn’t want him. But no one else would ever, ever have him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Genesis was driving everyone up a wall. 

No one wanted to  _ blame _ him, really. They understood. They all felt protective of Cloud, and Genesis was accustomed to being the one he felt safest with. But he’d come home from his meeting and found Cloud, curled up asleep on Zack’s chest, wrapped in his arms, and tore off on a warpath. 

No one had seen Genesis this jealous in ages. It only ever happened in the rare instance where some unfortunate soul decided to hit on one of his packmates. He was certainly never so jealous  _ of _ his packmates. But since he saw Zack and Cloud together, he was hoarding Cloud’s time like a miser. 

Cloud wasn’t sure what was happening. He knew he was with Genesis all the time, of course, but he often was, now that he wasn’t in Nibelheim. He was so in awe of the simple things that he didn’t have time to question matters like pack dynamics. He was too busy being constantly shocked at having easy access to food and water, to being able to sleep regularly, to bathing, to not being in pain, to not wearing that prong collar—the list never seemed to end. He even had his own clothes, now, and a soft leather collar in a blue that matched his eyes. 

Cloud was content with Genesis—that was part of the problem. He was so rarely afraid in his presence anymore, but whenever he went out of sight, Cloud’s distress spiked. And it was getting worse, where now Cloud was getting anxious whenever they weren’t touching. It made even simple matters, like bathing and using the restroom, much more complicated. 

It was barely a week later, but enough was enough. Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth were tired of being snapped at in their own home over nothing. They wanted their partner back. They wanted to be allowed to help Cloud as well. 

It was Sephiroth who decided they’d waited long enough. Genesis was setting Cloud on the cushion on the floor they had set out for him, to allow him to be on the ground but comfortable, trying to extricate himself to go shower. 

“I’ll be right back, little one,” Genesis promised, brushing the hair from Cloud’s eyes. “Before you know it.”

Cloud whined low in his throat and butted his head against Genesis’s fingers. 

“Just wait right here, I’ll be back.”

Genesis stepped away, but Cloud attempted to follow, on his hands and knees. 

“No, Cloud,  _ no _ ,” Genesis said sternly, moving Cloud back to the cushion. Cloud whined, but stayed put this time; he had learned to listen to Genesis when he said no. 

“Take your time, Genesis,” Sephiroth said, not looking up from his laptop, though his fingers were still on the keyboard. 

Genesis paused, still bent over and touching Cloud. He drew himself up to full height, ignoring how Cloud whined at the loss. 

“I’d rather be quick.”

“You deserve a break. Take some time for yourself.”

Genesis narrowed his eyes, his voice waspish when he said, “And if I don’t want to?”

“Do it. You’re doing more harm than good to you both, this way.”

Angeal, who was at the table with Sephiroth on his PHS, went still and glanced up at them. Zack was rattling around in the kitchen still. 

“You may be my general, but that has no impact in our home.”

“I am not speaking as your general. I am speaking as your packmate, who is watching you grow dangerously possessive of Cloud, to both your detriment.”

“Our  _ detriment _ ?”

“Yes. You cannot bear to see him being cared for by someone else. He is with you so often that he is developing separation anxiety. This is good for neither of you. You are backsliding into habits you have admitted you don’t like, and encouraging him to form bad habits of his own.”

Genesis paused. He looked down at Cloud, who watched him with round, sad eyes and whined when he was given attention. Genesis frowned. Maybe there was a point here. 

“Someone has to care for him, and he’s most comfortable with me.”

“True, because you’re coddling him, and not allowing anyone else near him. He will be distressed, but it is necessary to push him through that, if he is to have any hope for normalcy.”

Genesis pursed his lips. Then he spun on his heel, his boots clicking against the tile as he swept out of the room. 

“He better be in one piece when I come back.”

“He will be. But don’t come back for at least an hour.”

“I will not use this time to do paperwork for you.”

“It isn’t for me—it is simply your responsibility. But do what you like.”

Then Genesis was gone. 

There was a long moment of silence, where Angeal and Sephiroth peered over the table at Cloud, who had ducked his head in submission. 

“What’s the plan now?” Angeal asked, his voice hushed. 

“I… may not have thought this far out. I thought he’d fuss more.”

“Mm. Shit.”

“Indeed.”

They continued staring at the crown of Cloud’s head until Zack came back, juggling a bowl of cereal carefully balanced on a mug of coffee, a spoon in his free hand. He paused in the doorway. 

“Gen finally went to shower?”

“Yeah. Seph kicked him out for a while,” Angeal explained. 

“Hardly. I explained that his actions were becoming a problem, and he took the responsible next step.”

“Huh. Didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

“... Neither did I.”

Zack shrugged and went to the table, where he carefully unloaded his meal. Then he paused, glanced down at Cloud, then back up to his plates. He moved them, and sat at Cloud’s side on the floor. 

Once Zack was in what Cloud considered omega territory, Cloud thought it was safe to look up at him. Zack smiled at him, lips closed to not bare teeth, and then took a bite of his cereal. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Zack asked. Cloud blinked placidly at him, but the smell of his anxiety was still thick in the air. When Zack put his spoon in his bowl to reach out and ruffle Cloud’s hair, the boy huffed his annoyance, but his expression belied the fussing. That was better than his distress. 

“What would you suggest? You seem to understand him better,” Sephiroth asked slowly. 

Zack shrugged. 

“I dunno, it’s just instinct, isn’t it? He communicates just fine, it just isn’t with words. You just have to meet him where he’s at before you can try and bring him to your level,” Zack explained, shifting over. “Come sit down here with us, it’s a good first step.”

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at each other nervously; they were each thinking that both of them would be too much, when they could still smell Cloud’s anxiety. 

“You should go,” Sephiroth insisted.

“No, my size bothers him—you go.”

“After that dominance display, I think he’d prefer you.”

“Actually,” Zack interrupted, “I think that’s exactly why it should be you, Seph.”

“Beg pardon?”

“He was so calm after. You met him at his level—that’s what I’m talking about. He’ll remember that, and might be a little more open to you.”

“Won’t he be intimidated that I’ll do it again?”

“He’ll just try to make sure not to give you reason to. C’mon, let’s try.”

Zack took another bite of cereal, then rubbed the small scent gland in his wrist over Cloud’s hair. Cloud blinked a few times, but his anxiety seemed to fade some. He remembered the last time he wore Zack’s scent, how safe he felt. Maybe he wasn’t Genesis, but he was a good second. 

That scenting distracted Cloud right up until Sephiroth lowered himself to sit with them. Cloud’s eyes widened; he couldn’t understand what  _ this _ alpha was doing in omega territory. 

But Cloud could still mind his manners. He dipped his head and curled his shoulders respectfully. He remembered the feel of this alpha’s fangs on his neck. He didn’t think it would happen again, not unless he gave him cause, but he didn’t  _ want _ to give him cause. 

Sephiroth frowned at the sight. 

“He doesn’t submit out of hand like that with you,” he said. “How do I correct it without upsetting him?”

Zack hummed around a mouthful of cereal. He knew Sephiroth tamped down on his instincts all the time, but Zack didn’t have much problem drawing on them. It was a little weird to him that it wasn’t obvious to everyone in the room, what to do with a submissive omega.

“Put your palm on his head, first—you have to accept the submission. Don’t press down or anything, just rest your hand there,” Zack said, gesturing with his spoon as he spoke. 

Sephiroth reached out hesitantly, before lightly pressing his hands to Cloud’s head. Cloud didn’t move, but the tension in him unwound, his spiking anxiety smoothing out again. 

“Then what?”

“Now, take his chin—be gentle—and raise his face.”

Sephiroth did as instructed, and Cloud didn’t fight to keep his head ducked. He raised his head, his face filled with wonder. He carefully didn’t look Sephiroth in the eyes, turning his face to one side and out of Sephiroth’s hand; omegas should never look alphas in the eye. Even when their submission was somehow accepted. Even when they were given permission to stop submitting by raising their head. 

“Nuh-uh,” Zack said, waving his spoon side to side. “Take his chin again, turn his face back to you. He needs to know that you don’t want him to defer anymore.”

Sephiroth tried again, and this time, Cloud’s wide, blue eyes met his. He looked shocked, and awed, and… hopeful? Certainly hopeful, by the bright, sweet scent in the air. Sephiroth gave him a small smile, and Cloud’s mouth fell open in a small gasp. He returned the smile hesitantly. 

“Now what?” he asked Zack, but his eyes never left Cloud’s face. It was like speaking through a translator, except right now, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. 

“Hmmmm,” Zack said, tapping his spoon against the side of the bowl. Normally, that would have drawn Cloud’s attention, but he was enraptured with Sephiroth. “Flex your hand back and offer him your wrist. You want to get to know each other. Scent’s the quickest way to do that.”

Sephiroth did as he was told, and Cloud looked between it and his eyes uncertainly. He offered a little questioning trill, and waited for Sephiroth’s nod before moving. He leaned down, still watching Sephiroth’s eyes for as long as he could, until his nose was just over the gland in Sephiroth’s wrist. 

Cloud inhaled deeply, breathing in mint and iron, his eyes fluttering shut. There was hesitancy, in his scent. Uncertainty. Hope. A longing to please, and Cloud wondered if he wanted to please one of the other alphas. Maybe that was why he was reaching out to Cloud, to make Zack happy. 

Another inhale, and he teased the scent out further. Concern. Thinly veiled joy. Was that… protectiveness? 

Cloud leaned back just enough to peer up at Sephiroth, who looked back at him steadily, not much of a hint of his emotions on his face. 

He ducked his head back down to sniff again, and—yes. Protectiveness. He knew he liked that. Protective alphas felt like safety. He grew more aware of the scent now that he had picked it out, and it soothed something that ached inside him. 

Hesitantly, he pressed his forehead to Sephiroth’s wrist, asking politely for what he wanted. 

Zack hummed and pointed with his spoon, saying around his mouthful, “He wants you to scent him, that’s good.”

“How do you  _ know _ these things?” Sephiroth said, his tone low with wonder. 

“Dunno. I just know what it means when I see it. Quit being a chicken and get to it.”

Sephiroth huffed a laugh but complied, slowly running his wrist over Cloud’s hair. Cloud blinked open his eyes slowly, but only to half mast. He looked immensely pleased as Sephiroth scented him again and again. Hesitantly, he began to purr, the sound rattling and stuttering, as he leaned into the touch. 

Sephiroth paused long enough that Cloud chirped his confusion. Then Sephiroth did something he hadn’t done for someone outside his pack since he was a child, when it was made abundantly clear he should never do it again. 

He purred for Cloud. 

Cloud swayed dangerously. The accepted submission, combined with the scenting,

combined with the purring had him dangerously relaxed. Sephiroth’s hands shot out to steady him and the rumble cut off. Cloud shook his head to clear it and cooed quietly, the sound almost mournful. 

“I won’t continue if it will make you fall,” Sephiroth told Cloud, despite knowing he wouldn’t understand. 

“Go sit next to him, keep him upright,” Zack suggested, his bowl set on the table above them now as he sipped at his coffee. “I think he really liked the purring.”

Sephiroth looked unsure, saying, “Certainly that would be pushing it too far.”

“We’ll all know if he panics. Give it a shot, chicken.”

Sephiroth huffed, but was clearly more amused than upset when he said, “Stop  _ calling _ me that.”

“Sure, when you quit acting like one.”

Sephiroth sighed, but scooted over next to Cloud, who shockingly didn’t try to move away from him. He trilled curiously when Sephiroth got closer still, but hummed when Sephiroth wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Cloud shuffled a little closer and shifted, moving from his knees to fall onto one hip, resting against Sephiroth’s side. 

He’d said, what seemed like forever ago now, that he would let this pack do anything they liked. If Sephiroth wanted to hold him, he wouldn’t protest. It wasn’t like he minded, not with his nose still full of mint and iron and warm protective pheromones. 

He tucked himself into Sephiroth’s side, then looked up at him with wide eyes. He cooed quietly. He and Sephiroth exchanged blinks until Sephiroth began purring again. 

This time, when Cloud swayed, it was right into Sephiroth’s side, where he could hold him upright. He slumped, boneless and content, into his side. The rush of rightness, the bone-deep soothing was heady. Cloud trilled quietly, but the sound trailed off, as he shut his eyes and buried his face in Sephiroth’s chest. 

Sephiroth peeked up at Angeal, who was leaning forward to peer over the table at what was happening. 

Angeal grinned.

He gave him two thumbs up. 

Sephiroth, with his one free hand, returned the gesture. 


	9. Chapter 9

No one entirely expected the turn of events. 

They had settled into a routine, found some semblance of normalcy. Cloud still slept in the nest with Genesis. In the morning, they both took care of their hygiene, Genesis showering after giving Cloud a bath. He seemed to immensely enjoy the simple pleasure of being clean. During the bath, Genesis recited Loveless to Cloud, who still didn’t seem to understand the words, but would occasionally try to mimic words Genesis said. His favorite word was “friend,” but sometimes he repeated back “gift” and “fly,” and his pronunciation was improving slowly but surely. 

After his bath, he was passed off to Zack so Genesis could shower. Zack sat on the floor with him and they ate breakfast together. He stayed with Zack until lunch, where they watched television or Zack played video games and Cloud watched, still awed by what he was seeing. 

Lunch was with Sephiroth. He joined Cloud on the floor sometimes, but more often he pulled Cloud into his lap so he could work while they ate. Cloud’s tolerance for Sephiroth had greatly improved, but how much time he was comfortable spending with him depended on the day. Some days he spent with Sephiroth until dinner, some days he only barely made it through lunch. 

They all noticed that he never  _ asked _ to be allowed to go to someone else. He didn’t whimper or whine or squirm. He sat still, slowly tensing, carefully controlling his breath as his distress rolled off him in waves. They learned to pay close attention to his scent and move him to someone else whenever he started to grow afraid. 

If Cloud needed someone else, Genesis would take him. He had the most guaranteed time off, having won his leave of absence from the board. He ended up with Genesis regardless in the evening, the two of them eating dinner together before Genesis curled up on the couch with Cloud, reading to him from a variety of books in the evening. 

He was improving with the simple children’s books. He often repeated the few words he knew if he heard them, no matter the text Genesis read from. He still had no grasp on grammar, but his vocabulary was growing steadily. 

Then it was winding down, tea and then brushing their teeth, before returning to the nest for the night, just to do it all over again the next day. 

There was some flexibility. Everyone but Genesis still had missions, and was picking up Genesis’s slack besides. Genesis compensated by doing their paperwork while they were with Cloud. Usual time slots could be adjusted depending on who was available, and Genesis was always there to cover if needed. 

Cloud understood, to a point, what they were trying to do. He didn’t think they were preparing him for society, but he did think they were preparing him to take a proper role in their pack. 

They wanted to speak with him, how they did with each other, so he tried very hard when they taught him. They wanted him calm, judging by how they removed him from any situation that upset him, so he tried his best to be steady. They wanted him to be able to function on his own, which was a strange sentiment. He had always known omegas to be wholly dependent. Prize omegas were pampered, breeders were used; there was no need for them to contribute outside of their functions. 

But they didn’t seem interested in those functions. He tried, a handful of times, to offer himself to Genesis. He thought that was the sensible place to start. He could initiate with an omega, but he was always supposed to wait for an alpha to give him whatever they liked. He didn’t need to start anything there; he would take what he was given when they were interested. 

It confused him that the alphas didn’t seem to want him, but it confused him more that Genesis kept turning down his advances. Because he could smell his sexual frustration. He was pent up, and it was only going to get worse. He saw the heated looks Genesis exchanged with the alphas, heard the quiet moans they tried to hide from the next room over. 

But it had been weeks, now. Maybe even a month—Cloud had never had a good sense for time. Surely Genesis was going to need  _ something  _ soon, and Cloud knew he couldn’t rely on alphas to give it to him. 

But Genesis was becoming increasingly distressed with every offer he made. He pinned Cloud quicker and quicker each time, usually with a firm “no.” The last time, he’d been so upset, clearly needing his point across immediately, that he put his fangs to Cloud’s throat. 

Cloud tried every trick he knew. The wide eyes, the whining, asking verbally with the one word he had been sure of even before he got here. Nothing  _ worked _ . Genesis was growing more and more frustrated with him for trying. Cloud was growing more and more frustrated with rejection. 

The last time had been bad. In a blink, Genesis had him on his belly, one hand pinning his hands and the other making a tight fist in Cloud’s hair, pressing his face into the mattress. Genesis fit his teeth around the back of Cloud’s neck with just enough pressure that Cloud went limp immediately. He growled for good measure, but he didn’t need to. 

Cloud hadn’t expected to do what he did. It was out of line, and would have gotten him beaten in Nibelheim. But he was so frustrated with his attempts being rebuffed, so confused that Genesis wouldn’t let him help when it was clearly his duty, so hurt by being rejected all the time. 

It started with a sniffle. A few tears trickled down his cheek, but they slid by unnoticed. The growling stopped when his breath hitched, and Genesis focused on listening. Then it turned to a sob and Cloud’s tenuous grip on his feelings gave out. He cried longer and harder than he remembered doing in quite a while, Genesis quickly letting him up and bundling him close. The alphas had come to check on them, and he wanted to ask them what he was doing  _ wrong _ , but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the words, and they wouldn’t understand omega matters anyway. 

He had given up on that tact, for now. He would figure out how to get Genesis to let him help sooner or later. For now, there was one goal he could achieve, one way he could improve how the pack saw him. It had never been out of reach, just intimidating, but with his failure to reach Genesis, he decided he had to reach  _ someone _ . 

During breakfast with Zack, he finished his food quickly. He had stopped trying to share; it seemed to only upset them when he did. He set his plate and fork carefully on the table, as he had been taught to do. Then he dipped low, pressing his palms and forehead to the floor, asking. The pose could ask for many things, but usually it was forgiveness or permission. 

Zack, who needed these gestures explained the least, looked curious. He understood that, in this context, it wasn’t so much groveling, as it looked, as simple manners. Zack paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. He put the egg-laden utensil back on his plate. He reached out and touched the back of Cloud’s head, granting permission, though he wasn’t sure exactly what it was he wanted. 

Cloud lifted his head and butted his forehead against Zack’s palm in thanks. Then he crawled under the table and out the opposite side to sit at Angeal’s feet. 

His posture was immaculate, back straight and hands primly in his lap. He was clearly trying to impress. He looked and smelled a little nervous, but there was only the slightest hint of fear. He was clearly pushing through it and trying to make a good impression, despite how they had been living together for almost a month now. 

Angeal froze, his fork still in his mouth, as he looked down at Cloud, looking back up at him. He chewed slowly and swallowed, trying to find time to understand what was happening. Trying to convince himself not to be too hopeful. 

“Zack?” Angeal asked, hesitant. “What’s he up to?”

Zack hummed and said, “No clue. Why don’t you try and find out?”

Angeal slowly put his fork down, looking unsure about the whole thing. He’d had no real interactions with Cloud, the little omega put off by his bulk. But Cloud was reaching out to  _ him _ . He was being so brave. He couldn’t just ignore a gesture like  _ that.  _

Angeal slowly slid his chair out, then joined Cloud on the floor. 

Cloud dipped his head. He didn’t round his shoulders or bow, as he had done in weeks past. Polite, but not desperate. Respectful, but not cowering. Angeal felt his heart swell. 

He reached out and took Cloud’s chin between his index finger and thumb, raising it gently. Cloud blinked slowly at him, far too slow to be accidental. A sign of acceptance, calm, of feeling safe and secure. 

Angeal was never one to fight down his instincts the way Genesis and Sephiroth did, but he was also not quite as in touch with them as Zack was. Zack, he had explained years ago, had been raised in a large, tactile family. They didn’t always communicate verbally. If nonverbal communication was its own language, then Zack was fluent from being raised with it. 

Angeal grew up with only his mother and Genesis, really. His mother, a beta just trying to get by and provide for her family, and Genesis, who had loathed his classification in Banora for the way omegas were homebound. Neither of them communicated nonverbally often, and such gestures were frowned upon in Shinra. He had no practice. 

But he was connected to his instincts, and could understand some. Between that and a little bit of research, he was relatively confident he could communicate with Cloud. If Zack was fluent, then he was conversational. 

So, no, he had never seen a slow blink like that. But he had read about them, and it didn’t take much thinking to know he should let the rumble build in his chest. 

Cloud had been getting better at this, the longer he stayed with them. He didn’t slump quite as badly as he used to. He still swayed dangerously, but was able to keep himself upright. Angeal shifted, sitting cross-legged, and beckoned Cloud forward. 

Cloud didn’t need to think about it. He wanted the pack to be happy with him, and that meant being okay with  _ all _ of them. He had been held by everyone but Angeal. He had been in everyone else’s lap. And, besides, Angeal was proving to be kind, much like the rest of his pack. Cloud settled himself in the cradle of Angeal’s legs, his own gnarled ones draped over to one side. 

Cloud was trying to mind his manners, still. He didn’t know Angeal, and wanted to be polite. He wanted to do whatever would make him happy, but Angeal seemed content to simply sit there with him. 

“I wonder what made him want to reach out,” Zack said, watching the proceedings with interest. 

Angeal shrugged and let his purr taper off, Cloud shaking his head just a bit to clear it. 

“I don’t know. I’m glad he’s as brave as he is.”

“He’s a tough kid,” Zack said, impossibly fond. “He’s got more courage than a lot of SOLDIERs I know.”

Angeal was about to say something, but Cloud ducked his head and made a small questioning trill, one hand held palm up toward Angeal. 

See, the thing was, Angeal knew what the individual gestures meant. The ducked head and trill probably meant a request for permission. That palm up was a polite way to refer to someone. But he had no idea what those things meant when combined. 

But it couldn’t hurt to see what would happen. He touched the back of his head, granting permission much as Zack had. 

Zack hissed in a sharp breath, starting to say, “Geal, I dunno if you should—oh. Oh, well, that’s okay, I guess.”

Cloud had shifted to face him more completely and gripped Angeal’s shoulders. He felt along the bare skin of his shoulders and then down his arms to his elbows. He brought his hands back up, running them along his trapezius, then down over his pectorals to his abdominals. Getting acquainted with the size and shape of him. Making it familiar, so it wouldn’t make him afraid anymore. 

Cloud brought his hands to rest of Angeal’s chest. He pulled in a shaky breath, then blew it out slowly. 

He raised his eyes to Angeal’s and gave him another slow, slow blink. 

Acceptance. Calm. Feeling safe and secure. 

Angeal pulled Cloud tighter against him, and Cloud just ducked his head, nuzzling at his chest. He purred, the sound rattling and stuttering, his hands curling into weak fists in the fabric of Angeal’s shirt. 

Carefully, Angeal rubbed his scent gland over Cloud’s hair, and the purring pitched higher in appreciation. Cloud raised his head enough to make the process easier, and Angeal had to focus on keeping his breath steady as he scented Cloud. 

Because this felt  _ right _ . Not that it ever felt  _ wrong _ , with his other partners, because those instances always felt deeply right as well. But this scratched some very base itch Angeal wasn’t aware he had. Cloud was small and fragile and dainty. He was dependent, and needed help. He soaked up affection like a sponge, seemed to long for any kind touch as if he couldn’t live without it, seemed to ache to please. He was happy to submit, willing to do anything he was asked for, wanted only to keep the pack happy with him. 

He was like some long-distant dream of an omega. He was the kind of omega people daydreamed about. He would not only let Angeal protect him and care for him, he longed for it. 

Angeal, like many alphas, had dreamed of an omega like this. Soft and sweet and pliant. Not that he didn’t appreciate the kind of omega Genesis was, all strength and fire, a challenge, whose submission one must earn, and woe to anyone who made the attempt and proved unworthy. He loved Genesis, right down to the core of him, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t fantasized about this. 

Angeal didn’t realize he was holding Cloud so tightly to him. He didn’t realize the way his scent was swamped with protectiveness, rosemary and plum coated in warmth. He didn’t realize that he had started to purr, much less that he had pitched it to its most soothing tone. 

The simple chance to coddle an omega that was receptive to such a thing, to coddle  _ Cloud, _ who was bent and twisted and broken in many ways that mattered very much, who he had been longing to do this with since they found him—it went to his head. He didn’t realized he had gone overboard until Cloud slumped wholly against him, his head lolling and eyelids fluttering. 

He stopped purring the second he noticed and loosened his grip. But Cloud didn’t sit upright. In a panic, Angeal checked his pulse, and found it strong beneath his fingers. Just asleep. 

Angeal glanced at Zack to see him frozen in place, his mug halfway to his mouth, which was agape. 

“Holy shit, man,” Zack whispered. 

Angeal cleared his throat and shifted Cloud in his arms so he would be more comfortable. The omega curled up against his chest, his face tucked into Angeal’s throat, who was trying very hard to pretend his ears weren’t burning. 

When it became clear Angeal wasn’t going to answer, Zack set his mug carefully on the floor and said, “Did you just… alpha at him so hard you knocked him out?”

Angeal pressed his lips into a line. He busied himself with smoothing Cloud’s hair. He may not have tried very hard to keep the scent gland in his wrist from Cloud’s hair in the process. 

“I don’t think ‘alpha’ can be used as a verb, Zack.”

“You know what I mean. You totally did!”

“Keep your voice down, you’ll wake him.”

In an urgent whisper, Zack said, “I can’t believe you out-alpha’ed everyone the first time you got a chance.”

“This isn’t a competition, and I wasn’t trying to win anything.”

“Well, yeah, you’re acting all bashful, of course you didn’t mean to. But you  _ definitely _ did. Wait ‘til Gen hears about this.”

Angeal groaned and said, “Don’t, Zack.”

“Why not? He might just tease you about it.”

“Or he might get jealous that I’ve never ‘alpha’ed at him like that.”

“See, you can use it as a verb!”

“Volume, puppy.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Let’s keep this between us.”

“No promises.”

Angeal wanted to go wrangle Zack. To wrestle him and remind him who taught him every combat skill he knew. To twist his arm behind his back and pin him down until he yielded, when Angeal would kiss him, and everything would be right again. 

Angeal shook his head. Godsdammit. He needed to get out of this alpha mode before he irritated all his packmates. It was just difficult to think any other way with his lap full of a sleeping, soft omega. 

He didn’t know how the rest of them had been doing it. He just knew he had to figure it out quick, if Cloud was willing to be around him now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Things were shockingly good with the pack. 

And that was a problem. 

Once Cloud had managed to successfully approach Angeal, they all settled so easily. He was added to the routine without a problem. Cloud was progressing with his vocabulary, though he rarely spoke outside of lessons. Everyone seemed content with how things were going. 

But they weren’t going how they should. 

Cloud had thought that, surely, with a little time,  _ someone _ would put him to use. He had stopped offering to help Genesis with his sexual frustration, and strangely enough, he seemed  _ relieved _ . None of the alphas approached him. It was all deeply, deeply wrong. 

He was a breeder. He knew what he was good for, what his purpose was. He understood that he wasn’t up to pack standards yet, but he was making progress, and surely they didn’t plan to wait until he was as good as he needed to be. That would take  _ forever _ . He couldn’t sit around and let them treat him like a prize omega. He had to show them he knew his place. And, just because he couldn’t actually get pregnant yet, didn’t mean he shouldn’t be taking their knots. 

He planned for quite a while with no one suspecting anything. Genesis was right out—he had made his advances and been soundly rejected. Normally, he wouldn’t approach alphas first, but they seemed to need proof that he was willing. So he would give them that. 

Sephiroth was out. Cloud hadn’t forgotten the feeling of his teeth on his neck, and he seemed the least susceptible to simple instinctual matters. And he needed their instincts for this, because whatever was holding them back was surely some logical decision they had reached and not what their biology wanted. He could smell their want in every snatch of protective warmth in their scent. It wasn’t that he didn’t appeal to them. There was something else holding them back. 

Angeal was a better choice, but still out. He was more instinctual than Sephiroth, and Cloud  _ knew _ he wanted him. He remembered how quickly Angeal had put him to sleep—he wanted an omega like Cloud, and Cloud wanted to be whatever he needed. But he was strangely soft. He would give Cloud these sad looks any time his training came up in any way. He worried that this would be too close a reference to his training. No, Angeal was out too. 

That left Zack. The most instinctual of them all. The one he was most comfortable with anyway. The first one to be protective over him. He thought that, maybe, maybe he could get this to work. 

So, after breakfast, during his usual time with Zack, Cloud made his move. 

He tugged on Zack’s shirt a little and risked saying, “Nest?”

Zack lit up. No one was around to witness it, but it was a huge step forward. Cloud asking for what he wanted with his words was a milestone. Of  _ course _ Zack immediately picked him up and took him to the nest. He kicked the door shut behind him and deposited Cloud in before sitting on the edge of the bed himself. 

That wouldn’t do. Cloud needed to be with Zack. He crawled over to him and into his lap, straddling his legs. 

“What are you up to?” Zack asked. “I thought you wanted the nest?”

Cloud trilled at him before tugging down the collar of his shirt and flattening his tongue to his scent gland, drinking in sandalwood and cinnamon. 

Zack shivered, much as Cloud expected. He could feel his throat work as he swallowed hard. Cloud didn’t know why they reacted to grooming this way, but he remembered that Genesis had, that first time. He was glad it worked for Zack too. 

“Please tell me this is just grooming,” Zack said, his voice low and rough. 

Cloud purred, the sound deeper than he normally used. Alluring. An omega that wanted. He knew Zack would know that sound, and sure enough, his head fell back with a curse. 

But his hands found their way to Cloud’s hips regardless. 

Cloud purred again, the sound sultry as he licked and sucked at the gland. He could taste Zack’s want on his tongue through his scent, hot and sweet. It made Cloud’s arousal spike, and he realized something very, very strange. 

That, for the first time, he actually wanted this. 

He’d started this because he was supposed to, because this was his role in the pack, because he had a job to do and should get down to it. But with the taste of Zack’s lust on his tongue, he could feel himself responding in ways he never had before. He almost thought he was getting slick, only that made no sense. That only happened halfway through sex at best, and was just his body trying to protect itself. 

He continued mouthing at Zack’s gland, thoroughly distracting him, as he slipped a hand down into his pants. He pressed two fingers inside himself and whimpered at the feeling—was it supposed to feel that good? It never had before. 

He pulled his hand free and pulled back from Zack to look at it curiously. He spread his fingers, watching trails of slick spread and stretch between his two wet digits. He tilted his head at them, but didn’t realize the way he was panting. 

Much as Zack was panting, staring at Cloud’s hand, as he whispered, “ _ Fuck _ .”

Cloud hummed low in thought before slipping the fingers into his mouth. He was just curious. He had tasted other omegas before, but didn’t know what he tasted like. He let his eyes fall shut as he sucked the slick off his fingers. Cedar and chamomile and lust. It was good; he wondered if the pack would like it. He didn’t expect them to want to taste him, but he wondered. 

He pulled his fingers free with a wet pop but was surprised by the way Zack immediately grabbed his face and drew him down. His mouth was urgent on his, and Cloud wasn’t sure what was happening. He’d seen the pack kiss each other briefly, but nothing like this. Cloud opened his mouth to trill in question only for Zack to work his tongue inside. 

Cloud couldn’t help the low moan he gave. He shivered in Zack’s arms as his tongue stroked over his own, trying to taste Cloud off his own tongue. Cloud grabbed at Zack’s sweater and pulled himself closer as he whined low in his throat. He sucked at Zack’s tongue, wanting to keep it in his mouth.

It distracted him long enough that he didn’t immediately notice Zack hard against him. But when he did, he wasted no time rolling his hips against him. Zack pulled away to curse as Cloud ground their cocks together, his hands now on Zack’s shoulders for balance. Zack’s hands were tight enough on Cloud’s hips that they were sure to bruise, but Cloud didn’t mind. He didn’t think he’d ever mind bruises, if he only got them this way. 

Cloud continued rolling his hips, staring down at Zack. He could see how hot Zack’s stare had grown, but didn’t realize his own was much the same. They were both panting, hearts racing. The hot sweetness of want was rolling off both of them in waves. Cloud felt unbearably slick between the legs. 

So he widened his eyes and puckered his brow in his most desperate expression, and said in his neediest whine, “ _ Please _ , alpha.”

In a half-second, Zack flipped them. Cloud was on his back in the middle of the nest, Zack draped over him, and it felt so profoundly  _ right _ . Laced through the lust in Zack’s scent was protectiveness,  _ possessiveness _ , and, oh, those were things Cloud wanted very much indeed. Cloud whimpered and raised his arms to cling to Zack. 

Zack cursed again, dipping his head to mouth at Cloud’s gland, who finally understood why they seemed to think this was more sexual than grooming. He let out a soft keen at the feeling, growing achingly hard. Zack covered his mouth with one hand as he sucked particularly hard at the gland, making Cloud whine again. 

“Those noises are mine, do you understand?” Zack whispered. 

Cloud whimpered when Zack licked his gland again. He pressed his legs together for some hope of relief. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Cloud breathed, and Zack growled, and for once, Cloud wasn’t afraid of the sound. Because that wasn’t a warning, that was want. That was a possessive alpha who wanted  _ him _ . Gods, Cloud thought he must be dripping by this point. 

Zack slipped his hand down from his mouth, ghosting it along Cloud’s body before slipping it into his pants. He slid his palm firmly across Cloud’s little cock, making him whine and clap his own hands to his mouth to muffle the sounds. Zack then slipped two fingers inside him, but his fingers were so much  _ bigger _ than Cloud’s. Cloud tightened around him on instinct as he cried out, his eyes rolling back and shut. His hips twitched up, grinding the base of his cock to the heel of Zack’s hand before he reminded himself to stay still. 

Cloud trembled as Zack fingered him. He’d been penetrated many times by all manners of body parts and objects, but it had  _ never _ felt like this. It had never felt so  _ good _ before. He didn’t know how Zack was doing it,  _ what _ he was doing differently, he just hoped he never stopped. Between Zack’s deft fingers in his cunt and Zack’s clever mouth at his gland, Cloud was quickly coming undone. 

Until the bedroom door was flung against the wall with a sharp  _ bam! _

Zack growled his warning, fingers still inside Cloud as he looked over his shoulder, but before he could get a word out, Genesis was saying, “What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing! Get off of him!”

“ _ No _ ,” Zack growled. “This is what he wants. He asked  _ me _ .”

“He’s an abused child who thinks his worth is between his legs, Zackary, he doesn’t know any better. Now get off.”

Zack’s temper was clearly spiking, and it doused Cloud’s want like ice water to a flame. He couldn’t let Zack hurt Genesis. He knew Genesis was out of line, yelling at an alpha this way, but Genesis was  _ often  _ out of line. Cloud had to take control of the situation before it deteriorated. 

He took Zack’s face between gentle palms and brought it back to face him. He blinked slowly at him, then went about kissing Zack’s face, the action almost reverent. The sweetest deference, and coupled with the soft purr he started, it was a fast way to calm an alpha. Not that he had dared do this before, with anyone, but the actions came quickly, instinctually. 

Zack was soothed almost immediately. He took in a deep, shuddering breath, and then blew it out slowly. He pulled his hand out of Cloud’s pants and wiped it absently on his own before he rolled off him. He sat upright, and Cloud was quick to follow, curling into Zack’s side. Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and scented him before looking sullenly up at Genesis, who came to stand before him, hands on his hips. 

Genesis was careful, this time, to keep his tone moderated for Cloud’s sake as he said, “What the hell were you thinking?”

Zack sighed, trying very hard not to lash out. He was still feeling possessive, and Cloud tucked into his side didn’t help that feeling. But he did feel the need to protect him more strongly, so he controlled his temper for Cloud’s sake. 

“I’m serious, he wanted it. He asked for the nest, so I brought him here. Then he was in my lap, and grinding on me, and showing me how wet he was. He was enjoying it, Genesis, I didn’t force anything on him.”

“He has been conditioned to accept such treatment. He probably thought he needed to put out to keep us all happy. Either way, he is  _ young _ , Zack.”

“Not that much younger than me.”

“Young enough.”

“Then what is your plan, Genesis? Because all we’ve done is teach him that we’re his pack. He isn’t going to  _ want _ anyone else, even whenever you think he’s old enough and aware enough to consent, even though he just consented with me  _ just fine _ .”

“We cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“It’s coming fast, Gen—I can smell his heat getting close. Next week, maybe two at best. Do you want him to go it alone?  _ You _ know how miserable that is.”

Genesis frowned. He did, but he remembered it only distantly. He had been on blockers for years now. 

“We can’t make that decision for him.”

“He won’t be able to make it for himself in time. He just showed that he  _ wants _ sex, and that’s before the heat hits. If he even knows it’s an option to deal with it alone, he won’t think to pick it. And if we all disappear the way we would have to to respect that choice, he’ll freak out. Genesis, there’s no real choice here.”

After a long pause, Genesis shook his head. 

“That doesn’t mean we start now. Come out of here. And don’t let him drag you into this again.”

Zack kept his growl carefully behind his teeth. Instead, he kissed Cloud’s hair, and said, “Sorry. Guess it’s not happening today.”

Cloud cooed sadly, and Zack almost thought he had been understood. He cuddled closer, and let Zack carry him out of the room. 

But he did have a pout on his face the whole time. 


	11. Chapter 11

The tension in the apartment was so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

Everyone had heard about Zack’s indiscretion by now. Genesis kept making small, biting comments about it. The only problem was, no one could agree what to do about the situation. 

Sephiroth sided with Zack. He, too, knew what it was like to be raised in isolation and then be swept into a pack. If someone had told him he couldn’t have his mates for something as unimportant as age, he would be furious. 

That aside, with Cloud’s heat drawing ever closer, there was only one practical option. It was inevitable—he had no intention of letting Cloud suffer through his first heat alone, when no one could even explain what was happening. He would feel abandoned by most of his pack when the alphas left and then confused by the changes in his own body. He was likely to be terrified. No, Sephiroth was not going to allow that. 

He simply did not tell Genesis this, knowing how he felt about the matter. He bit his tongue and bided his time. 

Angeal didn’t side explicitly with anyone. He understood both too well. He agreed with Genesis, that Cloud was too young, and it was wrong. But at the same time, he saw Zack’s point. Cloud had wanted it. He personally thought it might be a little better to get Cloud accustomed to sex he enjoyed  _ before _ his heat hit, but he could never get himself to bring it up. Genesis would have a smart comment to make, and he would wonder all over again if this wasn’t his alpha instincts talking. 

In the end, it was primarily Zack and Genesis bickering, while the other two sat silently. 

Cloud was more aware of the situation than they thought. He heard his name being said often, in conjunction with harsh tones. He could feel the tension between them, and knew that somehow, it was his fault. 

He interrupted many of the spats, climbing into the lap of whoever was sniping to purr and coo and kiss their face reverently, hoping his submission might be understood as an apology for whatever he had done wrong. It always distracted them, but the peace never lasted long. 

Until, one day, the apartment was nearly empty. Zack and Sephiroth were away on missions. Genesis had a meeting about extending his leave of absence. It was just Angeal and Cloud for the day. 

And, with no bickering to distract him, he could see the toll it was taking on Cloud. 

He was sullen. He was clingy. He smelled intensely of guilt. He refused to be even an inch from Angeal, needing the contact. Angeal had, at this point, long since given up getting anything done today. He brought Cloud into the nest for what soothing it might offer, but found its effects weak against the riot of emotions. 

Angeal tried to calm him. He told him, in his most soothing tones, that he had done nothing wrong, that they were just trying to decide how best to help him, that no one was mad at him. Cloud didn’t understand, of course, but he knew the tone. He had squirmed on top of Angeal, curled up against his chest, twisted at the waist to have his knees by his chest while hiding his face into Angeal’s collarbone. Angeal scented him and purred for him, hoping it would help at least some. 

He didn’t understand why nothing seemed to be helping. Cloud was usually easier to soothe than this, even in his worst states. Last time he’d pitched his purr like this, Cloud had fallen right to sleep, for Gaia’s sake. Now, all he would do was squirm, shifting in place endlessly. What was wrong? Why couldn’t he figure it out? Why couldn’t he think?

Cloud whimpered, and Angeal had a strange thought. 

Maybe it was the heat hormones. 

Maybe it was his heat. 

Shit, it was his  _ heat _ . 

Angeal’s head shot down and he turned Cloud’s head to feel his forehead. He was burning up. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed sooner, except that the temperature must have risen so gradually that Angeal’s body had adjusted to it as it progressed. 

Now that he was aware, he could tell by the scent that Cloud was well and truly in heat. The smell was so intense he could  _ taste _ cedar and chamomile and warmth, Cloud was showing all the signs. He was hot to the touch. He was panting. His eyes looked hazy. When Angeal looked down, he could see the bulge in Cloud’s pants. His legs were clamped together, and clearly he was trying to ignore it, but he wouldn’t be able to much longer. 

If for no other reason than Angeal wouldn’t be able to ignore it much longer. 

His reservations about Cloud’s age went out the window. He was backsliding further into his instincts with every passing second, and it wouldn’t be long before he lost the battle entirely. 

He lifted Cloud, little furnace that he was now, and flipped them to put Cloud on his back. He draped himself over Cloud, carefully controlling his breathing, trying not to lose himself too fast. 

Cloud was still scared of something. What was happening, perhaps. 

Instead of anything Angeal could have possibly expected, Cloud said, “Gen?”

Angeal blinked. He hadn’t realized Cloud knew any of their names. 

“Gen is away right now,” Angeal said, confused, unsure if maybe Cloud understood him now. 

Cloud whined in frustration. 

He repeated, “Gen,” then bared his teeth and growled, laid his hand on Angeal’s chest, and trilling in question. 

Angeal blinked at him. 

He shook his head. 

“No, Gen won’t be mad. I’ll explain. If he is mad, he’ll get over it. Don’t worry about him right now, worry about yourself.”

But all Cloud had understood was the “no.” He sighed and slumped in relief—he had been afraid to try for what he clearly wanted, because last time he had, it had set off this whole mess. But if it would be fine, then maybe he misunderstood. 

Cloud bit his lip hesitantly, little fangs pricking at the skin. He squirmed beneath Angeal, trying to find some form of relief. When he saw Angeal’s pupils dilate, he thought maybe he might be receptive. 

He dared to ask, “Please?” in his prettiest little whisper. 

Angeal’s eyes fell to half-mast. He slid one hand purposefully down Cloud’s body to palm at his cock. Cloud’s hands shot up, covering his face as he keened, his hips twitching up into the pressure. Angeal stroked him purposefully through his clothes, watching him whimper and writhe. 

“Please, please,” Cloud whined. 

Angeal pulled his hands from his face to pin them above his head. When he nosed at Cloud’s jaw, he bared his throat easily. Angeal paused to breathe in his scent, and  _ Gaia _ , he had never smelled better. Cedar and chamomile and heat sweetness. It made his mouth water. He lapped at the gland, and sure enough, he tasted as good as he smelled. The sound Cloud made was broken and desperate. The gland was swollen and hot to the touch, and Angeal knew it must be so sensitive right now. 

He tugged Cloud’s sweatpants down to his thighs, and Cloud kicked them the rest of the way off. Angeal released his arms just long enough to yank his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Then Cloud was pinned beneath him again, naked and perfect. 

He looked up at Angeal again, and Angeal noticed his lip bleeding. He’d been chewing at it, and his fangs may be little but they were sharp. Angeal dipped his head to lap up the blood there, shuddering at the taste. He wondered how good he would taste when he sank his teeth into his gland to bond him. If he did it during his heat, he was sure nothing would ever taste better. 

Then Angeal shook his head to try and clear it. He was getting too set in his instincts. He was getting ahead of himself. He was  _ not _ going to bond Cloud, not any time soon at all, if ever. Not even if Cloud looked up at him with those desperate eyes and bared his throat like that. Even though it  _ was _ almost sinfully tempting. 

He smelled as much as felt when Cloud spread his legs beneath him. The scent of his slick mid-heat was strong and sweet. Angeal cursed himself for not undressing when there was a convenient moment, but when he had that thought, he realized a very obvious problem. 

That he was well-endowed, and Cloud a growing boy. 

Cloud was dainty and slight on top of his small frame, still trying to put on weight from his prolonged starvation. Stretched out like his, Angeal could still see every rib, and his hips jutted out dramatically. 

Was he going to even be able to fit?

He decided to try, but he would stretch Cloud as much as he could first. He slipped a finger inside to find Cloud nearly dripping slick. Cloud moaned, loud and high, his back arching.

Angeal couldn’t help it. He pulled his hand free to suck the slick from his finger. His eyes fell shut and he groaned at the taste—Gaia, did every omega taste so good during heat? It had been so long since Genesis’s last, he couldn’t remember. Maybe it was just Cloud. 

Either way, it was a stupid move. He was having an even harder time focusing with heat sweetness on his tongue. He quickly set back to work fingering Cloud open before he lost himself completely. 

He worked slowly. He didn’t want to stretch Cloud too far too fast and have something tear. He knew that when he was mid-heat like this, Cloud wouldn’t mind a little pain, but even the thought of hurting the sweet omega beneath him was abhorrent. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so protective. 

But it was clearly not enough for Cloud. He wouldn’t stop writhing, his little legs kicking weakly. He was  _ loud _ , louder than Angeal would have thought possible for such a quiet boy. His head kept digging back into the nest, baring his throat. His back would arch so prettily. 

Angeal wanted to mouth at his gland, to give him some relief until he could knot him, but if he did, he would certainly lose himself entirely. 

Angeal worked with as much patience as he had left, but it was straining. He told himself three fingers must be enough. He had large hands. Each finger was thick, and Cloud was taking them to the knuckle so easily now. It would be good enough. 

He pulled away to undress, listening to Cloud whine at the loss of him. 

“One second, I’m right here,” he told him, but Cloud sat up on his elbows to watch anyway. Gods, he really  _ was _ panting. 

Angeal stripped as fast as possible and was about to get on the bed when he realized the obvious problem.

Sweet Shiva, he hoped someone had bought condoms. 

Cloud was too young for children, much too young. He was still a child himself. They couldn’t do that to him, especially when they couldn’t even discuss it first. No, condoms were  _ important _ . He just wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do if they didn’t have any. He guessed there were day after pills, but it was notoriously difficult to get omegas to take them mid-heat. 

He went to the nightstand and frantically rifled through it. 

Nothing. 

Then he had one panicked, last ditch thought. 

The office. Sephiroth was the only one who used it, and he was always painfully prepared for anything. He hadn’t voiced his stance on what to do for Cloud’s heat, but maybe he was prepared anyway. 

He tore off, ignoring Cloud’s urgent whine of protest. 

He dug around in Sephiroth’s desk, flinging open drawers randomly and rifling through, until finally. 

Success. 

Angeal took the pack of condoms and ran back to the room. 

To find Cloud with the fingers of one hand buried in his cunt, the other working at his little cock. The look on his face was painfully desperate, and were those tears forming in the corners of his closed eyes?

Angeal ripped open the box and grabbed one packet, tossing the rest on the nightstand. 

At the sound, Cloud finally looked up in absolute relief. His hands did not still, however. 

“Please, alpha,  _ please _ ,” Cloud whined. 

Angeal got back in the nest and ripped open the condom packet with his teeth. He rolled it onto himself quickly, hissing at his own touch. Cloud’s pheromones had gotten to him more than he thought. Then he was back on top of Cloud, pulling his hands away and licking them clean. 

Cloud watched with avid interest, panting hard. Angeal stared back up at him, trying to say everything he needed to with his eyes. That everything would be okay, now. That he would make it feel better. He would take the pain away and replace it with pleasure. He would watch over Cloud and keep him safe—he would take care of him. 

Cloud seemed to understand the point, because as soon as Angeal was in reach, he was cupping his face and kissing every available inch. Submission and thanks rolled into one. 

Then Angeal took gentle hold of his chin and held it where he wanted it, kissing him properly this time. 

Cloud whined into it. He wasn’t very good at this—he had no practice, before the pack. But his eagerness seemed to make up for it, the way he moaned and sucked at Angeal’s tongue. 

He was so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t feel Angeal press his tip just barely between his folds, pausing to give him some warning. He only felt when he was breached properly. 

Cloud tore away from the kiss, his head falling back with a keen. He locked his legs around Angeal’s hips, trying to pull him in deeper, more,  _ yes _ . It felt so right, in a way nothing ever had before. The emptiness between his legs that had been aching for what felt like hours now finally filled, finally making him feel whole. 

Angeal went slow despite Cloud’s insistence, blowing out a shivering breath as he tried to maintain control. Because, good gods, Cloud was  _ tight _ . He would be able to fit, but it was a near thing. He needed to go as slow as he could to give Cloud time to adjust to him. Even when he was fully buried in that tight, wet heat, he held still, trying to give Cloud much needed time. 

He blew out another slow breath and pressed his forehead to Cloud’s as he fought for control. Because Cloud felt  _ perfect _ around him, even through the condom. He couldn’t help but wonder how good it would feel  _ without _ it, to fuck his pups right into the willing omega beneath him. Cloud kept tightening around him like he wanted it, like he  _ needed _ it, and for a second, Angeal was tempted to take the condom off. 

But no. He couldn’t do that to Cloud. He wouldn’t. 

Cloud interrupted his war with himself to beg, “Please, please,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ ,  _ alpha!” _

Angeal growled low in his throat and pulled back before snapping his hips forward. 

Before he could realize that he should have waited longer, he heard Cloud moan his appreciation high and loud, and any thoughts of waiting were summarily discarded. 

With the loss of those thoughts came the loss of their inhibitions, few that had been left. Angeal lost the battle with his instincts—he would think, much later, that the condom only remained on because he was too focused on rutting into Cloud to take it off. 

Cloud had no idea about the condom, of course—he’d never seen one, and would have protested it if he had known. He was a breeder, after all, and the thought of swelling round with pups after this was part of what made it so sweet. That he would  _ finally _ be able to fulfill his purpose, to give back to the pack in some meaningful way. 

But this was a distant thought. Because Cloud was much, much too distracted to pay it much mind. Nothing had ever felt as good as this did. He suspected nothing ever would again. He was so  _ full _ when he’d been so achingly  _ empty _ just moments ago. It felt  _ right _ , to have this kind, protective alpha take him like this. It was all he could have ever dreamed of. He was so consumed by the pleasure that he couldn’t think, that when he opened his eyes his vision blurred. 

All his training went promptly out the window. He knew to put an alpha’s pleasure before his own, and dozens of tricks to make it as good for them as possible. He was thinking of none of these as Angeal took him. Luckily, his body was reacting on instinct, on simple animal pleasure, and he felt as perfect to Angeal as if he had been trying his hardest. 

And he  _ did _ feel perfect. He was a natural. He felt like he was made for this, warm and wet and willing beneath him. He responded perfectly to every small touch, the press of every fingertip and every ghost of breath against his skin. 

And his  _ scent _ , Gaia, Angeal thought he could drown in it. If he never came up for air, he would die happily this way. He licked and sucked at his scent gland, teasing it with his teeth, drinking in the pheromones that rolled off of it. Cloud’s neck would be purple by the end of this. Angeal found the ideal  _ beyond _ appealing. He wanted Cloud to wear his mark and for everyone to know that he was  _ his.  _

Cloud came on his cock again and again and  _ again _ . The planes of their stomachs were slick with his useless seed. When Angeal had slid a palm through the mess to lick it off his hand, he found that that, too, was sweet as could be. He would never get enough of cedar and chamomile. 

But as right as the whole proceeding felt, nothing felt as right as knotting him, as the last few strokes when his swelling knot started to catch before it locked home and he came. He regretted, briefly, that it wasn’t truly  _ inside _ Cloud, that the condom had caught it all, but he let the matter go quickly. What mattered more was how right it felt to be caught in Cloud’s warmth. 

Angeal rolled them onto their sides, angling them just right to still be comfortable, their legs intertwined. Cloud’s whole body was still hot to the touch, but he seemed a little more aware now. He slumped bonelessly in Angeal’s arms with a sigh. He nuzzled against his chest, and Angeal couldn’t resist scenting him. He knew his scent must be all over Cloud by this point, but he needed it to stick. He wanted this little omega to walk away from his heat smelling of rosemary and plum for days. Cloud drifted to sleep in his arms, and Angeal held him close. Let him rest while he could—when the knot went down, his heat would wake him. And then they would continue. 

Angeal lost track of how many condoms they burned through before he heard the front door open. He was knotted in Cloud again, and held him closer protectively. Cloud just snuggled closer in his sleep. 

The door was flung open, and Cloud woke with a start. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out what was happening. Angeal pulled him closer and scented him, watching warily as Genesis stalked into the room. 

“We had  _ not _ agreed that he would spend his heat with any of you,” Genesis snapped. 

Cloud looked between them, panicked. Angeal had said he wouldn’t be mad. He  _ said.  _

Angeal tucked his head into his chest so Cloud wouldn’t look. 

“Genesis, you’re scaring him.  _ You  _ were his biggest concern as it was hitting.”

Genesis pulled up short. He looked dumbfounded. 

“ _ I  _ was?”

“Last time he was like this with someone you were furious, and have been furious ever since. He reeked of guilt, Genesis; he’s been blaming himself. We were all so swept up in making the choice for him that we forgot to look at the toll it was taking on  _ him _ .”

Genesis looked down to Cloud, who was peeking at him with one fearful eye. He looked on the verge of tears. 

Genesis sighed in frustration before sweeping the hair from his face. 

“I am not happy about this. We will have words, when this is over. But… I don’t want him to be afraid of me.”

Genesis reached one hand out in offering. Angeal loosened his grip enough that Cloud could hesitantly sit up. He didn’t take the hand, but he did rub his cheek across the small scent gland in his wrist. He looked up at Genesis, his eyes painfully hopeful. 

Genesis curved his hand around Cloud’s cheek, his thumb tenderly brushing the skin there. 

Then he was pulling away, saying, “Just make sure he at least enjoys it.”

Angeal huffed a laugh and said, “I don’t think there’s any worry about that.”

Genesis paused in the doorway, rolling his eyes. 

“Check your alpha ego, Angeal.”

Angeal chuckled, and Genesis shut the door behind him. 

Cloud looked back to Angeal and chirped questioningly. 

“See?” he said. “Not mad.”

Cloud smiled, and Angeal wondered if maybe that was simple enough that he understood. Then he wasn’t thinking much of anything, because Cloud rolled them so he was on top of Angeal, and proved that his knot was small enough for them to get back to the task at hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

“I would like to reiterate that this is a  _ bad plan _ .”

Angeal sighed, his cheek resting on his knuckles, his elbow propped on the kitchen table. Sephiroth sat at his side as Genesis paced relentlessly. Zack was in the bedroom with Cloud, who was still mid-heat. The rest of them were in Angeal’s apartment, to keep the alphas less affected by the pheromones. 

“We  _ know _ , Gen. You’re just outnumbered, and we decide things  _ together _ in this pack. Majority rules.”

“Well the majority is being  _ ruled  _ by their stupid alpha instincts, so maybe we should scrap that this time.”

“Enough, Genesis,” Sephiroth said. “Come sit down.”

Genesis paused. He gave Sephiroth his most disdainful expression. 

“Or what? You’ll  _ growl at me _ ?”

Sephiroth raised a cool eyebrow. 

“No amount of alpha posturing had ever worked with you, and I do not know expect it to start now. It was simply a request.”

It appeased Genesis somewhat to be requested instead of ordered. He came and sat at the table. 

“Genesis, do you remember your first heat?”

“Of course I do.”

“What was it like?”

“Miserable. I was locked in my room away from everyone else so I couldn’t tempt respectable alphas and left to suffer.”

“Would it have been better to have alphas you trusted with you?”

“Yes, but that isn’t the same as this!  _ Angeal _ , I could have spent my first heat with. He was my age, and I knew him. I could have consented. Cloud cannot.”

“Cloud consents as far as he is able. I understand your reasoning, that he has been manipulated and conditioned, and that it likely would not occur to him to say no. But he is not simply tolerating what is happening. He is…  _ extremely  _ eager.”

Angeal nodded in agreement. They had been cycling through, each taking a turn, if for no other reason than Cloud was wearing them out. First heats were always more intense, and had a tendency to last up to a week instead of the usual three to four days. They were on day five now, and all the alphas were glad they were rotating, as much as their instincts screamed at them whenever they left him. 

“He was taught he’s a  _ breeder _ , he thinks this is his  _ purpose _ . Of course he’s eager! He’s like a SOLDIER being sent on his first mission!”

Sephiroth sighed. 

“Be that as it may. We cannot correct his mindset until he understands speech better. If you consider that as his mindset, then it would be  _ more _ distressing for him if we left him alone. It would be summarily rejecting him from the pack. We would be back at square one with his fear. Do you want him skittish again? He’s finally been settling some.”

“ _ Of course _ not. I just… he can’t  _ consent _ and he’s a  _ child _ .”

It finally clicked for Sephiroth, who had been struggling to understand Genesis’s hang-up. Because Genesis, like Sephiroth, was a man who put practicality over morality. There were simply things that had to get done, regardless of how pretty the method was. Genesis knew this. He often lectured Zack not to get swept up in Angeal’s concept of honor to the point that he forgot this. 

Genesis was not upset on moral grounds. He was being protective. He was seeing Cloud more as the pack’s pup than a packmate. He was someone to be guarded and protected at all costs. Cloud was triggering Genesis’s omega, motherly instincts. 

Sephiroth hadn’t even been convinced Genesis  _ had _ those instincts. 

Sephiroth hummed low in his throat. 

“He isn’t yours, Genesis.”

Genesis leaned away, looking affronted. 

“Beg pardon, but he’s as much mine as any of yours.”

“No, I mean that he isn’t your  _ pup _ . You don’t have to mother him. We are not strange alphas trying to take advantage of your child. We are packmates, taking care of another packmate’s needs.”

“He isn’t—he’s not one of our  _ mates _ .”

“He certainly isn’t our child. We did not adopt a stray when we brought him home.”

“He ought to be  _ someone’s  _ child.”

“He is. He’s someone whose mother failed him. You know very well how to handle packmates whose upbringing has failed them.”

Genesis has been ramping up for a full fledged screaming match, but at that, he quickly deflated. Because Sephiroth did not make himself vulnerable for no reason. It said something, about his attachment to Cloud, that he would make such a statement. 

Genesis didn’t realize how similar their positions were. Cloud taught to be the most stereotypical omega, as Sephiroth had been raised to be as typically alpha as possible. Sephiroth had been taught to deny his instincts while filling the tropes while Cloud relied solely on his instincts, but that was the biggest divergence. They were both manipulated, abused children who had to be taught by a pack how to interact with the world. 

“... Sephiroth, I—“

“You know I have no interest in pity, Genesis—spare me. I simply do not see why you were willing to help me but insist on denying that to Cloud. Is it the age difference? I was younger than him, when you met me.”

Genesis paused, then sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“But I was also younger then. We are of like age, but Cloud  _ could _ be my child. I… understand your point, now. He does not need a new mother. He needs a pack. He ought to be allowed to grow up.”

“He has never had a childhood. He wouldn’t understand what to do with one if you offered it to him.”

Genesis sighed and waved his hand. 

“I understand that now. It will take time to adjust to the concept, but… I will. He needs a pack.”

Sephiroth reaches across the table to take Genesis’s hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“Thank you, Genesis. I truly do believe this will help him.”

Genesis looked flippant, but he squeezed his hand back. 

“Yes, well, he does need it. Go on. I believe it’s your turn.”

Sephiroth sighed, but it was in relief—Genesis’s tone was nowhere near as biting as it would have been earlier. He stood and kissed each of them on the way out, Angeal who smiled into it and Genesis who met him with a sigh. 

Sephiroth went to Genesis’s apartment and opened the door, only for the pheromones to hit him like he had run headlong into a brick wall. He shook his head minutely, and stepped inside. 

The trade-off was tricky. The last alpha would be protective and territorial, and the encroaching alpha would have to remind them that they were  _ pack _ before they would share. This was especially tricky for Sephiroth, who had less of a grasp of the instinctual gestures necessary to be understood when one of his packmates was that set in their instincts. 

He took off his boots and approached the bedroom, but did not bother to knock—he doubted Zack would be aware enough to hear it. They were certainly in the midst of it, from the way the headboard was banging into the wall. Sephiroth stepped inside the bedroom to find Cloud on all fours, his ass in the air and chest to the bed, with Zack draped over his back. Zack had his hands tight around Cloud’s likely bruised wrists. Sephiroth could see the dark splotch over Cloud’s scent gland from here. Zack’s hips kept snapping forward sharply, Cloud moaning for every thrust. 

Sephiroth cast a cure over Cloud to take care of the bruises and soreness—they had taken to doing this with every trade off, because none of them seemed able to fully mind their strength with Cloud like this. It was when Zack finally noticed him, snarling over his shoulder in warning. Sephiroth sighed and stripped down before approaching the bed. 

He didn’t bother speaking—he wasn’t sure Zack would register what he said. Frankly, the urge to speak at all was slowly dwindling from him. This part always frightened him, the giving himself up to instincts he so carefully bottled the rest of the time. But Cloud didn’t need his careful control right now. He needed an alpha. 

Sephiroth sat on the bed next to them and fought back the urge to snap when Zack bared his teeth and growled at him. Instead, he extended his wrist, baring the little gland in it for Zack’s inspection. Zack pulled Cloud closer by the hips protectively, but leaned down over Sephiroth’s wrist. Sephiroth braced himself, in case Zack decided to bite instead of being diplomatic. 

But he only breathed in the scent of mint and iron rolling off the gland. Zack’s eyes contracted for a split second before settling comfortably out into their widest circles again. He purred, recognizing Sephiroth as pack, remembering that he bore this man’s bite on his throat. 

Sephiroth leaned closer, ducking his head to lap at Zack’s scent gland, making him purr louder. In these switch-offs, it went a long way for the newcomer to show a little deference. Sephiroth continued to lick and suck at the gland as he purposefully put a hand on Cloud’s back. 

Zack allowed it. His eyes were at a lazy half-mast, content to be the center of attention, sucking up the submission as his due. Cloud whimpered beneath him when he rutted forward a little harder. The sound went to Sephiroth’s head, making him dizzy with want. He could remember his last turn with Cloud, how perfect he had felt, how right it had been. He was eager to have that again. All he had to do was mind his manners until Zack was done, then he would get his chance. 

Sephiroth sat there patiently. He laved attention over Zack’s gland with his mouth. He had one thumb lazily circling one of Zack’s nipples, occasionally plucking at it. His other hand was buried beneath Cloud’s hips, working his cock over, wringing him out onto the bedspread again and again. With his help, Cloud came three times before Zack finally knotted him again. 

With his knot secure, Cloud’s awareness trickled back, and the tide of his pheromones was stemmed. Zack came back to awareness slowly as he settled, spooned up behind Cloud. 

“Oh, hey Seph,” Zack said, finally fully realizing he was here. “We swapping out?”

Sephiroth blinked slowly back at him, not realizing it was a sign of affection. 

“If you’re amenable.”

Zack couldn’t fight back the yawn that escaped him. 

“Yeah, I think I could use a power nap. For someone unenhanced, Cloud really knows how to wear you out. All that enthusiasm, y’know?”

Cloud was looking up at Sephiroth, who was seated in front of him, with sleepy, adoring eyes. Sephiroth reached out and slowly traced his cheek—he was glad when Zack didn’t seem to fight the gesture. 

“I do,” Sephiroth muttered. 

Zack sighed and nuzzled into Cloud’s neck. 

“Worst part of trading off is seeing the bruises gone,” Zack grumbled. “If he has to be with someone else, I want him to at least do it wearing my mark.”

“We agreed it would be too painful for him, with us all tagging him repeatedly without a cure.”

“It would,” Zack said, clearly displeased. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“None of us do.”

Cloud, by this point, had fallen asleep again. He was snoring quietly, completely worn out. He would have his energy back by the time Zack’s knot went down, but in the meantime, he was exhausted. 

The alphas watched him fondly, Zack trying to fight off his own tiredness, Sephiroth anxiously waiting for his own chance to make Cloud make those beautiful noises again. 

Eventually, Zack was able to slip free. He removed and tied off his condom before dropping it in the trash. He checked to make sure Sephiroth still had plenty for his turn before he got out of bed. 

By that point, Cloud was awake. He had crawled into Sephiroth’s lap and angled his hips just right to grind his slick cunt against Sephiroth’s cock, fitting it perfectly between his folds. Cloud had both hands buried in Sephiroth’s hair. Cloud’s own ponytail had long since come undone, and Sephiroth had the long locks wrapped around his fist. Cloud was occupied showing Sephiroth just how much he had learned about kissing. 

Zack took one last glance at them and swallowed his growl, along with the urge to stay. He took a moment to focus on how sore he was, how tired he was. He needed a break. He didn’t have a heat driving him relentlessly to continue—he needed to recuperate in a way that Cloud didn't. 

“Have fun you two!” Zack called. 

Sephiroth’s growl chased him out the door as he laughed. Sephiroth must be really lost in it by now—he very, very rarely vocalized in any way that wasn’t verbal. 

He went to Angeal’s apartment, which they had agreed was their home base until the heat passed. He came in yawning. 

“Come here.”

Zack paused, looking at Genesis, who had spoken, suspiciously. 

“I haven’t showered yet.”

“I know. Come here.”

Zack had to swallow back the urge to correct Genesis, to remind him that omegas did not order alphas. Because they did, in this pack. This was normal. He was just a little too locked in his hindbrain to remember that easily. 

He went over, but went stiff when Genesis stood from his chair. Genesis dipped his head to Zack’s gland, pulling in the smell of him. 

There was the usual sandalwood and cinnamon. But it was coated in cedar and chamomile, with a layer of mint and iron over top. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like with Angeal’s rosemary and plum and his own amber and ginger mixed in. 

Genesis groaned, and then cursed sharply. 

“ _ Fuck _ . It  _ does _ smell like pack.”

Angeal chuckled in his chair. 

“Shut up, Angeal,” Genesis grumbled, dropping back into his chair. 

“What the hell just happened?” Zack asked, looking between them. 

“Genesis decided to stop being a protective mama omega over Cloud.”

Zack blinked down at him. 

“Is  _ that _ what the problem was?”

“Shut up, Zack.”

“Aw, Gen, that’s actually sweet! I thought you were just being a stubborn ass!”

“Fuck  _ off _ , Zack.”

Zack cooed, then leaned down to scent Genesis with the combined scent of the three of them that lingered on his gland. Genesis tried to fight back his shiver at that, that he might smell like nearly the whole pack. He failed. 

“You can be so cute sometimes, Gen.”

“Call me cute again and see what happens,” Genesis growled. 

Zack laughed, but backed off. He slipped past the chair to head to the shower. He collected clean clothes and went to the bathroom. 

Just before he closed the door, he called, “Cute!” down the hall. He snapped the door shut just in time to cut off Genesis’s sound of pure indignance and Angeal’s chuckle. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Gen?” Zack called into the apartment from the front door. “His heat broke!”

Genesis was out of his chair and scrambling for the door between one heartbeat and the next. He bolted for the exit, Zack jumping out of his way with a laugh.

“Have fun!” Zack called as Genesis went with rare urgency back to his own apartment.

He skidded through the apartment and to the bedroom, where Cloud was buried in the nest. He looked  _ exhausted _ , and that was fair—his heat had lasted eight days, which was long even for a first heat. Genesis was beyond relieved that it had finally broken. He went over to the side of the bed and crouched down, brushing the hair from Cloud’s face. Cloud barely stirred, his eyes only barely cracking open to look at Genesis. He gave a sleepy chirp.

“I know, little one,” Genesis muttered. “But I should remake the nest. It will be far more comfortable when the blankets don’t stick to you.”

Genesis knew the alphas had all been using condoms, and no one had reported one breaking or slipping off to their knowledge. All of the mess left was from Cloud and their combined sweat, but that was more than enough. 

Genesis went to the closet to grab his emergency nest supplies, which hadn’t been used in years. He was still on blockers and didn’t nest outside his heat, but they had landed in his closet and never moved, for a theoretical just-in-case. He dropped them on the nightstand and began dismantling the existing nest, making Cloud give a quiet, mournful coo. He reached out one weak hand to tug on Genesis’s wrist. Genesis chuckled, but pulled himself away gently.

“You’ll be back in the nest in no time.”

When Genesis had enough of the soiled supplies on the floor to make a comfortable pile for Cloud, he picked him up, listening to his trilling protest, and deposited him in the pile. He then stripped the old nest away quickly, rebuilt the new one with clean supplies, and replaced Cloud inside. The boy burrowed into the blankets, rubbing his face against the softness, and his trill was much more content this time. 

Genesis toed out of his boots before joining Cloud in the nest. He scooped Cloud up into his arms, bundling him toward his chest. Cloud snuggled closer, rubbing his cheek and hair against Genesis’s scent gland, who laughed quietly. Apparently when Cloud was exhausted and content, he was a little more willing to demand what he wanted. On a normal day, he never would have presumed to take someone else’s scent on himself; he always asked politely if he wanted to be scented. 

The sight of Cloud right now went a long way in making Genesis feel better about how his heat had been spent. He was still coming to terms with the idea of Cloud as a packmate, but he couldn’t deny that progress had been made. He’d never seen Cloud look so content, his purr coming readily and loudly. He was taking the initiative to touch without the goal of taking care of anyone. He was rubbing against Genesis’s gland, had one leg curled around Genesis’s, and had tucked one arm underneath Genesis’s lower back to hold him close. He was half-sprawled atop Genesis, but had one arm around his own stomach. 

For once, there was absolutely no hint of fear or anxiety in his scent. He was radiating complete contentment and joy. He was sleepy and relaxed, feeling completely safe and secure. How he spent his heat had a lot to do with that. He had all the pack alphas help him through it, taking care of him. He got to all but steep in their protective pheromones for a week. He was the absolute center of attention, the coveted prize no one wanted to share, and it left him feeling like he was finally,  _ finally _ a true member of the pack.

Even this was helping. This was normal pack behavior, after all. Alphas helped during the heat, betas helped in transition periods, and omegas helped their fellow omega after. It satisfied a base anxiety, the concern that there wouldn’t be enough hands available to help raise any potential young. With Genesis here, Cloud was reminded that there would be two mothers to help with any pups, instead of being alone in it. 

Of course, when he was thinking normally again, he wouldn’t feel he needed the help. Genesis was a prize omega, after all, which made the pups Cloud’s responsibility. Genesis  _ had _ no duties, as far as Cloud understood. 

But here, in this moment, his brain was too foggy to think about rules and roles. His body understood how packs were supposed to work—how  _ healthy _ packs worked, not what he had been taught. Cloud was always instinctual, feral as he was, but in the post-heat haze, even his training was absent. When he was being indulged, as the pack was doing with him, he had no need to scramble to remember his training. They had no interest in his training so, for the moment, neither did he.

But there was one point where his training and his very basest instinct aligned: the sheer relief at the idea that he would be with child, now. His hindbrain wanted to be a mother, and his training wanted him to fulfill his purpose. There was nothing that would make him happier than carrying this pack’s young. 

It was the reason he had one arm around his waist, his palm pressed flat to his stomach. He knew there was nothing to protect, yet, but he was too content _ not _ to touch. He would swell round with child soon, and he couldn’t wait. 

Genesis was too distracted by the scent in his nose to realize what was happening at first. Because Cloud hadn’t had much of a chance to bathe, during his heat, and the others had only managed to get him clean by having sex with him  _ in _ the shower. It meant that, now that Cloud had been rubbing up against his scent gland, Cloud was wearing all their scents. He smelled like the whole pack, and it smelled like heaven.

He couldn’t deny, then, that Cloud was a good fit for them. If they were truly incompatible, at a base level, then the scents would have clashed. Genesis knew that the four Firsts smelled right piled on top of one another, but he hadn’t realized how perfect the mixture would smell with Cloud added in. He was like the final piece of a puzzle they hadn’t realized was missing. The scent seemed  _ whole _ in a way it hadn’t before, like everything was finally in balance.

Genesis couldn’t argue with that simple fact, even if he wanted to.

He was too concerned with this thought for longer than he intended, before he realized Cloud was holding his stomach.

“Are you alright?” Genesis asked, touching Cloud’s arm around his waist. 

Genesis couldn’t be sure if Cloud fully understood what he was saying, but the touch to his arm seemed to make it clear regardless. Cloud nuzzled into his throat, and he could feel his smile form where his face was pressed to his skin.

“Pups,” Cloud muttered, pressing his hand over his womb. 

Genesis felt like ice water was dumped down the back of his neck.

For a second, all he could think was that he didn’t know Cloud even knew that word. But then the thought was subsumed in the sudden sense of  _ panic. _

They had decided to use condoms, because of course they did. Cloud was a child still, he shouldn’t be  _ with _ child. Certainly not until he was aware enough to discuss the matter. The pack had to discuss it as well; they weren’t even certain they were ready for children. They didn’t know what  _ Shinra _ would say, about them having children. They didn’t know what would happen to the children if they  _ did _ have them. It was completely out of the question.

They hadn’t realized they should have tried to explain this to Cloud before he got his hopes up.

Because of  _ course _ his hopes would be up. Genesis knew damn well how strong the urge to be a mother was during and after a heat. Every single one he had spent alone, he had been on the verge of weeping after, because he wasn’t pregnant. Which was stupid, because he had known he didn’t want children then, but the hormones screamed at him too loud to be ignored. And for Cloud, who had always been taught he was a breeder? Of  _ course _ he wanted children. And now he finally thought he had gotten his wish.

Genesis swallowed hard. He pulled away from Cloud so he could look down at him, his brow pinched.

“No, Cloud,” he whispered. “No pups.”

Cloud stared at him, uncomprehending for a long second. It was not because he didn’t understand the words—he knew “no” and he knew “pups,” he could gather what they meant put together. But it was unthinkable that there would be no pups after this. How could there not be? He had done everything right.

Cloud sat up, propped up on one hand to look at Genesis in concerned alarm. Genesis followed him, raising onto one elbow. Cloud trilled his confusion.

Genesis frowned, not knowing how to explain it to him. The concept was too complex for the simple words Cloud might understand.

After a moment, and Cloud’s more alarmed repetition of his trill, Genesis leaned over the side of the bed. He plucked one of the used condoms from the wastebasket and held it up for Cloud’s inspection. He wasn’t sure if Cloud understood enough about how pregnancy worked to grasp what it was, but it was the best way to explain that he could think of.

Cloud looked at it blankly for a moment, not understanding. He poked at it. He stared for a while longer, before horror slowly dawned over his face.

“Alpha?” he asked.

Genesis nodded grimly.

The contentment in the room vanished like it was sucked into a vacuum. It was quickly replaced with panic. The post-heat haze snapped like a thread.

Cloud chewed at his lip, trying to figure out how to fix this. He had to be pregnant. He couldn’t have failed. He wasn’t sure how the seed had gotten from inside him into the little balloon but he needed to fix it. What if it didn’t take? Would he be removed from the pack? Were all the assumptions he made during his heat false? Was he not really part of the pack? Were they going to get rid of him if he wasn’t pregnant? Had they only been using him during his heat, was it just for the fun of it?

Cloud whimpered. His nails dug into the skin above his womb. His fangs pricked at his lip until they drew blood.

He had to fix it. He had to fix it. How could he fix it?

He spread his legs and held his hand out for the balloon.

“In?”

Genesis was too busy being concerned to notice that he was having some semblance of a conversation with Cloud. This was the most verbal he’d ever been. Genesis didn’t realize that Cloud had been saving his words, hoping to surprise them with a full and proper conversation when he was able. But this was too important to be misunderstood. He  _ had _ to fix it.

“No, Cloud.”

Cloud whined, holding his hand out further.

“In  _ please?” _

Genesis’s brow furrowed. His mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“ _ No _ , Cloud.”

Cloud finally grew desperate enough to try and grab it, so Genesis dropped it back into the trash can. When Cloud scrambled to go after it, he grabbed his wrists. Cloud kept fighting, pulling hard enough against Genesis’s grip that he was liable to bruise. He kept making panicked little whimpers. There were tears in his eyes.

Genesis had to pin him to get him to settle. Cloud lay on his back, his hands pinned uselessly by his ears, and let out a mournful keen.

They were going to get rid of him. It was all over.

Genesis didn’t know what to do. Cloud may have been shockingly verbal today, but there was no way he would understand enough for Genesis to explain himself in detail. He wasn’t in touch enough with his own instincts to let the proper response come to him easily. He had to fish around in his memory for something, anything that might help.

He finally pressed his forehead to Cloud’s. They were packmates. Cloud had to remember that they were packmates. He had nothing to worry about, no fears that would come to pass, he just needed to  _ convince _ him that was true.

Cloud whimpered and continued to cry, but de-escalated from the way he was ramping up to wailing. His hands formed little fists. He tried to turn his face from Genesis, sure that the gesture was wrong, that they couldn’t really be pack. 

Genesis pulled both of his hands into one of his own, using his free hand to grab Cloud by the chin and hold him steady. He pressed their foreheads together again and, for the first time, let out a worried little trill, much like he had heard from Cloud plenty of times before.

Maybe it was the lingering scent of post-heat pheromones. Maybe it was simple necessity. But, for the first time in years, Genesis was pulling his instinct closer instead of pushing it away, and it came to him readily. 

With nowhere to go, Cloud had to allow the gesture. He stopped whining and whimpering, but was still crying. Genesis didn’t think, about himself or the situation. He just acted.

He began kissing Cloud’s face, over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, against his forehead and to the firm line of his jaw. It was submission. It was an apology. It was asking for forgiveness in a way that, at any other time, he would never even consider.

But he knew where Cloud’s mind had gone. Given the situation and his reaction, it was abundantly clear. And making sure Cloud felt  _ safe _ , that he felt welcome and at home, was more important than his pride.

But it did help that the alphas weren’t there to bear witness.

Cloud whined again, trying to turn his face away. Prize omegas didn’t apologize to breeders. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t Genesis’s fault. Cloud must have failed somehow. He couldn’t imagine what he had done wrong, but it must have been his fault. Genesis wasn’t even there, how could it be his fault?

But Genesis understood that he was not blameless. He would have skinned any of the alphas alive for impregnating Cloud right now. He especially would have at the start of his heat, when he was still considering him as more of a child than a packmate. He, along with the others, had made the choice for Cloud, even though it was clearly not what Cloud wanted. He would do it all over again in a heartbeat, but he could at least apologize for the necessity of it, until Cloud could understand  _ why _ they had done it.

Genesis had to hold his jaw firm so Cloud couldn’t move away. He alternated between kissing his face and pressing their forehead together until Cloud submitted to the treatment. He relaxed against the bed, sniffling still, but allowing Genesis to do what he would. Until, eventually, he offered a quiet chirp and a soft purr. Finally accepting the apology. 

Genesis purred himself, loud and long, nuzzling into the space beneath Cloud’s jaw. He released his chin and his hands, and Cloud was quick to hold him close. He sniffled, but he threaded his hands into Genesis’s hair, holding him close.

Genesis sighed, finally content that the worst of it had passed. He pressed a final kiss to Cloud’s jaw and leaned back. As he did so, he wrenched himself away from his hindbrain. If Cloud was settled, then the urgent need to speak Cloud’s language had passed. He was  _ not _ comfortable in his omega instincts and would prefer to leave them behind if they were no longer necessary, thank you.

“Do not tell the others I did that,” Genesis said sternly. “I’ll never live it down.”

Cloud tilted his head and cooed in confusion.

Genesis smiled and smoothed the hair out of his face. 

“Look at you, your hair is a mess. It will take forever to get all the tangles out,” Genesis said, running his hand through the long locks until his fingers caught. But Cloud seemed uninterested in his own hair.

He pressed a hand to his own chest, gesturing to himself, and asked, “Bad?”

Genesis smiled sadly and shook his head.

“No,” he answered. “Not bad. Not at all.”

Cloud pressed his lips together, looking disbelieving, but didn’t press the matter. He leaned up, giving Genesis time to pull away, and pressed their foreheads together.

Genesis pressed back, purring quietly.

He only hoped Cloud would let the matter go easily. 


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud did not let the matter go easily. 

He was sulking with such fervor it was almost impressive, and taking several large steps backward in the process. He was skittish again, avoiding eye contact and afraid to reach out. He was clinging to Genesis again, viewing him as the least invested in Cloud’s pregnancy and therefore the safest. The redhead had done much to convince Cloud that he, at least, was not upset. The others could not boast such a feat, purely because they were alphas. 

They were at square one again. 

Cloud went still whenever voices were slightly raised, or anyone growled. The barest hint of anger had him terrified. He was averting his gaze, dipping his head, curling his shoulders. He was waiting to be hit again. 

As far as he could see, he had one purpose in this pack, and he had failed it. He couldn’t imagine why they weren’t kicking him out, except that they must not know yet. He assumed Genesis was keeping his secret. He was on borrowed time, and was constantly anxious for when it might run out. 

Because he had made a promise to himself. He would not go back to the shed. He would die before he left this pack, but they were quickly coming to that point. Once the alphas knew, they would send him back. And being sent back was unacceptable. 

He didn’t want to die. 

When Cloud wasn’t stubbornly fighting their affections, he was sulking outright. More than once, a member of the pack had to look down sharply to Cloud kneeling on the floor, the scent of his grief drawing their attention. 

They assumed it was because he was mourning the potential pups he had thought he had. And they were right, to an extent. But more so, he was mourning himself. He could always have pups later, if they let him stay. If they kept him, he would be perfect, a model breeder, absolutely everything they could ask for. He would find out how to avoid that little balloon, and he would get properly pregnant this time. He just wanted the  _ chance _ . 

He just wanted to be sure he’d see tomorrow. 

His separation anxiety returned. He wasn’t afraid of any alpha more than another anymore; he was simply terrified of them all. He would sit in their laps, stiff as a board, demure as could be. He would kneel at their feet, his posture immaculate. He was on his best behavior, taking none of the small liberties he’d allowed himself lately, not even simple things like relaxing and making requests. He did not address anyone. He did nothing unless explicitly told. He  _ certainly  _ didn’t speak. 

They were all worried. 

They didn’t know the extent of what was happening in his head. The response seemed to outweigh the event, but there was no way to get him to explain. They had tried asking, with words and otherwise, what was wrong. He only ever sank to the floor, pressing his face to the wood, asking for forgiveness. 

They weren’t even sure what he was apologizing for. 

Genesis tried asking, when the alphas were absent. He didn’t get any further than the others did; Cloud would just start crying every time. 

Eventually, Cloud couldn’t bear it. He thought it was better to stall, to get as much time as he could, but the uncertainty was killing him more than anything else. If he was going to be sent away, he just wanted to know. He would take care of what he had to, but he couldn’t spend every day  _ tense _ anymore. 

He waited for Zack, who still felt like the safest alpha to him. Sephiroth and Angeal were out somewhere, and Genesis was showering. Zack had pulled him into his lap to watch a movie. 

They hadn’t gotten very far before Cloud tugged on Zack’s shirt. 

Zack looked down sharply in worry; that wasn’t something Cloud had done in quite a while. He paused the movie quickly. 

“What is it, Cloud? You okay?”

Cloud swallowed hard, his throat working roughly. 

“No pups,” he whispered fearfully. 

Zack’s brow furrowed. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Cloud gaped at him. He  _ knew _ ? How did he  _ know _ ? Wasn’t he upset? Had he told the other alphas? Why was Cloud still  _ here _ , if he knew?

Zack frowned, trying to think of how to word this. Genesis had told them of the brief conversation, he knew this was possible. It was just a matter of choosing simple enough sentences. 

“Our choice.”

Cloud blinked. His brow furrowed. 

What the hell did he mean, their  _ choice _ ? Why would they  _ choose _ not to give him pups? That was his whole purpose. He leaned away from Zack, confused and betrayed. 

Zack frowned. This wasn’t working. 

He set his hand on Cloud’s chest to gesture to him. 

“Young. Wait.”

Cloud’s confusion had taken true hold by now, from the way he dared to look affronted. 

“Heat,” he countered. 

He was old enough to have his heat. He was old enough for children. That was the  _ point _ of a heat. 

Zack wasn’t sure how to say “Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should” in small enough words. 

Instead, he shook his head, and repeated, “Wait.”

Cloud frowned outright, sitting up a little taller. He put his hand on his own chest. 

“Breeder. Have pups.”

Zack took his hand gently and raised it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. 

“ _ Wait _ .”

Cloud huffed in adorable indignation. It wasn’t the answer he expected, but it also wasn’t the answer he  _ wanted _ . He scooted down, pulling his hand away to fold his arms, and pouted. He snorted his displeasure. If he hadn’t been so terrified lately, he would have growled, he was so upset. 

Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close despite his irritation; Cloud didn’t protest, though he thought about it. He leaned against Zack’s chest, who scented him and purred for him. Cloud couldn’t help relaxing at the sound, but still pouted. 

“Love you,” Zack said. “Pack.”

Cloud heaved a dramatic, put-upon sigh, but still said, “Pack. Yes. Love too.”

Zack’s heart swelled at the simple words; he had known it, but it was different to hear it for the first time. He moved in a flurry, laying Cloud back against the couch and draping himself over his body. Cloud huffed and stared up at him with a frown. 

Zack leaned down to kiss the frown away. When he was determined it would not be a short kiss, Cloud sighed but returned it. Zack continued, and continued, until Cloud’s grumpiness faded and he gave a plaintive whine. His hands found Zack’s shoulders, needing something to hang on to. 

Zack was glad to find that his eagerness was not reserved for his heats. And that, hopefully, if they fooled around and got caught again, Genesis wouldn’t be such a Mama Omega about it. 

But that was enough; his goal had only been distracting Cloud from his mood. He gave his lips one last chaste peck before leaning away to look down at him. 

Cloud’s eyes looked hazy as he panted, staring up at him. He gave a quiet, dazed chirp. 

Zack laughed and leaned down to scent Cloud. He did so again, and again, until Cloud cooed his quiet approval and began purring. 

Cloud was glad he had decided to talk to Zack. 


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud was confused.

Cloud was confused, and things weren’t getting any clearer. 

It had been a month since his heat, and things were only getting stranger among the pack. They had already been baffling since the start—they had never worked quite like how Cloud had been taught a pack would function. But the strangeness was going beyond their kindness now.

Genesis kept  _ leaving _ .

He knew he and Genesis weren’t equals in the pack. Of course they weren’t. Cloud was a breeder, and Genesis was a prize omega—not that Cloud had ever found out how he had gotten such a role. But even prize omegas had to stay inside the house. He understood that Genesis got away with far more than even the average prize omega—he walked, to start with—but there had to be limits. And Cloud had been certain leaving the house would be one of them. He couldn’t even imagine what Genesis was  _ doing _ out there. Especially when he would leave and the rest of the pack stayed behind. A prize omega might be brought out to be shown off, he supposed, but he had no clue what Genesis could be getting up to by himself.

But Cloud had been thorough. He crawled around the house, checking with his own eyes that Genesis was really gone. More than once, one of the alphas had simply plucked him up off the floor with a kind, “He’s not here, Cloud,” before carrying him off somewhere to settle.

He tried asking, once, where Genesis had gone.

He had tugged on Angeal’s shirt and quietly said, “Gen?” as the man swept out the door.

“He has work, Cloud,” Angeal said, running a hand through Cloud’s hair.

And that had almost short-circuited Cloud’s brain. Because Genesis’s job was his pack, like any other omega. He didn’t have  _ work _ outside the home. Not like an alpha or a beta might. Omegas didn’t have  _ jobs _ —they pleased people who did.

“Outside?” Cloud had clarified, because it seemed absurd to him.

Angeal tilted his head and said, “Of course.”

That seemed to be the end of the matter, but Cloud kept worrying at it like a split lip.

He tucked the question away for later. He had gotten more comfortable with the alphas again, but some things he should only ask another omega. Genesis would explain things to him that the alphas would not, he was certain. And all his questions seemed to circle around Genesis, anyway.

Like the fact that it had been months and months and Genesis hadn’t had his heat at all.

Cloud was worried. Genesis wasn’t a breeder, he didn’t need to get pregnant, and it was clear that there were ways to avoid it, though Cloud still didn’t understand the exact  _ how _ of what had happened during his own heat. But heats were still important. They were  _ always _ important. If not for pups, then to please the pack. It was no secret to Cloud that the alphas had enjoyed his heat, and he was certain they would enjoy Genesis’s as well. He needed to have it to keep the pack close, to shore up their bonds.

Beyond the bonding imperative, it was a simple health question. It was natural to have a heat. Omegas were  _ supposed _ to have heats. What did it say about Genesis’s health that he didn’t? Cloud still considered Genesis his responsibility to care for, though Genesis seemed to want to argue about that. If he was sick in some way, and there was something Cloud could do to fix it, he wanted to. It was important that they stay as healthy as possible. For their alphas, if nothing else.

So Cloud waited patiently until Genesis had an afternoon off “work.” Usually this was time he would spend with one of the alphas, but plaintively whining Genesis’s name had gotten him passed over easily enough.

“Nest?” he asked with big, hopeful eyes. Genesis had chuckled and pulled Cloud’s long hair around from behind him to rest more comfortably over his chest, where it wouldn’t get pulled as Genesis held him.

“The nest it is, then,” Genesis said. He carried Cloud to the nest and set him inside, but went about fussing with the red jacket he suddenly bothered wearing again. Cloud tugged at the edge of his combats that he was able to reach to encourage him to hurry up. Genesis had just laughed before following Cloud into their nest.

“You seem determined,” Genesis said. He raised his eyebrows when Cloud pushed him back against the pillows and straddled him, pressing in close. Genesis swallowed hard; he had made significant strides in accepting Cloud as a pack member in the last month, but he didn’t think he was ready to be intimate with him. Luckily, Cloud seemed more interested in sniffing at his scent gland, completely focused. 

Remembering that first time Cloud had tried to groom Genesis, he didn’t attempt the process again. But he did give one slow pass of his tongue, just to be sure.

He pulled away and looked down at Genesis, his brow furrowed in determination. He pressed his palms to Genesis’s chest to support himself.

“Healthy?” Cloud asked.

Genesis furrowed his brow but said, “Yes.”

“No sick?”

“Not sick. What’s this about?”

Cloud took the answer as the correction it only sort of was. ‘Not sick’ not ‘no sick.’ He was still learning.

“Why no heat, if not sick?”

Genesis hummed his understanding, relaxing back against the pillows. This was a simple matter, then. He ran his hands soothingly up Cloud’s sides as he answered.

“I take pills for it. The things you took when you were sick?” Genesis mimed placing a pill in his mouth, and Cloud nodded his understanding. He remembered taking them when he first arrived.

“So are sick,” Cloud said with a frown.

“No, not sick. They just stop my heat.”

Cloud blinked.

Well that made no godsdamn sense.

“Then no take.” It was a simple solution. He wondered why Genesis had never thought of it; he was a smart person.

“I need them.”

“For?”

“For work.”

“Pack work.”

“Pack work?”

Cloud huffed his frustration. Words still failed him sometimes.

He put one hand purposefully on the center of Genesis’s chest to gesture to him.

“Prize omega. Pack work. Work pack. Pack… is work?”

Genesis blinked. He let out a disbelieving little laugh.

“Is that what you think? I’m not a prize omega, Cloud.”

Cloud stared down at him blankly.

What the hell was he then?

“No breeder,” Cloud said tentatively, no longer sure.

“No, of course not.”

“No prize omega?”

“No.”

Cloud sat fully upright, his brow pinched. He gave up on words, they wouldn’t serve for the depth of his confusion. He trilled his absolute bewilderment as Genesis propped himself up on his elbows.

“Only Nibelheim has breeders and prize omegas. Everywhere else just has omegas. No separation.”

Cloud stared down at him. 

How did they get anything done? There had to be someone designated to carry the pups. What, were all the omegas just getting pregnant with no sense of order? They couldn’t all be pregnant all the time like breeders. Alphas liked their breeders, sure, but they liked prize omegas better. Who did they dote on and show off and keep as a pet, if not the prize omegas? Someone had to fill that role, and it couldn’t be the pregnant ones. Cloud trilled his confusion again, feeling a headache coming on.

“How?” How did their society have any semblance of order, with no structure in place?

“Omegas have jobs, just like alphas. Outside the home.”

Cloud tilted his head and chirped quietly. That made even  _ less _ sense. Who would soothe the alpha’s need to protect and coddle if there wasn’t an omega at home all the time? How did they find time to carry pups if they were running around outside doing work, like he had seen on those television shows?

“We all have the same job. Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, and I.”

Cloud pursed his lips.

What the fuck.

“You understand that I outrank Zack.”

Now that just couldn’t be right.

Cloud’s brow furrowed harder, and he huffed.

“Lie.”

Genesis laughed, the sound delighted.

“It’s true. I’ve always outranked him.”

“ _ Omega _ .”

“Yes. And a higher ranking one.”

Cloud hung his head and cooed softly. This made no sense at all, and his head was starting to hurt.

Genesis sat fully upright. He ran his hands up Cloud’s legs to his sides before linking them behind Cloud’s lower back, keeping them together. Cloud set his hands on Genesis’s arms and looked up at him.

“Things are very different here than in Nibelheim. I know it’s confusing. Someday, we’ll take you out, and you’ll see how different things are.”

Cloud’s eyes grew wide as dinner plates. He leaned away and shook his head rapidly.

He shouldn’t be outside. It wasn’t his place. This home was already so much bigger than the shed he had always known—he didn’t know what he would do in somewhere  _ bigger _ . His distress at the idea came out as a sharp trill.

Genesis softened and ran a soothing hand up his back.

“Not soon, then. If you ever want to, you’re allowed outside. We’d be happy to take you.”

“ _ Breeder _ ,” Cloud insisted, placing a hand over his own heart. Maybe Genesis fit into this strange world where there were no distinctions between omegas, but Cloud knew his place.

Until Genesis shook his head and said, “Not anymore. Just an omega, like me.”

Cloud’s distressed trill was even sharper this time. He shook his head firmly. Genesis’s brow pinched.

“You  _ want _ to be a breeder?”

“Know how. Can be good breeder. Make pack happy.”

Genesis softened. He carded a hand through Cloud’s hair, before settling it at the back of his skull. He drew Cloud down to press their foreheads together in a gesture that had since grown old and comfortable between them, like a much-loved shirt worn thin and soft.

“You already make us happy.”

“Make more happy. Pups.”

Genesis pressed a kiss between Cloud’s brows and said, “We already told you, the pups will have to wait.”

Cloud let out a low grumbling sound. 

“Want be good breeder. Know how.”

It clicked into place, then, for Genesis. That this was less about Cloud’s overwhelming desire for children, though that may be a part of it, and more that he wanted to be  _ good _ at something. 

It made a certain amount of sense. He had been trained for this all his life. He found his purpose in being a breeder. He understood how the world worked, if he was a breeder. There was safety and security in that. There was the potential for success, in completing a duty he had been well-trained for. Having been beaten and mistreated in gods knew how many ways in the process of said training, it was little wonder that Cloud was aching for a sense of accomplishment.

And he would have had it, watching himself swell with child. He would have felt so proud of himself when he first held one of his pups.

And they had taken that away from him.

Genesis softened. He pulled Cloud into a tighter hug, pressing his face to his own neck.

“How about,” Genesis muttered, “we find you a different job? Something else to be good at.”

Cloud thought about it. If Genesis was going to insist he not be a breeder anymore, he was going to fight him about it. He had worked very hard to learn how to be a good one, after all. But maybe in the meantime, this wouldn’t be so bad. Just until Cloud could finally serve the purpose he had always known.

“Only until pups.”

Genesis smiled softly, running his fingers through Cloud’s hair. He wasn’t sure when pups were possible. He wasn’t sure how Shinra was going to feel about them having children. The pack wasn’t even sure how they felt about them having children. There were many conversations to be had before they could give this to Cloud, if ever. But this was as good an intermediary step as any.

“Fine. We’ll work on finding something else you like until then.”

“Be good?”

“You will, with practice. No one ever starts off good at anything. You will have to learn.”

“Will learn. Work hard. Be good.”

Genesis kissed Cloud’s temple, thinking that he was already better than they deserved. 


	16. Chapter 16

Genesis had discussed with the others things that Cloud might potentially be good at around the house. The problem in finding anything, it seemed, was that he couldn’t stand. They had discussed getting him a wheelchair, as they had discussed before, but Cloud still seemed so averse to being on furniture by himself. They were sure he wouldn’t like it, even for the freedom it offered him. 

They considered letting him clean, but that was struck down quickly. None of them could bear the sight of him crawling around trying to scrub floors, and the rest of the things that would need cleaning were too high for him to reach. They considered explaining to him how much he did for them, simply by being himself, but that was summarily discarded; Cloud needed a task to succeed at.

In the end, they settled on cooking. It was usually Angeal’s purview, but he was more than happy to share and help Cloud along the way. Cloud knelt on the floor with a chopping board on a little silicon mat that kept things steady for him and the space clean. Angeal knelt beside him and guided him through carefully chopping the vegetables they would use for dinner.

At first, Cloud had recoiled from the knife. He had been certain he wasn’t allowed to have it. Omegas shouldn’t have anything that could potentially hurt their alphas, after all. But Angeal had insisted, whispering to Cloud that he trusted him, and Cloud had relented. His pack set the rules now, after all—even if they were different from what he had known. 

Angeal demonstrated how to cut the vegetables, just spring onions into little discs, and Cloud tried very hard to mimic what he was shown. Angeal adjusted his grip on the knife a few times before even allowing him to make a motion, but eventually he was given approval to make the first cut. It was at an odd angle, and Cloud frowned down at it. Angeal’s had all been perfectly straight and even. That was the right way to do it. He tried again.

And again.

And again.

Cloud was insistent that he learn how to do this right. Genesis had said they were going to give him a job to do, until he could help as their breeder. It had been explained to him that he would be helping make their food, and that meant quite a bit to Cloud. He remembered the shed all too well, remembered the cold, clenching ache of hunger in his stomach, the way it had gnawed at him incessantly. Food was important. Food was precious. They were trusting him with something that meant a great deal, and he refused to mess it up.

The only problem was that, as Genesis had warned him, no one was good at something on their first try. He appreciated Genesis giving him that warning; it had been quite a while, since he was at square one with training. He had finished his training in the shed, finally passed off to the pack that had him now. But this was a whole new skill set to master.

Part of him was enthralled at the idea. It was something to learn, something to conquer, something to throw himself at again and again until he mastered it. He was good at that. He’d always done his best to learn what he was taught. He wanted to be good at his duties. It was important to him to succeed. 

Part of him was daunted. Because his hand was clumsy with the knife, and he knew so few of the names of what he was handling. He didn’t know how they went together, or what went on above his head when Angeal used the little flickering flame he could just barely see to cook them. 

But Angeal was patient. He sat on the floor with Cloud, coaching him through every step. He taught him the names of things, let him take hesitant bites to learn what they tasted like, before and after the flame. He let him chew on herbs and dab spices on his tongue before teaching him how to combine them in the best ways. He let Cloud do all the chopping and mixing of ingredients, anything that could be done on the floor and didn’t need to actively be at the stove. 

Angeal never seemed to lose patience with Cloud, and Cloud appreciated that very much, because he often lost patience with himself. He would make a few too many uneven cuts, working his lips together in a thinner and thinner line, his brow furrowed in frustration and concentration. Every time, Angeal stilled his hand and hushed him quietly. He’d run the scent gland in his wrist over Cloud’s hair, threading his fingers gently through the strands for a moment, before kissing his cheek. By the time he finished, Cloud had always settled. He’d let out a shivering breath and nod, deciding to try again.

There was a limit on how many times Angeal could watch Cloud brush his hair out of his face, growing increasingly frustrated with it in his way, before he asked Sephiroth for a hair tie. The ponytail he had put Cloud’s hair in was clumsy—his own hair was much too short for him to know how to do this, but he understood the gist. Zack had taken one look at him and cooed at how cute his lopsided hairdo was before coming to sit behind him. He had deftly undone the ponytail, making a comment about how he hoped he remembered how to do this, since he hadn’t since he’d been around his cousins. But then he had woven it into a neat braid that had absolutely delighted Cloud.

Cloud’s face had lit up as he took in the braid. He carefully set down his knife to run his fingers over it, before he leaned over to Zack. He purred his happiness, nuzzling into the space beneath his chin, pressing a brief kiss to his scent gland.

Zack had laughed and held him with one loose arm around the shoulders and said, “Yeah, love you too, sweetheart.”

Angeal had needed to cough pointedly to draw Cloud’s attention back from snuggling against Zack. Cloud looked sheepish and apologized quietly as he went back to his task.

He hadn’t noticed Angeal and Zack shared a fond look over his shoulder. 

Cloud was insatiable. He wanted to be  _ good _ at this. He wanted to be good at this  _ for _ his pack, to make them happy, to make them proud. He wanted to show them he could be a good omega, since they wouldn’t let him do so in the way he had known how. 

There were many times Cloud was with someone else, at some completely separate task, and took some quiet moment to tug on his partner’s shirt and ask, “Kitchen?” They found it difficult not to indulge him, as they always had, but there was a limit on how much cooking they could do. There was a limit on Angeal’s time, between missions and work, and sometimes he simply wasn’t available to teach. 

They all knew the basics, of course. Genesis was not the best cook, tending to be impatient and rushing through the process. Zack only knew how to cook Gongogan, which they often didn’t have the necessary ingredients to make correctly. Sephiroth often took ages in the kitchen, being highly meticulous and as careful as Cloud about making his work immaculate, only with significantly more practice and deftness with a blade.

Sephiroth tended to be the next most adept at helping Cloud, and between him and Angeal, there was usually someone around to help keep Cloud occupied. Even if it was just chopping vegetables to have for an afternoon snack no one quite needed, but indulged in to allow Cloud the practice. 

Genesis took his turn when he needed to, finding he had infinitely more patience for cooking when Cloud was there—that was having patience for  _ Cloud _ more so than the process. He was very liberal with his praise and coached Cloud through calmly. The end result was still burnt and undercooked, though; he had used too high a heat again in his rush to have it done and over, now that the fun with Cloud had ended. 

Cloud and Zack cooking was both the best and the worst possible option. Cloud was meticulously neat and tidy in the kitchen, and Zack respected that. He was more hands-off about teaching than the others, simply giving Cloud the ingredients and instructions and allowing him to do what he would. Cloud appreciated the implied trust, that Zack believed he could handle the task without keeping a close eye on him. 

He would have done better at it, though, if Zack didn’t keep distracting him.

Zack would always sit behind him, braiding his hair over and over, trying to figure out more complicated braids that he only distantly remembered or looked up instructions for on his PHS. As he braided, he would babble on about absolute nonsense to Cloud. Sometimes it was stories about Gongaga, and his family, that had taught him how to communicate nonverbally—Cloud felt he owed Zack’s family for teaching him, as it had helped a great deal in the beginning. Sometimes it was about what the pack got up to when they left the apartment. Sometimes it was about video games, or television shows, or nothing at all. 

Cloud was glad he had put in such effort to learn how to speak the way everyone else did. He understood better than he spoke himself. He was always getting the gist, understanding the meaning if not quite the details. He may not always understand why two words were strung together how they were, or the nuance of why they were put together that way, but he got the meaning well enough.

It meant a lot to him to have these quiet moments of storytelling. To hear about the outside world, even if it was never meant to be his. It seemed terrifying out there, but as wondrous as it was scary. Sometimes it made him want to ask to go with them out the front door. Sometimes it made him want to go hide in the nest. But he always, always liked to hear from the safety of their place on the kitchen floor. 

It was well worth the effort of learning the language to have these moments.

But, more so as they went, Cloud was finding these times where he was left alone.

It had all been explained to him thoroughly. That it was simply work, that they would all be back sooner or later, and that they would hurry home. They tried to be there with him as often as they could, but more and more, he was coming to understand that they were being pressured by outside forces to leave. He insisted, in every way he knew how, that it was fine that they go. He didn’t want them to get in trouble. He understood that alphas had work, and had always expected his alphas to leave for long stretches. 

He had just also thought that whatever pack he was given to would have at least one other omega, and Cloud would have some other company that also couldn’t leave the house. 

He didn’t like being home alone.

He kept quiet about it, of course. It was clear that they were upset, and stressed out, and worried about leaving him alone. It was as distressing to them as it was to him to leave him behind. But they had pushed it off as long as they could and were simply out of time. 

He did his best—for their sake, if not his own. He knew that if they came home and he wasn’t in perfect condition, they would be concerned. 

The first few hours he was alone weren’t so bad. Only boring. He couldn’t cook by himself; all the supplies out of his reach. He had been told explicitly that he was allowed to use the television by himself, but he didn’t feel like he should. He had no idea how to read. He wandered around the apartment, examining things as best he could, as if he hadn’t seen it all already. 

It had come to him absently, first. Just a distant thought, that once, this had been normal. He had been so good at being alone, before. He had forgotten how to sit in the quiet and do nothing. 

And then it had crashed over him so hard it roared in his ears like a curling wave. 

The quiet became unbearable, but he knew better than to make noise. The absence of stimulus was painful, but there was nothing he felt allowed to. It was just like the shed, just bigger. 

The silence rang in his ears, whistle-sharp. His hands itched for  _ anything _ to do, anything to keep himself busy. He tried to figure out how to braid his hair, but Zack had always done it. There had been no need for him to do it, before. Zack always took care of it, and before that, it never mattered what happened to his hair. He failed in his attempt to figure it out. He was starting to panic in the wake of his failure.

Then he remembered what Genesis had told him, just before leaving.

‘ _ If it becomes too much, go to the nest. You’ll feel better there _ .’

Cloud all but scrambled through the apartment and into the nest. He wrapped himself in blankets, burying himself in their nesting materials. He felt himself hyperventilating. His ears were straining to hear any footsteps, but he couldn’t remember if those would be good or bad to hear. Would they be the pack, or the alphas who had held him before? He whimpered, burying his face into the blankets, pulling at his hair as he cried.

Slowly, slowly, the nest plucked at his frayed nerves. It unwound him slowly, steadily, like gentle fingers pulling apart tangled thread. He relaxed, and when he was finally boneless in the nest, he was so worn out from what had happened that he fell asleep immediately.

It had been Sephiroth who came home first. Cloud didn’t even wake until Sephiroth smoothed the hair from his face and stroked a thumb over his cheek. Then he cracked one bleary eye open and chirped at him.

“It was hard,” Sephiroth said, and it wasn’t a question. Cloud cooed mournfully. “It was hard for me, too. Learning how to be alone again in the moments between their presence. But it will pass. With some time, these quiet moments will hurt less—when you fully believe that we will always come home.”

He seemed to be referencing something, some past that reminded him of Cloud’s, but Cloud couldn’t guess at it. He had no idea what he might be referring to, only that he seemed sure of his words. He knew Sephiroth didn’t say things he didn’t mean. If he had experienced something like this, and he said it would get easier, it would. Cloud believed him.

He tugged Sephiroth down into the nest with him. He curled one arm around his waist and wrapped a leg around his before burying his face in Sephiroth’s neck.

When he breathed, “Thank you,” Sephiroth had only hummed his acknowledgement, wrapping his arms around Cloud to hold him close.

And he was right. Being alone got easier. With time and practice.

Sephiroth made a point to be the first one home, those first few times they left Cloud alone. He was insistent on being the one to wipe away the trace remains of Cloud’s tears, to help hide his distress. He had faith that Cloud would improve, as he did. He didn’t worry about it, as he knew the other would, and was willing to help Cloud hide the evidence to spare them the unnecessary worry. 

It wasn’t necessary forever. Only for the start. Then, even Sephiroth let go of the last of his concern, knowing that Cloud would be at home, watching television, instead of huddled in the nest in tears. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big ol’ whump warning ahead! tread carefully

Cloud had gotten better at being alone. He had been reassured enough to believe he truly was allowed to watch the television by himself, and that had helped wonders. Memories didn’t press as close when he wasn’t abandoned in total silence with absolutely no stimulus to keep his mind busy. 

That being said, even he could admit he was having a bit of a set back. 

Cloud was watching what Genesis liked to call a “terrible cop drama.” Small town police officers teamed up with SOLDIERs and troopers as needed to keep cities and towns safe from crime. It wasn’t Cloud’s favorite genre, but occasionally there were lookalikes of his packmates on the television, and he enjoyed that very much. 

He was watching the story unfold with a sinking in his stomach. Some poor, helpless omega was being rescued from a small town somewhere. The authorities had been tipped off about a local ring selling omegas. The lookalikes that he usually so enjoyed were brought in to rescue an omega about to be sold. 

The omega with blue eyes and long, blond hair. 

It was eerie. He didn’t like it, but he couldn’t stop watching. 

The portrayal of what clearly was meant to be him but also  _ couldn’t  _ be (how could they know about him?) was horrifying to watch. He was skittish and terrified, quivering and ducking away from every touch. He watched the alphas with eyes full of fear. He clung to the not-Genesis. 

Had he been like this?

They went into gruesome detail about what had been done to the omega. Some of it was clearly speculation, and added just to scandalize. Much more of it was so close to home that Cloud got shivers. He wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his clothes closer to skin. 

He may be new to speech, but he was by no means stupid. He could see what they were painting him as. Weak. Useless. A burden. An idiot. A helpless child. His stomach turned more the longer he watched. 

Is that what they thought of him? Is that what everyone thought of him?

He finished the episode through sheer obstinacy. In the show, the SOLDIERs tried to take care of him, but he was too much of a burden. He was shunted off onto the Turks eventually, with much fanfare about how he was going into the appropriate hands. He would be trained to be a member of Shinra, and productive like other omegas, distinctly not a pack breeder like he still considered himself to be. 

He turned off the television feeling shaken. 

He crawled his way to the nest, feeling sickened that the show had even been right about his legs. Just another point against him. Another mark of irreversible damage. The show had had his legs examined by a professional, who pronounced it hopeless. He wondered if it really was. He wondered if maybe he shouldn’t try to walk anyway, no matter the shooting pains that zipped up his legs when he tried. 

He got to the nest, determined to sleep until the others got home. He resolved to try walking again, despite his numerous attempts in the past. He braced his hands on the bed and climbed onto his feet. Immediately, pain zinged up his nerves. The bones weren’t stable, couldn’t bear his weight from the malformed way they had healed. They were too brittle, and threatened to snap again if he continued pushing it. 

He kept pushing it. He didn’t want to be a burden. 

He stood there, his knees wobbling, whimpering in pain the likes of which he hadn’t felt since he left the shed. He stood, half his weight on his arms, but that still left too much on his legs. He broke out in a cold sweat, but he was determined. 

He didn’t want to be given to the Turks. He didn’t want to be left behind. 

Tears pricked at his eyes and his breath quivered in his chest. He shifted his weight to try and take a step, but putting all his weight on one leg was asking for too much. There was a sickening  _ snap! _ as his leg broke and gave beneath him. 

Cloud did not scream. He did not shout, and he did not yell. He didn’t even whimper. He gasped sharply as he fell and then bit deep into his lip to keep quiet, the way he had been trained to take pain long ago. He breathed rapidly through his nose and fought to slowly even out his breaths. Tears dribbled down his cheeks and his hands shook as he made fists in the blankets of the nest. 

He considered his options, as he swallowed the pain down. He could try to get on the bed and severely jostle his leg in the process, or he could pull a blanket down off the bed and just rest on the floor. It would arouse less suspicion to be on the bed, but as he realized with a low swooping feeling in his gut, his packmates weren’t stupid. They would see him moving wrong and would know he fucked up. He was going to be even more of a burden now. 

He didn’t even bother with a blanket, feeling sharply that he did not deserve it. He curled up on the floor and went to sleep. 

For the first time in a long time, it was not an easy sleep. He kept reliving his endless days in the shed. All the bruises and broken bones. The cuts, the lashes. The endless stream of alphas “teaching him how to be a good omega.” The feeling of being torn open, the feeling of being split in too. Hands, so many hands, and always touching him in a way he didn’t want, even if it didn’t always hurt. Restraints. Blindfolds and earplugs. Endless silence. Endless boredom. More hands. 

He woke with a start to more hands still. He scrambled away, his heart thundering in his ears, his eyes so wide they burned. His leg throbbed sharply as he jostled it, but he hissed in a breath and ignored it. It was a familiar pain. 

He saw Zack, still reaching out in the pale early morning light. Everyone must have been gone all night. It was rare they were away so long, rarer still that only one of them was back after a whole night. 

Cloud realized this only distantly over the ache in his leg and the fear burning his lungs. 

“Hey, easy there,” Zack said, holding his hands up. “It’s just me, yeah? It’s okay, sweetheart.”

Zack then purred for him, and Cloud sagged, dropping back to his elbows. With the shed so fresh in his mind, the rumble was more potent than usual. His hair caught beneath one elbow, but the stinging across his scalp barely bothered him. His instinctual fear was soothed much more by the purring than by the words. 

Zack scooted closer slowly, still purring to keep Cloud calm. He settled at Cloud’s hip before he let the sound taper off. Cloud blinked slowly before sitting upright. He folded his good leg in front of him, but left the bad where it was. 

“You looked like you were having a bad dream. You okay?” Zack tried. 

Cloud swallowed. He looked down. It was harder to understand, his grip on language more tenuous than usual, but he was able to fight through it. Instead of being honest, he nodded. 

He didn’t want to be a burden. 

“What were you doing on the floor? You’ve never had trouble getting onto the bed before.”

“No trouble,” Cloud mumbled. “No worry.”

“If you picked the floor and had nightmares, something must have happened. What was it?”

“TV. Over now. No worry.”

“Y’know, the more you tell me not to worry, the more worried I’m gonna be, right?”

Cloud ducked his head, feeling heat and shame crawl onto his face. He couldn’t even keep his alpha happy. They really were going to hand him off at this rate. 

Zack scooted closer and drew Cloud to his side. He went to move him into his lap, but stopped as Cloud went stiff and gasped quietly when his leg was moved. 

“... Cloud? Are you hurt?”

Cloud swallowed thickly. He ducked his head. He didn’t say anything. 

“Not answering doesn’t make me think you’re okay, it makes me think you’re hurt bad. If you’re okay, tell me.”

“No worry,” Cloud mumbled. 

“Now I  _ know _ you’re not fine. Where does it hurt?”

Cloud swallowed. He didn’t want to answer, but no alpha liked an insolent omega. He couldn’t ignore a direct order. He sullenly gestured to his leg. 

Zack shifted to be closer to it and began feeling along it for cuts and bruises, not realizing the issue at first. His legs were already so twisted, it was hard to spot a new bend. It wasn’t until he brushed the break and Cloud went stiff again that his eyes shot up to Cloud’s, alight with understanding. 

“Cloud, did you break it?”

“No worry.”

“I’m already worried. How did you break it?”

“... Stood.”

“... But you know you can’t. You knew it would hurt.”

“Wanted to try.”

“ _ Why _ ? We could have helped, if you waited. Helped carry some of your weight so at least it wouldn’t break again.”

Cloud just looked down. 

Zack sighed, ruffling his hair. He sat back on his heels as he thought. 

“Okay,” he said. “Okay. I’m going to set it, and then heal it. It’ll hurt first, but then it will feel better. Just trust me, okay?”

Cloud didn’t really believe him. Healing from injuries like this took ages, but Zack was welcome to try whatever he wanted. 

Zack felt along the leg, watching Cloud’s expression to tell exactly where the break was. He snapped it back into place and Cloud gasped in pain, his eyes watering. Zack breathed an apology, a green light in his bracer glowed, and suddenly his leg didn’t hurt anymore. 

It didn’t hurt anymore, but now all he could feel was  _ hands.  _ Hands touching him, and they didn’t even hurt, didn’t even touch parts of him in a way that didn’t hurt but still made him want to scream. But they were still hands pressed to his skin, however soft, and that still made him want to scream. 

“You’re not tense like it hurts,” Zack said slowly, “but you don’t look better.”

“I’m sorry,” Cloud breathed. He felt on the verge of tears. He just wanted Zack to stop touching him. He didn’t dare say so. Alphas could touch omegas whenever they wanted. He wasn’t allowed to say no. 

“What’s wrong?” When Cloud didn’t answer, Zack tried, “Cloud?”

Not only did Cloud not answer, he slowly started hyperventilating. He couldn’t focus on anything but Zack’s hands on his leg and where they might go next. 

So Zack did what was really just sensible, considering how they had always functioned up to this point. He brought Cloud into his lap and held him. It made perfect, logical sense, but it was exactly the last thing Cloud wanted. He was stiff as a board in Zack’s arms. His breathing only came faster as tears pricked at his eyes. He just wanted to pull away, but he didn’t dare. 

Zack tried the next best thing; he purred. And it worked, the tension bled away, but it was somehow  _ worse.  _ Because it was a reaction he couldn’t fight, forced to go pliant as surely as if he’d been pinned down or tied up. He couldn’t help but wonder where the hands would go next. The inevitable would surely come after. Zack would fuck him into the floor and it would  _ hurt _ . He wondered if he would be covered in floor burn after. He wondered if Zack would rip his knot free and laugh. 

“Cloud,” Zack said, a warbly note of panic in his voice, “You have to tell me what’s wrong. I don’t know how to help anymore. How do I fix it?”

Cloud swallowed. He shouldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to say no to an alpha. But he also wasn’t allowed to refuse a direct order. 

“Cloud, please,” Zack begged in a whisper. Cloud could taste his panic on his tongue. 

“Stop touch,” Cloud whispered, and in a flash, he was back on the ground again, and Zack was several paces away. He looked distraught. 

“Cloud, I—I just wanted to help—“

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,  _ I _ —“

“I’m  _ sorry _ .”

“Cloud—“

“I’m sorry.  _ I’m sorry _ .”

Cloud’s voice was wan and frail and on the verge of tears. He hiccuped softly and rubbed at his prickling eyes, but his skin wasn’t crawling anymore. He wasn’t afraid of where Zack might touch next. 

Still, he felt sickened. Some omega he was. Couldn’t even tolerate his alpha’s touch. 

He dissolved into sobs and apologies. Zack watched, helplessly, from halfway across the room. He offered platitudes and condolences as best he could, but Cloud could hardly hear them over his own tears. 

For a long time, the only thing that changed was that Zack fell silent. Cloud wept himself to sleep. 

Zack didn’t dare touch him, even when unconscious. But he did drape a blanket over him before sitting at his side to watch over him. 


	18. Chapter 18

“Report, SOLDIER.”

It was old hat, between them. When someone was too frazzled to get out what a problem was, they addressed it this way. The phrasing helped shut off their emotions. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Zack said, his voice distant. “I got home and found him on the floor by the bed, asleep with no blanket. He was clearly in a nightmare, so I woke him up. He said he slept like that because something on TV upset him. He kept telling me not to worry. It was all he cared about. That I was okay.”

“Focus, Zack.”

“Right, sorry. Anyway. Turned out he was hurt. He tried to stand—wouldn’t tell me why, not really. Broke a leg. I healed it, but I left my hands on him, and he wasn’t calming down. I tried holding him, and purring for him, but he kept getting worse. I had to beg him to tell me how to help. He… wanted me not to touch him. He looked better for a split second after, but then he was  _ crying _ and  _ apologizing _ , and I couldn’t calm him down, he was just inconsolable, and—“

“Enough, Zack,” Sephiroth said, his tone kinder this time. “Thank you.”

Cloud breathed evenly from beneath his blanket. He kept pretending to be asleep as he eavesdropped. He needed to know how much trouble he was in. 

“What could have possibly been on television?” Angeal asked. 

“It could have been anything. Something to remind him of Nibelheim, I’m sure,” Genesis said. “Zack, you must know it wasn’t because it was  _ you _ . All his instincts understood was that an alpha had hands on him, and that the memories of Nibelheim were close to the surface.”

“How do you know it was about Nibelheim?” Zack asked, tone sullen. 

“Because that is clearly what he had nightmares about. You weren’t even there when it began, it couldn’t have been your fault,” Genesis argued. 

“But—“

“No, Zack. This is the wrong thing to be hung up on.”

“Well what’s the  _ right _ thing to be hung up on?”

“How do we stop it from happening again?”

“All we can do is ask him what happened,” Angeal said softly. “Maybe he’ll be more forthcoming after some actually restful sleep.”

“You said he wouldn’t stop apologizing,” Sephiroth said thoughtfully. 

“‘Cause he wouldn’t,” Zack grumbled. 

“He thinks he failed somehow. I wonder if it was in regards to standing, or in tolerating your touch.”

“Neither of those things are failings. He couldn’t help either,” Genesis interrupted. 

“Of course. We know this. I doubt he does. In all likelihood, he considers both failings.”

“If he was having a flashback, who could blame him?” Zack asked. 

“He could blame himself. I expect he was taught that alphas always have the right to touch.”

“... Seph, that’s—“

“‘Fucked up,’ is I believe how you would phrase it.”

Zack’s low growl filled the room. 

“Is it too late to raze that town?” Genesis asked. 

“The mayor has been removed, their lawbooks altered to reflect Midgarian law, and a trooper presence has been established for their failure to respect Shinra’s stance on omega sales. It’s as much as we can ask for.”

“Legally, yes,” Genesis continued. “Unofficially, a few fire spells might do quite a bit of good.”

“And get you court-marshaled. Again,” Angeal interrupted. 

“That was one time,” Genesis grumbled. 

“One time we all had to go out on quite a limb to cover for,” Sephiroth reminded. “Let’s not risk a repeat.”

“Jokes aside, what the hell is the plan?” Zack asked. 

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth admitted. “Cloud, any thoughts?”

Cloud went stiff on the floor as all eyes turned to him. 

“Cloud?” Zack asked breathlessly. “Are you awake?”

“He has been for quite a while,” Sephiroth stated, so Cloud reluctantly gave up the ruse. 

He sat up slowly, making fists in the blanket as it pooled in his lap. He chirped quietly. Zack immediately looked relieved, a smile crossing his face, but Cloud sank down, crumpling in on himself. He didn’t deserve that. He told Zack no when he shouldn’t have, even though he still wasn’t sure what his other option had been. 

“Dear heart, no one is upset with you,” Genesis said, scooting closer but still not touching. 

“Should be,” Cloud grumbled. His hands made tighter fists in the blanket. 

“What upset you, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, and Cloud almost appreciated it. At least his no-nonsense tone wasn’t trying to make him feel better. 

“TV.”

“What on the TV?”

“Show.”

“What happened in it?”

“Us.”

They all paused, a look of bewilderment crossing all faces. 

“Knock-offs of us again?” Genesis asked. “What was upsetting about that? You usually love them.”

“Me too.”

“You… too? There was a version of you?”

Cloud nodded solemnly. He looked down at the blanket. 

“I’m going to skin whoever let his existence slip,” Genesis whispered. 

“Let me speak to Tseng,” Sephiroth said. “I’ll get further.”

“Only if you find me a target. What happened in the show, sweetheart?”

“Me… bad. Burden. You no want. Gave away.”

All four of them had to deliberately restrain themselves from reaching out to touch. 

“So you tried to stand,” Angeal muttered. “So you wouldn’t be a burden.”

Cloud nodded. 

“Will be better. No burden. No more.”

“ _ Cloud _ ,” Genesis said in a rush. “You aren’t a burden.”

“Am too.”

“We wouldn’t lie to you, Cloud,” Angeal soothed. 

“Would,” Cloud accused. “Too nice.”

“Your legs make things more difficult,” Sephiroth started. 

“Seph!” Genesis hissed. 

“Let me finish. They make things more difficult, but you are well worth any additional effort. It is a joy to help you, Cloud. We want to. You aren’t a burden.”

Cloud peeked up at him, his brow furrowed. 

“Want?”

“Very much so. Consider it like your prize omegas. The purpose is to soothe the alpha’s need to care for someone, to dote, yes? We want to do that with you.”

Cloud looked more confused than ever. 

“But no prize omega. Breeder.”

“You don’t have to be bound by that role. You can be both. Or neither, if you’d rather.”

Cloud stared at him. His hands went slack in the blanket. 

“ _ Both?” _

“Of course.”

Cloud took a moment to imagine what that might look like. A breeder, doted on and coddled. Given kind touches and affection, possibly even while round with child. Not someone’s left-overs. Not simply there as livestock, to mistreat and abuse, to take what they were given. Alive with some use other than bearing pups. 

It… gave him a strange sense of hope. 

Cloud swallowed hard and said, “Promise? Both?”

The smile Sephiroth gave him was indulgent. 

“If you’d like. We only want to make you happy, Cloud.”

And that was a novel concept. He supposed they had been showing as much this entire time, with the care they had been giving him. But he had thought that was simply about getting him up to pack standards. He had known they cared after some fashion, but this was different. 

Prize omegas didn’t have to earn their place. Their sole purpose was to be pampered. They provided no service, and Cloud had been aching to do so since he arrived, fearful of what would happen if he didn’t. But if he might be both, it wasn’t necessary. He could spend all day doing nothing and they would care anyway. Maybe not enough to give him the bond-bite he’d been aching for, but enough. He could work with that. He would still help—he didn’t much like being idle—but it was amazing to know he didn’t  _ have _ to. 

They just wanted him. Not what he could do for them, or the pups he could give them. Just  _ him _ . 

He shifted over to Sephiroth and butted his head against the underside of his jaw, purring his affection. When Sephiroth set a hesitant, stabilizing hand on his shoulder, he didn’t flinch away. He was a prize omega now. He wasn’t going to be hurt anymore. He kissed Sephiroth’s scent gland and then drew away. 

He shuffled over to Zack and then straddled his lap, pressing in close. He nuzzled into his scent gland, all sandalwood and cinnamon. 

“Thank you,” he muttered. “Help much earlier. Feel better. Sorry said no.”

Zack let out a sudden, relieved rush of breath as he brought his arms up to hold Cloud close. He tucked Cloud’s head beneath his chin and held on for all he was worth. 

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

“No sorry. Not fault.”

“It is. I should have known.”

“Zackary,” Genesis interrupted, “You did nothing wrong. Give yourself a break.”

Cloud chirped his agreement and then purred, nuzzling in closer. He kissed the gland there. 

“Make better?” Cloud asked. 

“For earlier? You don’t have anything to make up for.”

“Make better,” Cloud insisted, this time rolling his hips deliberately against Zack’s to make clear how he meant to help. Zack chuckled hesitantly and grabbed his hips to still them. 

“Ah, maybe later? Everything must still be fresh on your mind, I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Won’t,” Cloud insisted, licking slowly over Zack’s scent gland and feeling him shudder. “Want.”

Zack looked at the others and said, “Help?”

Genesis laughed and plucked Cloud out of Zack’s lap, settling him in his own. He did not expect Cloud to give him much the same treatment, immediately latching onto his scent gland, rolling it between his teeth. He hissed in a breath. 

“Goddess, what’s gotten into you?” Genesis asked. This was  _ not _ what he had expected. They had no history of interactions like this. He had been certain this would be safe. 

“Prize omega now? Prove.”

He had thought to do this with one of the alphas, but he could work with Genesis as well. Prize omegas together was different than a prize omega and a breeder together. There was equal footing between them, instead of the breeder wholly responsible for the prize omega’s needs and pleasure. He understood (in theory) that Genesis wasn’t technically a prize omega, but he certainly wasn’t a breeder. If they could do this as equals, maybe Cloud would be able to have a sense of certainty that they meant what they were saying.

“Cloud, considering the day you’ve had, I don’t think this is wise—”

“You know,” Sephiroth interrupted, “perhaps he has a point. He may well be the best judge of his own mental condition, and he wants some sense of security. Why  _ don’t _ you prove it to him, Genesis?”

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth, trying his best to ignore the attention being given to his scent gland. 

“What are you up to?”

“It’s time you show him you accept him as pack.”

“ _ Sephiroth _ —”

“Genesis, the longer you stall, the more difficult it will be to rip this bandage off. Why not now, when it will help him feel secure to do so?”

Genesis looked at Sephiroth, unsure. He glanced down at Cloud, who pulled away to look up at him and purr, completely sultry. He swallowed hard. 

“Get out of here, then,” he said, wrapping one arm around Cloud’s waist to lift him as he stood himself. He deposited Cloud in the bed as Sephiroth stepped around him. Angeal set one hand on his shoulder in encouragement before leaving. Zack hesitated in the doorway.

“Just be careful, okay? If he starts getting—”

“No reminders of the past. I know, Zack. I’ll be careful.”

“... Good luck.”

“Thank you. I may need it.”

Zack ducked out of the door then, and Genesis settled at the edge of the bed, looking at Cloud. Cloud was propped on his elbows, waiting for Genesis to make a move. If he was acting as the breeder, he would have taken the first step—Genesis’s pleasure would have been his responsibility, after all. Instead, he waited, growing more anxious for every second that passed. He licked his lips nervously.

“Please?” he tried, because both prize omegas and breeders were expected to beg. Maybe not each other, but he thought that was a line he could walk. 

“I don’t know how to start this with you,” Genesis admitted quietly. “I’ve only ever been with the others, and you know how they are.”

Cloud paused to consider. That wasn’t so much trying to force him into a breeder’s role as Genesis being inexperienced. It was odd, to Cloud, to be the one between them with more experience in this; Genesis always seemed so worldly, so knowledgeable and aware. But Cloud’s training had prepared him for this, and the reality of the situation as Sephiroth presented it was not that he was suddenly now a prize omega. He would have fussed if that had been the presented viewpoint, anyway. No, he was both. He could act as both. He would find a way to balance those two opposing positions.

In fact, it might be easier to set aside all notion of roles. If Genesis was neither, and Cloud was both, what difference did it make who initiated what, who was on their back, who took which steps? It was all irrelevant without firm boundaries between the roles. So Cloud did his best to set the paradigm aside altogether, for the first time in his life. None of the others seemed to need it. Maybe he ought to follow their lead, if he wasn’t going to be locked into one specific role anymore. If they wanted him as more than a breeder, he would give that to them. He had decided long ago to give them anything they wanted, after all.

Without fanfare, Cloud shimmied out of his clothes, tossing them to the side. Genesis, who hesitated, watching him, only managed to get out of his shirt before Cloud was grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him. He brought Genesis with him as he laid back in the nest, draping Genesis over himself in the process. He looked up at his packmate through half-lidded eyes as Genesis looked down at him, still uncertain.

Cloud took Genesis’s hand and slid it between his own legs, wrapping his hand around his little cock. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure at the first slow stroke, but he nodded.

“Slow,” he told Genesis. “Soft. Not alpha. No rush. Take time.”

Genesis nodded, tugging again at Cloud’s cock and listening to the quiet hitch in his breath. Cloud reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Genesis’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. He parted his lips easily for Genesis, letting his tongue slip inside and moaning softly. Genesis didn’t need encouragement to map out the inside of his mouth, exploring with tender strokes of his tongue. Cloud let the rattling purr build in his throat, all the want singing in his veins coming out in the sound. His fingers threaded up into Genesis’s hair as they kissed.

It was… so good. Cloud had given and been taken in an endless number of ways and manners and times, but none of them had ever been quite like this. It felt selfish, not fully serving someone else’s pleasure as he always did, but it also felt so  _ good _ . No wonder the prize omegas in the shed had wanted him so often, if it had felt anything like this for them. He could feel himself growing almost unbearably slick between the legs.

Cloud pulled away just long enough to whisper, “Inside, please.” Then he was kissing Genesis again, but slid his own tongue into Genesis’s mouth instead. His own explorations were timid and soft, but Genesis was encouraging in his vocalizations. Cloud outright whimpered when he sucked on his tongue. 

But then Genesis’s hand was sliding around his cock and his fingers were slipping into his cunt, and that was exactly what Cloud needed. He mewled softly, his hips canting up as Genesis pressed two long fingers inside. Cloud clenched around him as he moved his hand shallowly, never fully withdrawing his fingers. He curled them up, pressing to different spots inside of him, and Cloud shivered in anticipation. He knew there was a spot somewhere inside him that would make him see stars, but no one had ever bothered finding it before. He found he desperately wanted to know what it would feel like. 

“More?” Cloud whined, wrapping one leg around Genesis’s hips and trying to use the leverage to grind against his hand. 

Genesis laughed softly, but slid a third finger inside. A few more thrusts and he finally found that spot and by Gaia, Cloud really did see stars. He gasped, clenching hard, his eyes rolling back and shut. His fingers tightened in Genesis’s hair, his free hand clutching at the sheets for something to hold onto.

For all his experience, he had never really done this in this way before. He’d always been the giver with other omegas, taking no pleasure for himself. He knew how to play another omega’s body like an instrument, he could guide Genesis through doing this just right with ease, but he’d never received in any real way before. 

There had been his heat, yes, but he remembered that in a distant haze. That had been nothing but heat and slickness and pleasure, gallons of it, enough that he felt he might drown. This was overwhelming, yes, but was missing that almost whirlpool-like quality that made him feel like his feet were ripped out from under him. He was still grounded, still steady and secure, and confident enough in his knowledge of the process that, for once, he could take the lead. 

And leading felt heady. Genesis was higher than him in the pack hierarchy, he knew that, that hadn’t changed, but Genesis had  _ asked _ to be led. It was only headier that the focus, for now, seemed to be on his pleasure. He couldn’t remember ever feeling pleasure this way, not clear-headed and aware as he was, instead of how he had been during his heat. There had been that brief, interrupted encounter with Zack, but that had felt different. Amazing, yes, but still foggy, with his head clouded by alpha pheromones regardless of his absent heat.

There was no fogginess here with Genesis, only aching clarity. That Genesis was trusting him to lead. That Genesis was giving this to him. That it was specifically  _ Genesis _ he was here with—and that mattered. Genesis was the first person he had ever truly trusted. It meant very, very much to him to share this particular first with this man. 

His hips felt like a cauldron of lava, the heat slipping out and spilling onto the base of his spine. He couldn’t help the way he panted and whined, grinding desperately onto Genesis’s hand. Genesis tilted his palm so the heel of his hand pressed to the base of Cloud’s cock and that was good, that was  _ perfect _ , when Cloud pressed his hips down against that pressure it felt like fireworks. 

He could smell Genesis’s scent grow stronger, the pheromones wafting off of him. They were sweet and warm on the air and on Cloud’s tongue, but they didn’t cloud his mind in any way. If anything, they brought everything into focus. It was grounding instead of dizzying, bringing him further into the moment. The scent warmed his bones, speaking to his instincts of pack and of bonds, of shared affection and equal status. It was homecoming. It was unifying. It was something Cloud hadn’t realized he had been aching for for  _ years _ .

“Please,” he breathed, his head tossing back. “In, in,  _ please _ .”

“You’re sure?” Genesis asked. “I—I’m not an alpha, it won’t be the same.”

“Know that,” Cloud muttered, bearing his hips down on Genesis’s hand. “Know that—still.  _ Please _ .”

Cloud let his eyes open just in time to see Genesis’s pupils dilate.

Because, as much as this was something Cloud had been aching for for years, it was something Genesis had dreamed of for much longer. He’d always been equally attracted to omegas—it was simple happenstance that his packmates were, to this point, only alphas. Alphas who always wanted to lead, who wanted to be in charge, who wanted to top him and dominate him and had little room for negotiation. 

They made concessions as best they were able, by Genesis always knew it went contrary to their nature. Zack had the easiest time of it. He would let Genesis be in control, even let Genesis top him from time to time, and he certainly enjoyed it. But part of the fun was the necessary battle with his instincts. That, admittedly, was fun for them both. The willpower needed for Zack, and the playing with fire aspect for Genesis, who knew that at any moment, Zack’s control might snap, and he’d be the one on his back. 

The thought of doing this with an omega was very different. Where they shared instincts, where they could trade control easily. Where his partner might be happy to let Genesis top, and he could have someone aching and eager beneath him, who actually  _ wanted _ to be there. It was a fantasy he’d had for a long time, built in the way he lived every moment of his life denying his instincts. He caved to them in the bedroom often, yes, but the idea of not being quite so omega in the bedroom was heady to him. To be able to act in the bedroom the way he acted in the rest of his life felt like a dream.

A dream he might be able to have with Cloud.

He stripped out of his pants quickly before returning to Cloud, who clung to him again immediately. He slipped his hands between his own legs and dipped three fingers into himself, letting out a shivering sigh at the feeling. He then slid that hand over his own cock, smearing his slick there to ease his way into Cloud—not that it was particularly necessary, with the way Cloud seemed to be dripping wet. 

“Hurry, please,” Cloud whispered, holding onto Genesis’s shoulders. He hooked one of Cloud’s legs into the crook of his elbow before falling forward onto his forearms.

“Are you ready, my love?” Genesis whispered back.

That was a new endearment, Cloud realized distantly. He was still finding his way around words, and thought he had some grasp of what ‘love’ meant, and thought it might be something like what he felt for his packmates. Only it couldn’t quite be, because the others said it back to him, like Genesis was now. He thought ‘love’ must mean something about ‘caring for’ but maybe not the extent of what he felt himself. Maybe there was no word for that depth. Maybe he just hadn’t heard it yet. He hoped that one day, he’d find that word, so he could tell the others how much he cared. He didn’t expect to ever hear it back, but ‘love’ was surely close enough.

“Been ready,” Cloud grumbled, instead of addressing the new endearment. Genesis breathed a laugh and kissed him.

He pressed inside Cloud slowly, and the way Cloud keened for every inch went directly to his head. He understood that Cloud could take him just fine, if he had been able to take the alphas already, but he still wanted to go slow. He kept his thrusts short and shallow, working his way inside slowly.

And  _ Goddess _ it felt perfect. Wet and hot and tight, tighter still when Cloud clamped down on him, intentionally or otherwise. Fine shudders ran up his back that he just couldn’t help; it felt too good. This was a dream he had had for years, and he thought that surely he must have blown it up to be more than it actually would be, but Cloud was fulfilling every fantasy. His long hair tousled back against the nest, his throat bared, the sweet warmth of his pheromones in his nose. His willingness, his  _ eagerness _ , the way he clearly ached and was all too happy to ask for what he wanted. Cloud was his dream stepping into reality.

They were both too wrapped up in it to realize that Cloud was all those things because he had been trained to be. In the heat of the moment, they were safe from any unhappy realizations. They were much too focused on one another to be plagued by any thoughts of the past. All they could think about was how this was something they had both wanted for so long, and were finally getting to actually have.

Finally, Cloud wrapped his free leg around Genesis’s hips and used that leverage to press himself the rest of the way onto his cock, sighing at the feeling of being full. It felt  _ right _ . Steeping in nothing but omega pheromones, everything felt warm and soft and like this was exactly how things should be, in a bone-deep way. They felt like two halves of a whole, finally coming together, their instincts matching and complementing one another, the things that made them the same uniting them. 

Cloud buried his fingers in Genesis’s hair as Genesis dipped his head to mouth at Cloud’s scent gland, drinking in cedar and chamomile. He wasn’t sure which of them began the motion, but his hips began to move, slow and inexorable as the sun rising and falling. Genesis could feel his own thighs grow slick from the way he dripped, as surely as Cloud did. The warmth from Cloud’s pheromones coated his tongue and seeped into his bones, feeling very much like sitting fire-side. Cloud whimpered, remembering now how often he used to groom others’ scent glands, and wondering how any of them had thought of anything other than this.

During Cloud’s heat, everything had dissolved into flame. He had felt afire in the best way, his nerves alight, his lungs ablaze, flame stoked in the very core of him. He did not feel that same temperature now. Everything was less about heat than it was about  _ warmth _ . It felt good, amazing, achingly perfect, but it also felt so  _ comfortable _ . Cozy. There was no rush to anything, no urgency, as if they had all the time in the world and no reason not to spend every last moment joined together. Time stretched between them, just as warm, almost syrupy in its slowness. 

But all things come to an end. Eventually, Genesis began stroking Cloud’s cock, and a tremble set into the blond’s limbs almost immediately. He had been so close for so long and simply in no hurry to cross that threshold, but he was rising to the peak quickly now. He opened his eyes to look at Genesis, only to see he was being watched with half-lidded hunger. Cloud’s nails dug into the skin of Genesis’s shoulder as he grew closer and closer and  _ closer _ .

“ _ That’s _ it, Cloud,  _ that’s it, yes _ ,” Genesis praised, and Cloud thought for the hundredth time that it was  _ perfect _ , that was exactly what he needed.

He arched with a cry and spilled into Genesis’s hand, tears of pleasure forming at the corners of his eyes and trickling into his hairline. He tightened around Genesis, pulsing in pleasure, and Genesis whispered a curse before following suit, filling Cloud with useless seed. 

The exhaustion won over him a second later, and Genesis turned to collapse at Cloud’s side, letting his upheld leg drop. He curled around Cloud, tugging the younger onto his side to face him and holding him close.

They came down off their respective highs, but something strange happened. The sense of warmth continued to linger, the belonging, the oneness. He wondered if maybe there were just too many omega pheromones in the air, and that was doing it. He wondered if maybe it was what they had just shared. He decided, instead, that it didn’t matter. He snuggled down with Cloud, burying his face in blond hair, and decided not to care. 

Cloud pressed a tired kiss to his collarbone. He meant to open his mouth and say something to express how much that had meant to him. But before he could manage, he somehow drifted immediately into sleep.

That was alright, though. Genesis wasn’t far behind him. 


	19. Chapter 19

Something very strange was going on.

Well, it was only half strange. Cloud knew, before everyone else, what the problem was. He was the closest to his instincts. He detected and understood fine nuances in scent that the others simply missed. So when Angeal and Zack started snapping at each other, even coming to growls at some points, Cloud wasn’t surprised at all. It was just that their rut was coming soon. He’d smelled it on them almost a week ago, and it had only been slowly ramping up since. He found it wholly unsurprising that they were getting territorial and vying for rank between them, if they had synched up, and would have their ruts hit at the same time. 

So while Genesis was looking at them oddly, and Sephiroth was muttering that he didn’t understand what their problem was, Cloud could only let it go for so long. It felt rude, to point out the obvious to them, but somehow, they didn’t seem to understand what was happening despite the warning signs.

When Angeal and Zack were growling at each other, Genesis rolling his eyes and saying, “Goddess, what’s gotten  _ into _ you two?” Cloud decided to step in.

“Rut,” he helpfully informed them.

Zack and Angeal stopped growling immediately.

They looked at Cloud, then at each other. Angeal hung his head with a sigh and Zack slapped his palm to his forehead.

“No wonder I’ve been so on edge all the time,” Zack grumbled.

Genesis ran a hand through Cloud’s hair and kissed his head, saying, “Thank you, dearest. Usually we only put the pieces together once it hits.”

“I always think I’m just in a bad mood until it comes down in full force,” Angeal sighed.

Cloud blinked at them all, wondering how they didn’t realize immediately—especially Genesis. He wasn’t sure how any omega could miss the particular hot, almost spiced scent of a rut. Cloud would think he simply had more experience with ruts than Genesis, only that couldn’t be right, if he was in a pack.

(Cloud was right. He did have more experience. Angeal and Zack had synched up a long time ago, and Sephiroth was on rut suppressants. Cloud, during his training, had been dealing with nearly half a village’s worth of ruts. It was better for everyone that the rest of the pack remained blissfully ignorant of this fact.)

He shrugged it off, deciding that maybe his nose was a little more sensitive than Genesis’s, and let that be that. 

With the warning, Angeal and Zack were able to control themselves a little better. They were able to make better plans for their rut than they usually did. They had advance warning, and were able to file ahead of time for a leave of absence. The problem they were running into, was that Genesis usually took a leave of absence with them. It was trickier, having two alphas in rut sharing the same omega, but they were pack. They had been bonded. It was doable, and a more comfortable option than bringing in some strange omega, or spending their rut alone.

The problem was, that they had been hoping not to have to share at all this time around. Their pack had two omegas now, after all. But Shinra was refusing to give Genesis leave, arguing that they had made do with one omega for this long, they could continue to—and they had an omega who didn’t leave the house, after all. 

Genesis swore he would help as much as he could around missions, but this was firmly shot down. Whenever Genesis tried to extricate himself, he would no doubt have to all but fight the alphas to get away. They would want to keep him close, especially after spending any amount of their rut with him. It wasn’t an option.

That left the more complicated option of leaving Cloud alone with two alphas during their rut. It was clearly possible for Angeal and Zack to share—they had done it for years. There were other, more pressing issues, with the idea of it being  _ Cloud _ in particular.

One of these issues, only Cloud was aware of, and he pointedly did not bring it up. The others didn’t seem to realize how often he’d been used to relieve ruts as part of his training. He was concerned about what memories might rise to the surface, and what confused headspace he might end up in. But he decided firmly that that was his own problem. No matter what happened in his head, there was no reason to burden the others with it. They clearly were concerned enough as it was. He had no intention of making things worse.

No, the issue everyone else was most concerned with was the possibility of Cloud getting pregnant. Omegas were fertile almost exclusively during their heats, which usually made things simple. The problem was that, when around alphas in rut, an almost pseudo-heat could be triggered. It wasn’t guaranteed that the omega would become fertile; it was a hit-or-miss window that only occasionally opened. But the possibility, however slim, that Cloud’s body might be tricked into a fertile window was concerning.

Angeal and Zack wanted the easiest solution, but knew it wouldn’t work. There was simply no way they could rely on them always remembering a condom during their rut. It was something that was almost definitely going to fall by the wayside. There was no time to put Cloud even temporarily on heat suppressants; they wouldn’t build up in his system enough to be effective before the rut hit. 

That left them with the shakiest option. There were morning-after pills available, but their success rate wasn’t as high as other options. Between it only being possible, not guaranteed, that Cloud would become fertile at all, and the 87% success rate of the pill, it was unlikely Cloud would become pregnant. ‘Unlikely’ wasn’t the odds that they wanted, but it was the best they would get. It would have to do.

It was only a few days after they had wrung a promise out of Cloud to actually take the pills that their rut hit. 

As before, Cloud knew what was happening before anyone else did. He knew the particular scent of an alpha in rut better than most people would in their lifetime. The second they slipped over that tipping point, Cloud was in Angeal’s lap, holding his face and stroking his cheeks.

“Cloud, what’s wrong?” Genesis asked. There was nothing happening for Cloud to look so urgent and concerned.

“Rut,” he explained, keeping his voice soft and soothing as he watched Angeal’s eyes dilate. “Should go. Now.”

Genesis did not need to be told twice. He grabbed Sephiroth by the wrist and began dragging him out of the apartment, before Zack and Angeal could either take offense to Sephiroth’s presence, or try to drag Genesis into helping them for the next few days. 

Cloud lost track of Genesis and Sephiroth almost immediately. They weren’t his priority right now. They could handle themselves. Angeal and Zack were who needed him right now.

“Cloud, I feel fine,” Angeal protested, despite the way his breath was starting to go ragged.

“Won’t soon.”

“‘Geal, I think he’s right,” Zack said, eyes pinned to Cloud. A flush was starting to creep up his neck, and when he pressed his palm to his scent gland, it was inflamed.

“Nest please,” Cloud whispered. There was no reason for it—not on the alphas end of things. The nest was an omega comfort, and omega need; alphas would be as happy on the floor as in the nest. But Cloud thought it might help  _ him _ get through this.  _ He _ could use the comfort. He swallowed thickly, nervously, a little afraid of what was to come but unwilling to admit it. 

Angeal nodded. He wasn’t sure why Cloud was asking for the nest, outside of the physical softness of it being preferable to the couch, but Cloud was already about to do them a huge favor. They could let as much of this happen on his terms as they could. He wrapped one arm under Cloud’s hips and carried him into the nest, Zack hot at his heels. 

Cloud began stripping out of his clothes as soon as he was in the safety of the nest. This was as good as it would get. He reminded himself firmly of what it was like, being with an alpha in rut. How, even before he’d had his first heat, his body had reacted to the pheromones the alphas put off. His head would fog over, and his blood would boil, and he would want it. It would feel good, no matter how rough the alphas were. His nerves would sing, and his head would be too clouded for him to think of much of anything. Once the pheromones had a chance to work on him, he would be fine. 

And that helplessness didn’t need to be as terrifying as it used to be. These were not strangers. He wouldn’t snap out of it later to find himself brutalized. There was no reason for him to be ashamed of wanting it, this time. He wanted Angeal and Zack on a regular day, too. He trusted them. There would probably still be bruises, and they would still be rough—alphas never seemed to know how to mind their strength in rut. But they would be accidents this time, and that was okay.

He just had to keep calm until the pheromones melted the worry away for him.

Cloud swallowed hard before spreading his legs, almost having to dare himself to do it.

It comforted him some that Zack and Angeal were still themselves. Angeal was laser-focused, but sedate as he went about undressing. Zack was eager as ever, yanking off his clothes before scrambling into the nest. If nothing else had been telling that their rut had started, the sight of their cocks straining would have been enough to convince Cloud.

Zack slid into place behind Cloud, pulling him back against his chest. He rolled his hips up, grinding himself against Cloud’s lower back and groaning at the feeling. He dipped his head to lick over Cloud’s scent gland once, then twice, slower.

“You okay, Cloud?” Zack asked. “You taste nervous.”

Cloud clung to that, as proof that this was okay. That this was  _ Zack _ , who, even with the cloudy head he must have right now, was worried that Cloud was okay. It gave him the strength to nod.

It was a sore reminder that Zack was given up to his rut in how quickly he dropped it, though. Cloud knew he usually would have been disbelieving, and would have pressed. He knew that, while he was like this, Zack must be sure he could just make it okay. Cloud reminded himself that that wasn’t wrong. Once Cloud’s head fogged over too, everything would be okay.

He clung to that fact.

Soon enough, Angeal was in front of him, slotting between Cloud’s legs, and Cloud clung to him immediately. He buried his face in the side of Angeal’s neck, mouthing immediately at his scent gland. He wanted his head to fog over. He wanted his body to react, to follow them into mindless heat. 

He could taste the rut pheromones on his tongue, all spice and warmth. Distantly, Cloud was aware of Angeal groaning his appreciation above him, but that wasn’t what mattered right now. What mattered was letting  _ go _ , getting his brain misty enough that the panic in his chest would unravel.

While he was still aware enough, Cloud reached for the bedside table. He’d placed a bottle of lubricant he found in a drawer on it a while ago, and no one had seemed to notice its new placement—or at least hadn’t thought enough of it to mention it. He rose up on his knees, his mouth still on Angeal’s scent gland, and spread some on his shaking fingers. He slipped his hand behind himself and slid one into his ass with a sigh, fighting to relax.

“Cloud, what are you doing?” Zack asked, his hands running over Cloud’s body.

“Preparing.”

“Why?”

Cloud thought this was an odd question. He thought it should be obvious. This was what he always did, when he had two alphas in rut who wanted him. 

“Two alphas.”

“Yeah?”

Cloud sighed. Was he going to have to spell it out for him?

“One front, one back.”

There was a lengthy pause.

“We can just take turns,” Zack said slowly, as if this should be obvious.

“Why bother?” Cloud asked, as if this too should have been obvious.

Zack was just far enough gone, though, that he conceded, “If you’re sure.” He was too relieved at the idea of not having to wait his turn to protest too much. Genesis had never allowed this, but Cloud seemed willing and able. Zack took the lube from Cloud and slicked his own fingers before pulling Cloud’s hand free and going about preparing him. He’d done this on himself enough times for when Genesis wanted to top him that he knew how it should go.

Cloud wiped his hand absently on his thigh as Angeal wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him forward against his chest. Cloud went easily, clutching onto Angeal’s arms for balance, nipping gently at his scent gland. He could feel Zack’s fingers sliding in and out of him, the movement still gentle—he must not be that deep in his rut yet. Cloud panted into Angeal’s neck, feeling himself finally starting to slick up, his cock starting to stiffen. He wobbled on his knees, his ass sticking out in this position, but that was well enough; at least Zack could reach it at this angle. 

Angeal purred under the attention given to his scent gland, and purred louder when Cloud reached a hand between them to stroke his cock. He could just barely feel the beginnings of his knot under his palm. By this point, Zack had two fingers inside him, and his hands were much larger than Cloud’s were. He thought that two of his fingers must be at least worth three of Cloud’s, and that that was as much preparation as he was used to getting. There would still be the burn and the painful stretch, but his body was built for this. 

Zack didn’t seem to be stopping, though. Before Cloud was probably ready, he was pressing a third finger inside, and Cloud moaned at the stretch. It didn’t hurt as bad as he was used to. He worked to relax himself and let Zack in.

Finally, finally the pheromones seemed to be working on him. He could feel the way his eyes slowly went glassy, his mind fogging over. He sighed deeply, his whole body relaxing. He was well and truly slick now, and he swayed dangerously on his knees.

He pulled away to look up at Angeal and whimpered, “Please, alpha.”

(Even with his mind hazy, his training knew exactly what to do with two alphas in rut.)

Angeal purred and shifted Cloud back, back, back, Zack behind him having to give way, until they were all horizontal, Angeal draped over Cloud on top of Zack. Cloud wrapped his legs around Angeal’s hips, angling them to still be spread wide, and felt Zack grab his ass and spread his cheeks. There was a brief moment where he felt the head of each cock at each entrance and had one split second to suck in a quick breath before they were both pressing inside him.

Even in his haze, Cloud knew to fight to relax. At this point, it was all muscle memory, and his body knew exactly what to do. All his earlier fears had dissipated. His body remembered how this went, and his mind was offline—there was nothing left to worry about. Instead, he let himself give up and give in to the building heat singing in his veins. 

Cloud clung to Angeal, his face buried in his scent gland, but he couldn’t stay quiet despite how muffled his sounds were. It felt too good, with the heat lacing his bloodstream, and too right to be so full. He felt so stretched, filled to the brim, and it didn’t occur to him to mind how rough they were being. Angeal and Zack, usually so sweet, even during Cloud’s heat, were gripping him with tight hands. He would wear the shape of their fingertips after they were done, but for now, it only felt right to be sure he was exactly where they wanted him.

They weren’t gentle in how they pounded into him, but when he felt nearly in heat himself, that felt perfect, like anything else wouldn’t have been enough. He whimpered and whined for them, constantly begging for more, more, alpha, please. And they were more than happy to deliver. 

It was beautiful. It was perfect, even—while it lasted. Before Cloud was ready for it, he was locked between them, a knot in each hole, and  _ that _ was right, that was what it felt like when he was full of cum. He recognized the difference from when he’d been in his heat, now. He sighed at the feeling, contented, sure that this was how things should be.

Until the pheromones faded, he came a little back to himself, and he remembered the last time he’d felt this way.

Trapped between two alphas, full of cum, his brain addled by rut pheromones.

He sucked in a sharp breath, his hands falling away from Angeal. He reached back, but there was Zack, and there was no way out. He felt helpless. Trapped. The only way out was if they ripped their knots free and that would  _ hurt _ , he knew it would, it had happened so many times before. 

“Cloud? Cloud, breathe. You’re okay, Cloud, you’re okay.”

Angeal’s hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks. Cloud could feel the way his tears wove through Angeal’s fingers. Shit, he was crying, wasn’t he?

He hiccuped on the next shaky inhale. 

“What’s wrong, Cloud?” Zack tried, wrapping his arms around Cloud’s waist, trying to provide some comfort. It only made Cloud feel constrained.

Cloud pulled in a breath that shook and breathed out slowly. He fought to remember where he was. At home, in the nest—he’d never been allowed a nest in the shed. Here with Angeal and Zack, wrapped in plum and rosemary and sandalwood and cinnamon. None of the alphas in the shed had smelled like this.This was okay. This was home. This was somewhere where they asked if he was okay, and what was wrong, and wanted to actually know the answer. They cared about him. He was safe.

He was safe.

Cloud relaxed back against Zack. He tugged at one of his hands until he could thread his fingers through it. He used the other to dash away his tears.

“Nothing. Okay now.”

“What  _ was _ wrong?”

“No worry. Be fine.”

Angeal and Zack exchanged a look over Cloud’s shoulder. Zack shrugged. Angeal sighed.

“You tell us if it stops being fine,” Angeal said sternly.

Cloud reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly.

“Promise,” he said, despite knowing that by the time it stopped by fine again, his brain would soon be so addled with pheromones, that it would stop being a problem before he could even get the words out of his mouth.

No one needed to know the vicious cycle he was going to go through, or the line he was going to continue to toe. If he was playing with fire, that was his own concern.

They needed him, after all. And he wanted to be there for his pack. He wanted to be a good omega. And the shed had taught him exactly how to do that. There couldn’t be any real harm in making use of that knowledge.

He nuzzled back into Angeal’s neck and decided to leave it at that.


	20. Chapter 20

He was going to be quick.

In and out. Preferably before anyone realized he was there. 

This wasn’t the first time Sephiroth needed to go back into the apartment while Angeal and Zack were in rut. There was no telling what room they had landed in. He knew the document he needed was in a drawer in the master bedroom, and considering that was where the nest now lived, he thought it was damnably likely that that was where they were, but he could hope for better luck.

As he got into the apartment, he cursed his ill luck. That was the exact room they were in, he could tell from the creaking of the bed. He mouthed a curse as he shut the door quietly behind him.

Still. He could be in and out without them noticing. He knew how to be quick and quiet, and they were likely to be wholly distracted with Cloud. He knew from experience that when they were with Genesis, they didn’t tear their attention away from their omega easily. They might smell him on the air, but unless he approached their omega, they were unlikely to pay attention. As long as he left Cloud alone, things would be fine.

Except, he got into the bedroom, and knew that wouldn’t quite be an option.

He had only allowed a stray glance toward the bed, but he didn’t like what he saw. They were clearly ramping back up again, their knots only just having gone down enough to allow for the next round. It was the brief period where they were actively back at it but before the pheromones got a chance to work their magic over Cloud again.

Cloud did not look well.

They had forgotten what might have been the most obvious problem with allowing Cloud to fill this role. Cloud was unenhanced, and Zack and Angeal were in no state of mind to mind their strength. He was bruised all over, and his bruises were  _ dark _ . Sephiroth was just glad that he didn’t seem to be in enough pain to hint at any broken bones. He looked battered, but it didn’t seem to occur to him to protest when the alphas pressed their hands to already tender dark spots. 

What was worse, however, was Cloud’s expression. They were on their sides, Angeal and Cloud facing one another with Zack spooned up behind him, but Cloud kept turning his face into the blankets of the nest. What Sephiroth could see of his face showed barely constrained fear and a hint of tears. Angeal was too lost at the moment to realize what was happening, and Zack couldn’t see from the angle he was at. 

It was then that Sephiroth realized the obvious. Of course Cloud had been with alphas during rut. That was how he had recognized the smell. He had clearly been with multiple alphas during rut before, if this was their arrangement—Sephiroth knew for a fact that Angeal and Zack took turns with Genesis. Doing anything else would not have occurred to them, but it would have occurred to Cloud, especially if he had experience. It wouldn’t surprise Sephiroth one bit if this was how he was accustomed to taking two alphas in Nibelheim. 

They had put him in a situation almost guaranteed to make him relive hell without having any idea of what they were doing. 

It took all of Sephiroth’s willpower not to rip the other two away. As accustomed as he was to ignoring his instincts, seeing an omega in Cloud’s state tore at them in the worst way. His hindbrain screamed at him to act, to get Cloud to safety, despite knowing that his ‘tormentors’ were his packmates, who simply were too trapped in their own instincts to know any better. 

He knew ripping them away would do no good. Unless he took Cloud with him, they would only be right back on him the second Sephiroth left to find assistance, and if he tried to take Cloud, Zack and Angeal would raise hell. It would be possible to fight them off and get Cloud away, but he didn’t know what state Cloud would be in if he witnessed that.

Instead, he did what he didn’t like, but what was his best practical option. He cast the Cure in his bracer at the highest level he could twice, until all the bruises faded from Cloud’s skin. Cloud clearly felt the effects, because he looked up and around, bewildered. His eyes caught on Sephiroth’s.

Cloud cringed away, biting at his lip, and that was how Sephiroth realized that even if they hadn’t realized what they were sending Cloud into, Cloud had known damn well and walked in willingly. Cloud looked guilty, and like he was waiting to be punished for what he had done. He clearly knew that the rest of the pack wouldn’t want him suffering through this if they had known, but he had hidden what he had known the repercussions would be despite this.

Sephiroth said nothing. His expression said no more than his mouth did, instantly shuttering closed. He would have to speak to Cloud, later, about being self-sacrificing, and when that urge was and was not appropriate. For now, he had to fix this.

Sephiroth gave up on the document he had come to fetch and swept out of the room, Zack and Angeal never once aware of his presence. 

He lengthened his stride as far as it would go and hurried out of the apartment, down the hall to his own, where Genesis was waiting, just back from his own mission.

He burst in the door and went to the couch Genesis was sitting on, grabbing his wrist and hauling him to standing.

“Did you get the—what’s wrong with you? Where’s the fire?”

“We neglected to consider that helping alphas through ruts was almost  _ certainly _ a part of Cloud’s training.”

“... Oh Goddess.”

Sephiroth wasn’t pulling Genesis along after that. 

Genesis ripped his hand free and bolted down the hall to his own apartment, all but ripping the door off its hinges to get inside. He hurried into the bedroom to find that Cloud had since succumbed to the pheromones in the air and was now clutching at each alpha, mewling and whimpering his encouragements. 

Genesis swallowed hard. He knew what it looked like, but he also remembered what it had been like, being with an alpha in rut before he was on suppressants. Cloud had no more control over his own reaction than he did during his own heat. Of course he wanted it, now that things had ramped up again. Naturally he was encouraging. Still, Genesis had to get him out, before another break came, and he came back to his senses. 

Genesis took a deep breath and then growled sharply. Zack and Angeal growled back on instinct, before they seemed to realize that this was another omega. Zack blinked up at him for a moment before pulling out of Cloud—the urge to breed during a rut was too strong, and while Cloud’s ass certainly would help, if there was a better option available, Zack was going to take it. Genesis took off his own clothes quickly, Zack’s grasping hands helping him tear away the garments. 

That was half the problem done. Zack was distracted, and Genesis knew he could keep him distracted. The bigger problem was how to get Cloud away from Angeal when they were both so wrapped up in it. He could only see one option, and he didn’t much like it. 

Genesis shifted onto the bed and up by Cloud and Angeal, pushing Zack’s hands away even as they grabbed at him. He snaked a hand between Cloud and Angeal, rolling Cloud so his shoulders lay flat to the bed and he twisted at the waist. 

He leaned down to growl in Cloud’s face.

In an instant, Cloud was blinking up at him, almost entirely aware again. His brow furrowed as he glanced at Angeal, then back to Genesis when he growled louder. He chirped his confusion, too lost to speak. 

“ _ Go _ ,” Genesis insisted.

Cloud’s looked more confused, between Angeal and Zack and Genesis again. He trilled quietly.

“ _ Now _ .” Genesis bared his teeth at Cloud for good measure.

He knew how Cloud would read it, as lost in his instincts as he was. That a ranking omega was stepping in and taking the alphas from him. Genesis was loath to pull rank between them, considering that he didn’t view there as  _ being _ hierarchy in their pack, but he was aware that Cloud saw things differently. He was just willing to take advantage of that fact to get Cloud to safety. 

Cloud cooed mournfully before he pulled away, twisting out of Angeal’s grasp. He slid out of his hands as quickly as possible, and before Angeal could grab him back, Genesis slid into his place. He grabbed Angeal’s face and kissed him, and once he had the man’s attention, reached back to grab Zack by the back of the neck and draw him close, so he wouldn’t try to stop Cloud leaving.

Cloud slid from the nest, looking absolutely sullen.

Luckily, Sephiroth wasn’t very far behind. He had made it to the bedroom by this point, and caught the tail end of Genesis’s intervention. He swept Cloud off the floor and into his arms, heedless of the way Cloud was leaking slick and cum all over him. 

He stopped by the living room to grab a blanket to drape over Cloud before carrying him away and to his own apartment. He didn’t bother setting him down, not once they got into the apartment, and not once they had gotten into the bathroom. He managed to balance Cloud in his lap while he went about running him a bath.

He didn’t say a word to him. Cloud was looking at him anxiously, clearly back to his senses this far from the pheromones. He was waiting for the punishment he expected, and the longer he had to contemplate what was coming, the worse he imagined it to be.

Still, Sephiroth waited in silence for the bath to fill. He went about cleaning Cloud up with tissues as the tap ran. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, water level, and Cloud’s cleanliness, he lifted Cloud into the bath.

Cloud looked at him, confused. He very much enjoyed baths, and knew that Sephiroth knew that. He wasn’t sure why he was being allowed one when he was clearly in trouble.

Sephiroth settled to sitting himself, leaning back against the wall, watching Cloud.

“Are you aware enough to speak again?” Sephiroth finally started.

Cloud swallowed hard, but said, “Yes.”

“You knew. That it would upset you.”

“Didn’t  _ know _ . Just thought. Maybe.”

“You didn’t think to enlighten us to the possibility?”

“No worry.”

“We would have had nothing to worry about, if you had told us. This all could have been avoided. You didn’t have to suffer.”

Cloud sank lower into the water.

“But needed help.”

“Genesis can handle it. He’s used to handling it.”

“But Gen busy.”

“Arrangements could be made. Shinra refused to give him the leave of absence, but there are work-arounds. We would have pressed back much harder if we knew. We would have ignored it entirely, and I would have just covered his missions, if we knew. There were options, Cloud.”

Cloud sank even lower. 

“Didn’t know.”

“Because you didn’t tell us. You decided to make it your burden, the way you were taught. But that isn’t how things work in this pack, Cloud. You aren’t our breeder, made to shoulder as many burdens as you can bear. You are our packmate, who we love dearly. Here, you are a prize omega as much as you are a breeder. That means you let us carry the burden when we can, yes?”

Cloud cooed quietly, but nodded his head.

Sephiroth leaned forward, setting his hand on Cloud’s knee.

“You aren’t responsible for making us happy—especially not at the cost of your own happiness. That is never what we want. Understand that, when Angeal and Zack find out what they’ve put you through, they’re going to be very upset. Not with you, but for you, and with themselves.”

“No tell?” Cloud asked hopefully.

“No, Cloud. We don’t keep secrets in this pack. They’ll be told as soon as they’re aware enough to understand.”

“But—”

“This is non-negotiable, Cloud. They have to know.”

Cloud pursed his lips. He chirped sullenly.

“I want you to promise me something, Cloud.”

“Promise what?”

“I want you to promise that next time you think something might upset you, that you’ll tell at least one of us. It hurts us to see you hurting. It will help us all be happier if we can avoid it.”

Cloud looked thoughtful for a long moment as he considered this. He wanted to say no out of hand, but if Sephiroth was being truthful, then he should agree. He didn’t want anyone unhappy over him. Sephiroth waited patiently for him to make his decision, his thumb running smooth strokes over Cloud’s knee, occasionally dipping into the water.

“Okay,” Cloud said eventually. “Promise.”

“I expect you to keep your word, Cloud. This matters. To all of us.”

“Will.”

“Good. Do you want to be alone, then?”

Cloud blinked. That was it?

“Not mad?”

“Of course I’m mad,” Sephiroth said, and Cloud shrunk away. Sephiroth sighed and continued, “I’m furious that we didn’t see what you weren’t saying. We were blind, and I will not forget this lesson in the importance of reading between the lines. But I am not mad  _ at _ you, no.”

“... No punish?”

When Sephiroth looked back up at Cloud, he was sad.

“Of course not, Cloud.”

Cloud paused then, considering this. He had really thought he would be punished. But it seemed like Sephiroth only wanted to avoid this happening again in the future.

“Stay?” Cloud eventually asked.

Sephiroth relaxed then, his expression going soft. His hand squeezed Cloud’s knee softly.

“As long as you like.”

Cloud sank down until the water nearly reached his nose. He trilled with the back of his throat, and Sephiroth finally smiled at him.

He settled, content in the bath with Sephiroth’s quiet, easy company. Far away from any reminders of the shed, however unintentional they might have been.


	21. Chapter 21

It was two days after Genesis had taken Cloud’s place with Zack and Angeal. He was in the nest, covered in drying fluids he was itching to wash off, sandwiched between his two alphas. He was on his back, with both of them curled up facing him, an arm around his waist each. He pushed his sweat-soaked bangs from his eyes and sighed. They had crashed quickly as their rut faded, the hormones dissipating and leaving them exhausted. 

Genesis was now just dreading when they would wake  _ up _ . Because they would, sooner or later, and then he would have to explain what they had done. He wasn’t sure if it would be better or worse if they remembered scraps of what had happened with Cloud. 

Genesis was occupied on his own, still beating himself up for being blind. He should have put the pieces together on his own. They all should have. It was obvious in hindsight. Even if it wasn’t, Genesis should have known that Cloud didn’t quite have the spine to deal with two alphas in rut. They were a handful to wrangle, and required more than a firm ‘no’ to be bullied into backing off. Genesis had had to growl right in Zack’s face to get him to back off about the idea of taking them both at once. He had no intention of it, and had been surprised that Cloud had  _ managed _ to fit both of them inside him. The blond was so  _ small _ .

Cloud had never stood a chance. He never told them ‘no’ on a good day, when things weren’t urgent, and there weren’t biological imperatives making the alphas pushy. He should have known there was no way Cloud would be able to keep them in line. He had no idea what any of them had been thinking.

Except, yes he did. He had thought that if Cloud had an issue, he would speak up, the way any of the rest of them would have. Foolish. Cloud never had in the past, and Genesis didn’t expect that he would start to any time soon. Cloud felt perpetually on thin ice, and Genesis knew that. He really was an idiot for believing things would have gone any other way than how they did. 

He sighed and slung an arm across his eyes. The movement seemed to jostle Zack awake. Zack always did wake up first, after a rut. He was a few years younger than Angeal, and that youthful energy meant he tended to bounce back faster.

“Mmm,” Zack hummed, pulling his arm away to stretch. His back popped before his arm returned and his eyes shuttered open. Genesis angled his arm over his eyes so he could look at Zack, who said, “Genesis?”

“Yes?”

“When’d you get here? Where’s Cloud?”

Goddess, he didn’t even remember that much.

“Cloud is gone.”

“ _ Gone? _ ”

“In Sephiroth’s apartment, most likely. He should be fine by now.” He had better be fine by now.

“By… now? Was he not fine before?”

This was going to go worse than he anticipated.

“How much do you remember?”

“Not much. Just the rut haze, same as usual.”

“How do you two have energy already?” Angeal grumbled. Genesis finally lowered his arm to look at Angeal, who was watching him blearily.

“I’m not the one who just had a rut,” Genesis reminded him.

“No, hold on,” Zack said, propping himself up on one elbow. “What was that about Cloud not being fine?”

“Cloud’s not alright? Where is he?” Angeal asked, seeming to come fully awake now.

“Cloud is fine  _ now _ . He’s with Sephiroth—unless he got called away on a mission.”

“What was wrong with Cloud before?” Zack asked.

Genesis sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position. The other two followed suit.

“We miscalculated.  _ All  _ of us. Don’t take all of this on your shoulders. We all had a part to play.”

“What happened?” Angeal asked, his face grim.

“We neglected to consider that Cloud has likely helped alphas through rut before. As a part of his training.”

Both alphas went very still.

“He… what?”

“He seemed to know exactly what to do with multiple alphas in rut. When I came to remove him, he was taking you  _ both _ . At the same time. I know you didn’t teach him that behavior, because I never allowed such a thing.”

He watched them both go pale.

“But he’s… so small,” Zack whispered. “Didn’t it hurt?”

“If it did, it didn’t occur to him to protest. I expect he was having a difficult time remembering where he was, until your pheromones addled his head.”

“ _ Gaia _ ,” Angeal swore, running a hand through his hair.

“I want you both to remember that you weren’t thinking straight.”

“How did we not  _ know _ ? How did I smell how freaked out he was?” Zack muttered to himself.

“You were distracted. You weren’t thinking.”

“But that close to my instincts—”

“Your instincts had other priorities, in that moment. Your instinct was to  _ breed _ . Not to necessarily care for your omega, no matter how different those priorities are from your usual mindset.”

Zack looked sickened.

“Was he okay? When you saw him last?”

“I don’t know. I know he didn’t want to leave, but he’d been swimming in your pheromones at that point. I had to pull rank to get him to go, and I know that upset him. But you both know him. He wanted to be here for you, regardless of any cost to himself.”

“But there was another way,” Zack protested. “You could have helped. It didn’t  _ have _ to be him.”

“Either he didn’t understand that, or it didn’t matter to him. You know how he is, Zack. He wanted to be helpful.”

“And it didn’t occur to him that we wouldn’t want him to help, if it hurt him,” Angeal sighed. “We didn’t  _ physically _ hurt him, did we?”

“I… don’t rightly know. Sephiroth came to fetch a paper from here and saw him distressed; he went and got me immediately. If he was hurt, he must have Cured him, because he looked healthy when I arrived. But if Sephiroth intervened, it was before I saw anything. We’ll have to ask him.”

“We’ve bruised  _ you _ before,” Zack said sullenly. “He’s unenhanced. Gaia, he must have been hurt. Why didn’t we think this through?”

“We were so busy being frustrated with Shinra’s order that we got distracted. It didn’t help that Cloud wasn’t forthcoming. I trust Sephiroth’s spoken to him about that by now.”

“Why didn’t he just  _ say _ something?” Angeal said.

“He still thinks this is what he’s good for. He’s learning, but this isn’t a switch that can be flipped. We have to convince him there’s more purpose to him than pleasing alphas and bearing pups.”

“I thought we had made more progress than this,” Angeal said. “For him to think we would be  _ okay _ with him suffering through that just for the sake of our rut…”

“He misjudged. We all misjudged. But now we know, and we won’t make this mistake twice. For now,” Genesis said, scooting forward on the bed, “we are all going to shower. I am covered in an unholy mess, and you two aren’t much better. Then we will all go apologize to Cloud.”

Angeal and Zack sighed, but followed Genesis out of the bed. They were all able to fit in the shower, but it was a near thing. Still, none of them wanted to wait any longer than they had to to get to Cloud.

Before long, they were dressed in clean clothes and heading down the hall to Sephiroth’s apartment.

When they yanked the door open and hurried inside, it was to see Cloud curled up in Sephiroth’s lap, half-asleep as they watched some sort of mindless action movie. Cloud chirped quietly when he saw them, but looked ambivalent. Sephiroth glanced over at the door with the sound Cloud made, then reached out to pause the movie when he saw who was in it.

“Welcome back,” Sephiroth said, but Zack was already rushing inside. He dropped to his knees in front of Cloud and cupped his face, his brow pinched. Cloud blinked wide eyes at him, surprised and bewildered. Angeal followed at a more sedate pace, sullen.

“I am  _ so _ sorry, Cloud,” Zack promised, his thumbs running soothing passes over Cloud’s cheeks. “I never meant to upset you. I swear I wouldn’t have, if I had been thinking right. It won’t ever happen again.”

Angeal sat next to Sephiroth on the couch and ran a hand through Cloud’s hair.

“I’m sorry too, Cloud. We didn’t know what we were doing, but that’s no excuse. We should have. Zack’s right. You won’t have to do that again.”

“But—need help?” Cloud said, confused, looking between them.

“I’ll help them,” Genesis said, coming to sit on the coffee table by them. “I apologize as well. For not realizing how it would hurt you. And for growling at you like that—I didn’t know how else to get you to let me help.”

“Not mad,” Cloud said, looking between them all, bewildered. “Want to help.”

“You can help us in ways that won’t make you suffer,” Genesis promised. “Just let me handle their ruts, alright?”

Cloud cooed quietly, ducking his head, though he nodded. Genesis leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

“What can we do to make it up to you, Cloud?” Angeal asked, cupping the back of Cloud’s head as he turned to look at him.

“No make up. Fine.”

“He’s had a few days to calm down,” Sephiroth said, one hand rubbing soothing circles into Cloud’s hip. “He’s alright, now. It’s more about making sure this doesn’t happen again, I think. But Cloud has promised to tell us if he suspects something might upset him. Hasn’t he?”

Cloud chirped his agreement and nodded again. A round of relieved sighs went around the room.

“You forgive us?” Zack asked, barely daring to look hopeful.

Cloud tilted his head, looking baffled.

“Why forgive? No do wrong.”

“We did do wrong,” Zack insisted.

“Nuh-uh.”

“ _ Cloud _ .”

Cloud chirped instead of arguing the point.

Zack sighed and looked up at Angeal, who smiled wryly.

“If he’s moved on, it’s best we try to, as well.”

Zack’s lips pursed, but he sighed.

“It’s hard to,” he mumbled, before looking up at Sephiroth. “How bad was it?”

“Bad enough. But it’s over now, and will not happen again. Self-flagellation does no one any good, Zackary.”

A wry quirk came to Zack’s lips as he said, “Full name, huh? Guess you mean it.”

“I do. Let this go. He has.”

Cloud trilled his agreement. He held his arms out to Zack and chirped brightly. Zack glanced back at Sephiroth, who pulled his hands away from Cloud and nodded.

Zack lifted Cloud from Sephiroth’s lap and went to sit next to Angeal on the couch before settling him in his lap. Cloud twisted so he was sitting as close to between them as he could. He leaned back to hug Angeal before settling down in Zack’s arms, his head pillowed on Zack’s chest. He reached back and patted around until he could grab Angeal’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Angeal leaned close, touching his forehead to the top of Cloud’s head before pressing a kiss to his hair. 

Genesis and Sephiroth watched them, before sharing a glance.

They were both just glad that no permanent damage had been done. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note, this is where we start to earn that mpreg tag!

Cloud was starting to realize he made a mistake. 

He hadn’t brought it up yet, because it wasn’t  _ guaranteed  _ to be a problem. He might get away with it. It wasn’t a sure thing that there would be any repercussions, and he didn’t want to upset anyone, in case there weren’t. He felt vaguely guilty for keeping it to himself, but he had only promised to tell someone if he might get upset. That wasn’t the problem here, not at all. The problem was that everyone  _ else _ might get upset. 

Because Cloud had gotten back to the nest after their rut had broken to see the package of morning-after pills on the counter, and realized he hadn’t taken them. 

He did feel a little guilty about that. He had promised to, after all. But they’d all been so distracted. He had completely forgotten about them when they were out of sight, what with him being in Sephiroth’s apartment instead. 

He was conflicted about the whole thing. He thought he would be happier about the chance, but he felt guilty for breaking his word, even on accident, and worse about how the others would feel about it. It was clear they didn’t want him pregnant yet. They wanted to wait, and he was starting to get the impression that they weren’t sure they wanted pups  _ at all.  _

And that was the worst part. Because Cloud had seen what happened when an omega got pregnant with an unwanted child. He remembered vividly the prize omega who had gotten pregnant, and how they had beaten it out of her. He could still hear the sickening thump of the blows landing. He didn’t think his pack would hurt him, but if he was pregnant, he wasn’t sure they’d have a choice. 

A large factor in him not saying anything was the fear. The fear of their reaction, of upsetting them, of them deciding he couldn’t keep the child. 

The others were not oblivious, however. Something was clearly the matter with Cloud, they just didn’t know what. They could smell his distress, could see the way he was distracted, constantly worrying about something. Zack tried to gently broach the subject, but Cloud swore up and down that it was fine, that nothing was the matter.

Every time  _ anyone _ tried to bring it up with him, he was not above distracting them. He’d crawl into their laps, lick their scent glands, and beg as prettily as he could—it never seemed to fail. If Sephiroth occasionally looked at him knowingly after the distraction had passed, he also didn’t press. 

Even when he wasn’t trying to be distracting, he was insatiable. He needed to distract  _ himself _ . With someone inside him, it was so much easier not to worry, to just let it go, to put everything aside. It was only when he watched the alphas pulling off and tying the condom they never seemed to forget, even outside of his heat, that his stomach sank again. 

He threw himself back into cooking as a distraction. It was the best he had, the only task he could use to keep himself busy. 

It didn’t help that the others had decided it was time to push him again. They were insisting he try being on furniture by himself, and it was only adding to his stress. They promised it would be better in the long run, that it would allow him to do more with cooking as he could reach the stove, and more mobility with a wheelchair. 

Cloud was having an even harder time with it than he would normally. He felt so incredibly undeserving, what with the secret he was keeping from them. 

He’d start out sitting on the couch, on his knees in his best posture because it was the only way he could almost tolerate this. He’d be fine at first, carefully moderating his breathing, but things deteriorated quickly. He’d start trembling and breathing fast as the thoughts crept in that he didn’t earn it, didn’t earn it, didn’t earn it. It was never more than half an hour before he dissolved into tears. He’d start silent, the tears dripping down his cheeks unbidden. Then he’d slowly start to sniffle, then hiccup. Then his eyes would be pinched shut, his mouth clamped closed as he tried to sob as quietly as he could. 

That was the point where someone always noticed. He’d be promptly swept into someone’s lap and held close, given comfort he didn’t deserve. He’d cling to them anyway, desperate to recapture the feeling that they cared, even if it was under false pretenses. Even if they’d stop once they found out what he’d done. He wanted it desperately while he could still have it. 

Time was passing, slowly but surely. The point where he should have had his second heat came and went, and Cloud anxiously bit his tongue. He knew what that meant. He’d seen other breeders in the shed in the beginnings of their pregnancies, before they were always taken away. 

The others speculated blindly. They wondered if he was eating enough. They wondered if he needed a doctor. They wondered if maybe his heats were just irregular, with him still being so new to them, or if his cycle was just long. 

Cloud knew now, with all the certainty he’d been missing in the days just after Zack and Angeal’s rut. He was so sure he finally was with pups, and he couldn’t even feel proud of himself. It tasted sour on his tongue, like betrayal. 

Still, he kept quiet. The terror had only built as time passed. At this point, his uncertainty had faded. He was sure they would be furious, and rightly so. He was sure they wouldn’t want the pups. He was sure this would be the final straw, that he’d be sent back to the shed again. They had always made it clear that they didn’t want a breeder, but now more than ever, Cloud didn’t know how to be anything but. The idea of being both a breeder and a prize omega slipped through his fingers. He was damned to be what he had always been—a breeder, and that alone. 

They comforted him when he wept himself to sleep, not knowing why. They asked with increasing desperation to know what was wrong, but he refused to budge. They started caving when he begged, outright and in earnest, not to have to be on the furniture. 

It was all spiraling out of control, and Cloud didn’t know how to make it stop. 

He was quickly coming to understand that there was  _ nothing  _ he could to—he couldn’t keep the secret forever. And as he scrambled from the floor of the kitchen table to the bathroom one morning to vomit into the toilet, he knew his time was running out. 

He bought time that morning with a few excuses. He told them not to worry, that his belly just ached, and they let it go, despite the fact that he had to rush to vomit four separate times. 

The second day, they believed him less. 

The third, their faith was dwindling. 

The fourth, the game was up entirely. 

Sephiroth pulled him from the bathroom floor, wiping his mouth with a tissue and handing him a glass of water to rinse his mouth. He made the careful decision, as he put the glass on the counter, to pull Cloud into his lap and hold him close. 

“How long have you known?”

Cloud instantly went stiff. Sephiroth could hear the way his heart began to race. 

“Known?”

“That you’re pregnant.”

Cloud swallowed loudly, and it was damning. 

“Not know. Maybe not. Maybe bad belly.”

“Fine. How long have you suspected? Because you don’t sound surprised.”

Cloud looked away. He swallowed again. 

In a tiny, tiny voice, he admitted, “Forgot pill. During rut.”

Sephiroth hissed in a sharp breath. 

“I forgot too.  _ Damn. _ ”

Cloud didn’t answer. He kept carefully quiet, his eyes turned down and away. One arm wrapped protectively around his belly. 

After a long moment, Sephiroth said, “I thought you’d be happier.”

“No one else want.”

Sephiroth hummed his understanding. 

“It isn’t that we don’t want pups, Cloud. It’s that we aren’t sure we’re allowed them.”

Cloud looked up at him in confusion. They were alphas. They didn’t have owners. Who could tell them no?

“But… alpha?”

A faint smile quirked on Sephiroth’s lips. 

“Even alphas sometimes answer to others. Shinra will have much to say about this. I’ll have to speak with some people. Not all of them will be pleased.”

Cloud swallowed again, his eyes slowly brimming with tears. The arm around his belly tightened. 

“If take pups, take fast.”

Sephiroth held Cloud closer, burying his nose in his hair. 

“Trust me, Cloud, I will fight for them. We lose those pups as a last resort.”

Cloud’s heart swelled, realizing that Sephiroth at least wanted them. It promptly crashed when he realized it might be out of his hands. He wrapped his other arm around his waist as well, curling over them. 

“No want lose.”

“I know, Cloud. I will do everything I can. And if I fail, know that we will be by your side for every step.”

Cloud licked his lips nervously. 

“If fail, you do?”

“The abortion?”

Cloud made a frustrated trill, unsure of what that word meant. 

“Kill pups.”

“If not me, one of the others. We should be able to pick up the pill within the Tower.”

“... Pill?”

“... Yes? All you’d need to do is take a pill, and it will come out on its own. What were you thinking would happen?”

“... Hit belly. Much.”

Cloud could hear the soft hitch in Sephiroth’s breath. He was pulled closer as Sephiroth curled around him.

“No wonder you’ve been so afraid,” Sephiroth whispered. “Cloud, we would never. We will never hit you.”

Cloud wasn’t sure how to say that Sephiroth shouldn’t make such promises, that he might not be able to keep them. He cooed softly instead. 

“I swear to you, Cloud. You can trust this.”

Cloud turned in Sephiroth’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and burying his nose in the crook of his nest. 

“Pill, if have to?”

“ _ Yes _ . And  _ only _ if we have to. If it comes to that, the entire Tower will suffer for it. I will make them regret forcing such a loss upon us.”

Cloud blinked away his tears, knowing that Sephiroth could feel them. He made a loose fist in the leather of his jacket. That still felt like Sephiroth protecting their pack. If there was nothing to be done, at least everyone else would be as miserable as Cloud certainly would be. 

“Thank.”

“It is the very least I can do. I only wish you had said something sooner.”

“No tell?”

“What? Cloud, the others need to know.”

“But…”

“No one will be mad, I swear it.”

Cloud let out a worried little trill. Sephiroth wrapped an arm under his hips and lifted him, climbing to standing. 

“No more of this. You don’t need to live in fear—you never did. Everyone’s home now, why don’t we get this over with?”

Cloud’s next trill sounded more worried than the last. He hid his face in Sephiroth’s chest. 

Everyone looked up as they walked into the living room, matching looks of worry on their faces. 

“How do you feel, Cloud? Any better?” Zack asked. 

Cloud just chirped quietly. 

“The vomiting seems to have passed,” Sephiroth explained. “Cloud will feel better still when he’s honest with you all. Go on.”

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, his expression pathetic and pleading. He cooed quietly. 

“I promise you, it will be fine. You can tell them.”

Cloud trilled anxiously. He dropped his face back to Sephiroth’s chest and chirped stubbornly. 

“Hardheaded,” Sephiroth muttered, though he laced his fingers through Cloud’s hair. “We will need a test to be certain, but it’s likely he is pregnant.”

A hush fell over the room. 

“What,” Genesis finally said. He glared around at the alphas, snapping, “Who forgot a condom?”

“No one,” Sephiroth soothed. “Cloud forgot his morning-after pill during the rut.”

Genesis softened and looked back to Cloud, who lifted his face just to thump it back against Sephiroth’s chest. He whined low in his throat. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, Cloud? Is this what you’ve been upset about?” Angeal asked. 

Cloud nodded, but didn’t look up. 

“He thought we would be upset. That we wouldn’t want the pups.”

“Cloud, the concern was never what  _ we _ wanted.”

“He understands that now. He understands that I will do everything I can to get Shinra on board, and that if that fails, the means will at least be gentle.”

Angeal paled and said, “He didn’t think…”

“He did.”

Cloud cooed quietly, stiff in Sephiroth’s arms as he carded a hand through blond hair. 

“Cloud, you know we’d never hurt you.”

“Might. If had to,” Cloud mumbled, the words muffled by Sephiroth’s chest. 

“There is no scenario where we would ‘have to,’” Genesis promised. “It will never come to that.”

Cloud just chirped quietly. 

There was a pause, and then a sharp inhale from Angeal. 

“What is it, Geal?”

“If it was during our rut…”

Sephiroth smiled softly at his packmate and said, “Based on the configuration I saw, there’s a clear answer. Congratulations, Angeal.”

Genesis and Zack were watching Angeal with equal softness, but when Cloud finally dared to look over his shoulder, Angeal only had eyes for him. 

“Seph, do you mind if I…?”

“Of course.”

Sephiroth stood and carried Cloud over to Angeal, setting him down with far more care than usual. Cloud looked up at Angeal, apprehensive, and chirped quietly. Angeal slid his palm onto Cloud’s belly, and Cloud had to force himself to be still. He couldn’t help the lingering fear that those hands would only hurt the pups. He looked anxiously up at Angeal. 

Angeal, who looked down at his own hand for a long, long time. Eventually, he looked back up at Cloud with a teary smile, and a small laugh. 

“They’re mine?” he asked Cloud quietly. 

Cloud watched his joy in awe. A slow, slow smile breached his face like the dawn. He nodded. 

All of a sudden, he was enveloped in Angeal’s embrace. He began scenting Cloud over and over and over again, laughing and purring in turns. 

Cloud finally dared his own teary smile, his own hand over his belly now. 

That didn’t go as bad as he expected. 


	23. Chapter 23

Cloud looked down at the little plastic stick with interest. 

“What say?”

He had watched the two little pink lines form, but had no idea what that meant. 

Angeal turned to look at him with a bright smile and said, “Congratulations, Cloud.”

It slowly dawned on Cloud what that meant, like the sun creeping over the horizon. 

He was going to have pups. 

He flung his arms around Angeal, burying his face in his neck and purring as loudly as he could. He pressed as close as he could get, nuzzling as close as he could get to the father of his children. Angeal held him tight, rubbing his scent into him. He’d been doing that constantly since he found out, needing Cloud to be marked at all times. Cloud could hardly find it in himself to mind. 

Especially after Sephiroth had come back, bearing a pregnancy test and news. Apparently it had been a down and out battle between him and the board. He had to make many concessions, agreeing to more missions and more visits to the lab, as well as close medical monitoring for Cloud’s pregnancy, but he’d gotten their approval. They would be allowed to keep the pups. 

There had been a collective rush of breath from them all, as they sighed their relief at the news. But it had barely ended before Angeal was sweeping Cloud into his arms and grabbing the test from Sephiroth. 

Now with the pregnancy confirmed, they could finally allow themselves to be fully hopeful. 

In the days after, Cloud began getting clingy. He wanted to constantly be in someone’s lap, needed attention and affection. He was desperate for the support of his pack. He needed to know the alphas would protect his pups, and that Genesis would be there to help mother them. He was seeking reassurance at every possible opportunity. 

Luckily, the others were aching to offer this affection as much as Cloud was to receive it. The alphas commented more than once that they were a little glad Cloud stayed home, because they thought they would kill anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. Genesis tried to deny it, but was already feeling maternal, and more than once pressed close to purr soothingly next to Cloud’s belly, though the pregnancy wasn’t far enough along for it to be heard. 

Cloud noticed with no little amusement that the pack was getting increasingly unwilling to leave the apartment. Any time someone left on a mission, it was with much grumbling and promises to return as fast as possible. Cloud had to insist that they leave sometimes, laughter in his voice, though no one left without thoroughly scenting him first. 

As much as they were all in the apartment together, one careful conversation happened without Cloud’s knowledge, only a few weeks after the test. The others had waited until Cloud fell asleep first. 

Cloud didn’t hear about it until a few weeks later still. They were taking their time to deliberate, not wanting to rush the important decision at hand. 

Still, the time came where Cloud was picked up by Angeal and carried to the nest for seemingly no reason. Angeal climbed in with him, bundling him close in his arms. 

“Cloud, I have something very important to ask you.”

Cloud chirped his curiosity, looking up at Angeal with big eyes as he rested his cheek on his chest. 

“First,” Angeal started, “I want you to know that you don’t have to agree. You’re under no obligation. You can always tell me no, and I won’t be upset.”

Cloud trilled quietly, unsure what to make of that. Angeal swallowed and continued. 

“I… Cloud, I would like to bond with you. If you want that too.”

Cloud’s breath went still in his chest. His eyes went wide. His jaw went slack. 

He’d always, always wanted to be bonded. To be marked, permanently, as someone else’s. To have the only true reassurance that he would be kept. It meant he would never, ever have to go back to the shed. That this was truly his home, forever. That he was wanted. That he was a part of the pack. 

Cloud scrambled to straddle Angeal’s lap, grabbing his shirt with both hands and pressing as close as he could, tears of joy standing in his eyes. He trilled urgently, baring his throat to Angeal and angling himself so he had ready access to his scent gland. Cloud was all but vibrating with excitement and anticipation. 

“Please?” Cloud asked. “Please, pleasepleaseplease—“

Angeal chuckled weakly before swallowing, almost visibly working to restrain the urge to bite. 

“I need a clear yes, Clou—“

“Yes!”

Angeal’s breath left him in a gust. He nuzzled into Cloud’s throat, and Cloud’s breath hitched, his fists tightening in Angeal’s shirt. He squirmed closer. 

Angeal licked slowly over the gland, and Cloud whimpered for him. He licked again, and again, pausing only to switch to sucking at it, just to listen to the sweet sounds Cloud made. Cloud, the mother of his children.  _ Gaia _ , he wanted this. 

But Angeal was nothing if not patient. Now that he had his consent, he saw no need to rush. This was Cloud’s first time being bonded, after all. He wanted to make it special. 

It wasn’t long before Cloud was writhing in his arms, whimpering and whining, pressed as tight to Angeal as he could get. His hands slid up and into Angeal’s hair, pressing his face to his throat as his hips rolled, his cock straining at his pants and against Angeal’s hip. 

He begged incessantly, and so prettily. It stoked the fire in Angeal’s chest to blazing, the urge to claim Cloud swelling in his gut. His hands squeezed at Cloud’s ass, guiding the rolling motion of his hips, pressing his own up to meet Cloud with each pass. 

“Geal,” Cloud panted, his eyes screwed shut. “ _ Please.  _ Please bite.”

Angeal scraped his fangs over Cloud’s scent gland, just to listen to him keen. 

“Impatient.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Cloud agreed. “ _ Hurry _ .”

There was a limit on even Angeal’s patience, though, and he was as eager to be bonded to Cloud as Cloud was to be bonded to him. 

Angeal licked slowly over the gland one last time before sinking his teeth into it. He felt it give beneath his fangs and his mouth well with blood. He moaned at the taste, at cedar and chamomile and the sweetness of omega pheromones across his tongue like honey. Once he was sure the bite took, he pulled his fangs free, licking the blood from Cloud’s neck and savoring its taste.  _ Nothing _ tasted quite as good as the blood that ran during a bond-bite. 

Cloud gave a huge shiver in his arms, moaning at the feeling. Maybe it was because it was his first bond, maybe it meant that much to him, maybe he was just sensitive—he didn’t know, but, inexplicably, he felt an orgasm crash over him. He let his head fall back completely, his hips jerking forward, grinding himself against Angeal as he rode it out. He hadn’t thought it was possible to come from scent gland stimulation, but he supposed if it was ever going to happen, it’d be while being bonded. He felt so achingly perfect, he couldn’t even find it in himself to be bothered by the mess sticking his pants to his skin now. 

They could both feel as it took. A newfound awareness of each other took over them, of their proximity. The places where their skin brushed felt more intense, though it had nothing on how sensitive Cloud’s scent gland felt. They found themselves attuned to every small gesture, down to their breath. 

Angeal knew from experience that this was only half of what would come. He bore three bites on his own throat, and had given his bite in return as many times. This was only the midway point, and the rest of the connection would come when Cloud bit him back. 

Cloud, for his part, thought they were done. To his knowledge, bites were something alphas gave omegas. It was a statement of ownership, a claim, and no omega could ever own an alpha. Claims went one way, and one way only. He had been eager to belong to Angeal, and felt almost painfully content as he slumped against his chest, nuzzling against his sternum. The idea of more was not even in his head, and it didn’t occur to him that there was anything left to be done. 

Angeal gave him a moment to enjoy the existing feeling, holding him close and running his fingers through his hair. 

After a beat, he said, “Cloud?”

Cloud chirped quietly back, the contentment too bone-deep for anything else. 

“Bite me back?”

Cloud blinked. He pulled away to look at Angeal in confusion, who was watching him with soft eyes. 

“Back?” Cloud asked. 

Angeal nodded and pulled down the collar of his uniform to reveal his scent gland, and the three marks he wore there. 

Cloud paused, doing the math and finally, finally realizing that the third mark must be from Genesis. Cloud’s mouth fell open as he reached out toward the marks, just to draw his hand away again. 

“But…”

“But?”

“But breeder?”

“Yes. And our prize omega.”

Cloud shook his head and said, “Breeder no bite.”

Angeal leaned down to scent Cloud and said, “You’re not just a breeder, Cloud. And I want your bite.”

Cloud swallowed, trying to tally things up in his head. He had given up on the idea of being both since he realized he hadn’t taken the morning-after pill, but no one else seemed to have agreed with him. He may have been bred, but he was not just a breeder, not to them. If anything, it seemed like they were making a concession to call him both, instead of neither. 

Part of the problem was that he knew prize omegas didn’t bite either. No omega in Nibelheim bonded their packmates. They received bonds, much like shackles, and that was it. Bonds were there to tie omegas to their masters, as a permanent sign of their subservience. They were a mark of ownership, to weave their master’s scent into their own, so no one would mistake that they were owned, and who owned them. 

He couldn’t even imagine what the purpose of a two-way bond would  _ be.  _

But he knew, now, that Angeal wanted it. And he knew that he would give this pack anything they wanted, with no limits and no exceptions. They could ask for a pound of his flesh, and he’d give it. Surely, he could give his bite, if it was wanted. No matter how improper it might be. 

Cloud leaned back to look at Angeal seriously, his brow furrowed. 

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

“Really sure?”

Angeal laughed this time, running his fingers through Cloud’s hair as he said, “Yes, Cloud.”

Before Cloud could press further, Angeal pulled his collar further down and bared his throat. 

Cloud licked his lips nervously, but ducked his head and leaned close. There was no seduction, as there had been in Angeal’s bite, nothing sensual. Cloud was too nervous and too unsure to consider it. He had the bone-deep feeling that he was about to do something that wasn’t allowed, and couldn’t help his nerves. He made fists in the fabric of his pants. 

He placed his fangs to Angeal’s scent gland and trilled quietly, one last check for permission. 

“Please, Cloud.”

Cloud bit, though not very hard, afraid to hurt his alpha. His fangs barely pricked the skin, the gland beneath barely budging. 

Angeal’s breath left him in a gust. Cloud’s timidity was doing things to him, his reluctance to hurt, the inherent sweetness in his care and concern. He laced his fingers into Cloud’s hair and pressed him closer. 

“Harder, Cloud,” he said, his voice rough from how good the bite felt, gentle as it had been. “You won’t hurt me.”

Cloud let out a worried trill. He bit just a hair harder, but it was nowhere near enough. It wouldn’t scar like this, and if it wasn’t deep enough to scar, it wasn’t deep enough to take. 

“l’ll tell you when to stop, sweetheart. Go on, harder. Harder. Keep going, you’re doing so good.” Cloud trilled anxiously again, so Angeal shushed him gently, and petted his hair. “Please, Cloud. It’s alright. That’s it, you’re almost there. Perfect, Cloud, you’re done, you did so well. You can stop now.”

Cloud pulled his fangs out immediately, whining in concern. He licked at Angeal’s throat to clean it of the blood pouring free, trilling his worry softly. Angeal laughed quietly, holding Cloud close and thinking how unnecessary it was—he felt amazing, and every pass of Cloud’s tongue felt better than the last. He thought distantly that it was a wonder he hadn’t come in his pants too. 

Slowly, he felt Cloud’s worry filter through the bond, and it made him feel achingly fond in return. Angeal, who was gored regularly, would never have cared very much over this little blood, but Cloud was so  _ worried _ for him—as if he hadn’t just taken the same treatment himself. Cloud knew damn well how good it could feel, having come from the bite himself, but he clearly wasn’t thinking. He was too busy tending to his mate, too distracted by the blood. 

And, selfishly, he was enjoying the taste. The blood just after a bond-bite was filled to the brim with pheromones, making Cloud’s head fog over. 

Cloud didn’t notice, but Angeal could tell when Cloud stopped licking out of concern and when it became a chase for the taste of it. It was right around when Cloud whined and pressed himself closer. 

Angeal chuckled, his hand still in Cloud’s hair, but indulged him. This was his first bond-bite, after all. Let him enjoy it. It certainly wasn’t like Angeal wasn’t enjoying himself either, his little mate in his lap and desperate to taste him. 

It was only after the sluggish bleeding stopped entirely that Cloud slowly became aware that he could  _ feel _ more than he should. That there was a deep amusement in his chest that didn’t belong, and an aching fondness that didn’t feel like his own. He blinked blearily, leaning away to look up at Angeal in confusion. He chirped, baffled. 

Angeal’s heart swelled, seeing the pheromone-dazed look in Cloud’s eyes, his fresh bite on Cloud’s throat, and Cloud’s mouth slick with blood. 

Before Cloud could wonder at the strange emotion that wasn’t his, Angeal swooped in to cup his face and draw him close for a deep kiss, trading the taste of their blood between them. Cloud melted into his arms. 

When they broke away, Angeal whispered against his mouth, “Now, you’ll never have to feel alone again. I’ll always be here with you.”

Cloud gasped quietly, realizing then that the foreign feelings had been coming from Angeal. He looked up at him with impossibly wide eyes. Angeal smiled down at him, brushing his hair from his face. 

Cloud surged up, wrapping his arms around Angeal’s neck, burying his face in his still-tender throat. Angeal smiled again, holding Cloud’s close. 

He thought in deep contentment that Cloud would be thrilled as he slowly collected bond-bites from the pack. They had agreed that Angeal should go first, and to give Cloud a few days between each for his throat to heal some. But, having bonded Cloud, he could imagine very well how much he would savor each bite, and his deep joy when he was convinced to return each one. 

But Angeal decided to keep this to himself. Best not to ruin the surprise. 


	24. Chapter 24

Cloud was anxious. 

Partially, he was picking up on the nervous energy in the apartment. He didn’t know what it meant, that someone named Hojo had been the one to demand Cloud get frequent check ups during the pregnancy, but he certainly heard the others talk about it constantly with anxiety in their tones. He didn’t dare ask, sure that he would be told if he was meant to know, but was certain it couldn’t be good. 

Partially, Cloud was just plain terrified. He had his first appointment today, and had been informed that he would have to leave the apartment for it. Not just to go down the hall to one of the alpha’s spaces, oh no. He would be leaving the floor entirely. Cloud hadn’t been around anyone outside his pack since he arrived here, and he was not eager to. 

Before the appointment, the whole pack made careful point to bond-bite him. Cloud was still delighted about that, each bite feeling like a gift beyond measure, and his hand often drifted to his throat to feel the marks. He felt much more at ease when the others left the apartment now, able to feel their emotions at the very least. As Angeal had said, the aching loneliness eased. 

Still, they could not all be present all the time. They couldn’t even all be present for his appointment, Zack and Genesis having been called away on a mission. Angeal was beyond glad to be able to be there for it, and Sephiroth had flat out refused to take his own mission that day, instead shunting it off on a group of Seconds. He didn’t trust Hojo enough to not be present for the appointment. 

Still, Zack and Genesis had scented Cloud thoroughly before leaving. Sephiroth and Angeal did the same, despite how they would be present. It felt like a layer of protection they could offer their youngest mate, when he was about to step into a vulnerable situation. It would serve both as a reminder to Cloud that he was loved and cared for, and to others that doing him harm would mean crossing four very dangerous men. 

Even the scenting didn’t calm Cloud completely, though. He couldn’t fight the tremble in his fingertips as Angeal bundled him into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. Cloud leaned against him, eager for any source of comfort. 

Sephiroth cast one last look at them before leading them out of the apartment. 

Cloud was more or less fine on their floor. He’d been brought to the other’s apartments a few times. This wasn’t entirely new territory. 

Things started going downhill in the elevator. The space was cramped, and the walls seemed to rush in around Cloud. It reminded him painfully of the shed. He leaned closer to Angeal and made a fist in his shirt, cooing quietly. Angeal whispered quiet reassurance to him, but didn’t know what else to offer. 

It wasn’t much better when they stepped out of the elevator, either. The floor was packed with office workers, rushing about their tasks. Cloud crowded closer to Angeal with an alarmed trill, clutching tighter at his shirt. Angeal bundled him tighter. 

Cloud’s breath began to race. He couldn’t ignore the way everyone seemed to stare at him. He didn’t understand Shinra dynamics. He had no clue how famous his packmates were, or how wholly unheard of it was to see one of them carrying a little omega around. Anyone with a nose could smell the way he was coated in the Firsts’ scents, and how there were traces of pregnancy markers in his own scent. Rumors would be flying within the hour. 

Cloud couldn’t help but be afraid of what the onlookers might do. Forgetting that omegas weren’t divided in Midgar, he was afraid they would know he was a breeder, and find him wanting. Any of them could demand anything they wanted of him. Breeders were made to serve. He  _ thought _ his mates would keep him safe, but he couldn’t be sure, and the fear lingered. As far as he knew, his mates were the only people alive he could trust to have his best interests at heart. 

“Don’t look,” Angeal whispered to him, tucking his face into his own throat. Cloud whined softly in response; he could feel the eyes on him regardless. 

Angeal kept one hand in his hair, holding him in place so Cloud wouldn’t be tempted to look. It left Cloud balanced precariously in his princess carry, but Angeal’s grip was sure. 

The trip seemed to drag on forever, with nothing to be aware of but the din, the eyes on him, and the gentle swaying of Angeal’s gait. 

But eventually the din faded, until finally a door clicked shut behind them, and it was silent. Angeal let Cloud look again, only to set him down on a padded bench of some kind with metal pieces at the end. 

Cloud whined immediately, grabbing Angeal’s wrist. He looked pointedly down at the bench and then back at Angeal. He trilled anxiously, too afraid to speak. 

“I can’t hold you right now, Cloud,” Angeal said sadly, running his hand through his hair. “They’ll need just you for this.”

Cloud cooed mournfully and ducked his head, fighting to stay calm. They needed him to do this. For the health of their pups. He could bear it. For a bit. 

Sephiroth came to lean against the table by Cloud’s knees. 

“Can I tell you a secret, Cloud?” Sephiroth said. 

Cloud chirped quietly, subdued. 

“I’ve been in rooms like these, on tables like that very often. At times, they terrify me too.”

Cloud trilled his disbelief. Sephiroth was an alpha, and incredibly brave beside. He couldn’t be terrified. 

A small smile quirked on Sephiroth’s lips as Angeal reached out to tangle their fingers together. 

“It’s true. I cannot recall how many times I’ve been brought to tears on these tables.”

Cloud cooed, then scooted over, closer to Sephiroth. He nuzzled into his throat and kissed the mark he had left there. Sephiroth’s hand came up and threaded into his hair. 

“Thank you. I just wanted you to know that I understand, at least some. And that you will not be alone, as I was.”

Cloud tucked himself as far into Sephiroth’s side as he could manage, the soft sound he made mournful. He could feel the hollow ache from Sephiroth in his own chest. He just hoped Sephiroth could feel the way his heart panged in sympathy. 

When the door clicked and swung open, Cloud felt Sephiroth stiffen and start to pull away. He grabbed his jacket and kept him close with a whine in his throat, needing the comfort. He could hear Sephiroth’s sigh when he relented, wrapping a protective arm around Cloud instead. Finally, Cloud peeked up at who had entered. 

It was a thin beta in a long white jacket, his dark hair tied into a ponytail behind his head. He snapped gloves onto his hands from a box by the door. 

“Professor,” Sephiroth greeted flatly. Angeal did not say anything at all. 

“Sephiroth,” the professor said in return. He, similarly, did not address Angeal. “This is the mother then?”

“He is.”

“He isn’t showing yet.”

“He’s only at week nine. It will be a few weeks still.”

The professor hummed in acknowledgement, stepping closer. Cloud instantly went stiff, his eyes wary. 

Cloud had learned damn well in Nibelheim that betas could be as bad as alphas when they wanted to be. He had heard talk that if omegas were for submission and alphas for domination, then betas were for mediation. That they were supposed to unify a pack, bring them together, forge bonds and keep them strong. They were peacemakers. 

Cloud had heard this, but he did not believe it. 

In his experience, betas were brutal. They had an inferiority complex, jealous of alphas, and hit twice as hard to make up for it. They seemed eager to prove that they could do anything an alpha could do. Alphas could be cruel in their quest for subservience, but it seemed to Cloud like betas were cruel simply to prove they could be. 

Fear slowly crept up Cloud’s throat, and the alphas in the room felt it through their bond. They ached to reassure Cloud, but didn’t trust Hojo anymore than Cloud did. 

When Hojo reached out to take Cloud’s chin, he jerked away. Hojo clicked his tongue impatiently, snatching his chin and tilting his head from side to side. 

“Easily startled. I’ve heard how you found the mutt. I don’t see what draws you to damaged goods, Sephiroth. First, second rate imitations, then a mere human, now  _ this.  _ At least Fair has a backbone.  _ This _ is what you chose to father children with?”

Angeal grit his teeth, swallowing down his growl. Sephiroth blinked placidly, but his mates felt his anger keenly. 

“He has survived more than you understand. If you undervalue his tenacity, that is your own mistake.”

Hojo snorted derisively, but slid his fingers down to Cloud’s throat to take his pulse, watching the clock as he spoke. 

“Your pups will be subpar because you wasted this chance on a whelp.”

“The pups are not mine.”

Hojo’s eyes shot to his. 

“Beg pardon?”

“They’re Angeal’s.”

Angeal, who was glaring outright at Hojo now. Hojo looked at him derisively for a long moment before turning his eyes back to the clock. 

“Regardless.”

As they continued with the exam, Cloud found his dislike growing. 

“Stand so I can get your height.”

Sephiroth stared him down and said, “Have you not seen his legs? He can’t stand.”

Hojo scoffed, muttering, “Defective on top of everything.” 

He pulled out a tape measure and got Cloud’s height by hand. He took Cloud’s weight by instructing Sephiroth to place him on the scale. He tutted in disappointment at his high blood pressure. When he performed the necessary breast exam, his hands were rough, not seeming to care that Cloud was clearly sore, only that he was silent. He drew Cloud’s blood for labs, not bothering to be gentle with the needle. 

Angeal growled outright when Hojo said, “At least he doesn’t whine with pain.” He knew exactly what had caused Cloud to take pain silently, and nothing was worth that cost. 

Hojo just sneered and told Sephiroth, “Restrain your guard dog.”

Sephiroth pointedly did not do that. Instead he said, “Wrap this up, Professor.”

Hojo sighed impatiently, saying, “Undress from the waist down and lie back, boy. Feet in the stirrups.”

Cloud looked sharply at Sephiroth and Angeal. The thought of being bare with his legs spread in front of a beta made his pulse skyrocket. He bit his lip, fangs pricking the skin, and clutched at his pants. 

Angeal stepped close to Cloud, setting his mouth at his ear. 

“It’s just a test, Cloud. If he tries anything else, I’ll skin him alive.”

Cloud had to swallow his anxious trill as Angeal pulled away, looking him closely. He swallowed hard, but nodded. He glanced to Sephiroth, who had clearly heard the words, because he nodded too. 

With the help of Sephiroth’s gentle hands, he shimmied out of his bottoms. Sephiroth guided his feet into the stirrups, one hand lingering on his ankle before he folded the clothes. 

Hojo clearly looked impatient as he plucked a tool from the small metal table. He did not provide any warnings or explanations, so Angeal stepped up to do so. 

He took Cloud’s hand, watching the anxiety on his face, and said, “He’s going to do what they call a pap smear. It’s going to be uncomfortable, and might hurt a bit. He’ll put that metal piece inside of you, and it will hold you open, so he can get a sample from up inside.” Then he turned to glare at Hojo and said, “That’s  _ all _ he will do.”

“Believe me, failure, I have no unacademic interest in this child.”

Before Angeal could respond, Sephiroth said, “Get it over with, Professor.”

Hojo rolled his eyes pointedly before inserting the speculum without any preface. 

Cloud’s breath hitched and held. The pressure inside him was far from pleasant, and he clutched at Angeal’s hand in his, screwing his eyes shut. 

He knew this was some sort of test for the pups, but it was not improving his opinion of betas. 

The small mercy was that it didn’t last very long. Before Cloud could get too bogged down in the memory of more painful things being inside him, it was over, and Sephiroth was helping him redress. The second he was dressed, Sephiroth was pulling him close. 

“I expect to be informed if there are abnormal results,” Sephiroth said, his voice cold. 

“If you’d like,” Hojo conceded, snapping off his gloves and sweeping out of the room. 

Before the door shut behind him, Sephiroth had swept Cloud into his arms, burying his face in his hair. Cloud clung back immediately, finally letting out a small, distressed coo. He could feel Sephiroth’s pulse thundering beneath his hands, his barely hidden fear thrumming through their bond. The breath he let out into Cloud’s hair was slow but wavering. 

“I do not like seeing him touch you,” Sephiroth whispered. 

Cloud trilled softly and burrowed closer. He didn’t like being touched by the professor, either. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Angeal said, pressing close to Cloud’s back, who reached out behind himself to hold Angeal’s hip. “The less the antiseptic stink rubs off on us, the better.”

Sephiroth did not need to be told twice. He clutched Cloud closer and swept from the room, needing no guidance in where to go. He finally began to lead them home. 

The trip back bothered Cloud less than the trip down. When he was haunted by the thought of a strange beta between his legs, the crowds seemed less important. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all remember that dead dove tag? we're really earning it this chapter. I'm gonna put a summary at the end of the chapter, in case you don't want to read pure angst, or want a heads up of what's covered. If you want a cw, there's one in the notes at the end; I'm opting not to put it up here for the people who don't want the main event of the chapter spoiled before they get there.

Everything was… perfect.

Even the things that weren’t perfect ended up being, in their own way. As the pregnancy got further and further along, even Cloud had to concede that him crawling around on his own was probably not the best idea. He’d finally relented and accepted the wheelchair, and though it often made him want to crawl out of his skin to sit in, he could manage. He told himself, it was for their pups, and it was what his pack wanted, so he would do it.

It helped that his mates were there to support him every step of the way. They still preferred to carry him around, and Cloud preferred it too. Genesis once gave some vague explanation about Cloud’s anxiety over the wheelchair not being good for the baby, but Cloud was pretty sure he just wanted to carry him. He wasn’t entirely sure why Genesis bothered with the excuse, but Genesis could be strange that way.

Cloud was coming to accept the concept that maybe he  _ was _ both a prize omega and a breeder again. He was perfectly aware that prize omegas didn’t get pregnant, but he was equally aware that breeders were not  _ pampered _ this way. Because his mates were reluctant to let Cloud do  _ anything _ by himself. They had even taken to bathing him, saying that they would have an easier time reaching all of him than Cloud would, as he would have to try and reach around his swelling belly. Cloud thought, again, that this was an excuse they didn’t need to bother with, but he let them have it.

It was  _ much _ nicer, to work with the idea that he was both. It allowed him to accept the pack spoiling him outright in the way that they did. He thought if he didn’t accept that idea, he would have ended up trying to deny them. Not that they would have pressed him if he said no, he knew that. But he told himself long ago that he would do whatever they asked of him. Even if he hadn’t, it was clear that everyone’s instincts were heightened, and that the only way to soothe them right now was to allow the pack to make sure the pups, and by extension Cloud, were safe and happy and healthy. 

This was both a good and a bad thing when it came to Cloud’s appointments with Hojo. It was good, because his protective pack kept an excellent eye on Hojo, and made Cloud feel much safer in the sterile white rooms than he would have otherwise. It was bad, because everyone was extremely on edge for the visits, and all those feelings bled over into Cloud, making him more anxious than he would have been otherwise.

He had gotten used to walking through the Tower by this point, much less frightened by the swaths of people than he used to be, but the actual appointments were something he dreaded. How could he not, when he saw how his mates reacted to the professor? Sure, Cloud didn’t like the beta on instinct, he’d seen too many cruel betas to trust him automatically, but he never would have been as worried as his mates seemed to be. 

In hindsight, maybe he should have been even more worried than he was.

He knew something was off when there was a knock on the apartment door. No one knocked here. The only ones that came and went were the pack, and they all just let themselves in. Cloud hesitated about whether or not he should even answer it—it didn’t seem like his place. But then the knocking became more like incessant pounding on the door, and Cloud felt so panicked that he had to at least try something.

Everyone else was gone on a mission, at the moment. They were supposed to be back by nightfall, but it was only 1000. He would have to handle this himself.

Cloud hauled himself up into his wheelchair and pushed himself over to the door, his heart pounding in his throat.

“No one home!” Cloud called, and the knocking stopped.

“Are you Cloud?” the person on the other side asked; it wasn’t a voice he recognized. When Cloud didn’t answer, they continued, “You have an emergency health appointment. I’ve come to take you there.”

Cloud swallowed nervously. He always went with at least one pack member to the appointments. He’d certainly never gone by himself before. But ‘emergency’ was a scary word—was there something wrong with the pups? Would they come to harm if Cloud ignored this person? Cloud’s heart sank.

He couldn’t lose the babies. If he lost them, the pack was sure to get rid of him. Bond-bites or no, no one needed a breeder that couldn’t keep their pups alive. 

He’d do whatever he had to to keep them safe.

Cloud unlocked the door and opened it, closing it carefully behind him as he pushed his chair into the hallway. He nodded at the man who had been sent to fetch him, who grabbed the handles on his wheelchair and began pushing him along the hall.

Cloud’s stomach was leaden with dread. He could feel his mates pick up on it, their curiosity and worry filtering through the bonds. He tried to smooth over the feeling, to at least dampen it so he wouldn’t worry his mates, but there was little to be done about it. He was terrified for the health of his pups. His hands made fists on the arms of his chair, his belly too big to easily rest them in his lap anymore. 

The trip passed in a haze of panic. It wasn’t long before he was being lifted onto a padded table in one of the white rooms he recognized now. Before long, Hojo was walking into the room, wheeling before him some sort of machine. He pulled it up next to Cloud and, without warning, pressed him by the shoulder until he was lying flat. Cloud swallowed—Hojo had never really addressed him unless he had to. He guessed that, without his mates there to protest, he had no problems using his hands instead of his words. 

Hojo pulled Cloud’s shirt up to reveal his belly. He didn’t explain what he was doing. He didn’t warn Cloud. Cloud felt his heart rate slowly rising, his breath slowly coming faster and faster. Hojo glanced at him, clearly noticing, but not deigning to care. He squirted some sort of cold gel on Cloud, and at least that was familiar. He relaxed some—he was just going to look at the pups. Maybe once he saw them, he’d find they were just fine.

Hojo spread the gel with the wand of the machine, moving it around. He hummed at what he saw. He tutted. He turned the screen to show Cloud the fuzzy image of his two pups, curled up around one another, safe inside him.

“They’re dead.”

Cloud’s heart stopped.

He shot up to his elbows, letting out a choked, panicked trill.

Hojo turned the screen back and shut it off, cleaning the wand and putting it away.

“Between a failure such as yourself, and one like the  _ father _ , it’s really no surprise,” Hojo continued. “Now, Sephiroth might be able to give you pups strong enough to survive, but you chose the other. Nothing to be done about it. We’ll have to cut them out of you.”

Cloud wasn’t sure what sound he was making, only that it was panicked, and terrified, and heartbroken. He tried to scoot off the table and onto his chair to get to safety, but Hojo only sighed in exasperation and pressed him by the shoulders back to the table. He reached underneath it and pulled out some sort of mask, attached by a tube to something under the table. He placed the mask over Cloud’s mouth and nose, using his elbow to keep his shoulder to the table. 

“Stop fussing. I’ll clean up your mess. Then you can try again, and pick the  _ correct _ father this time.”

Cloud tried to fight, but he was breathing so fast, and every breath pulled in more of whatever the mask was feeding him. It wasn’t long before he slumped against the table.

Everything went black.

————————

Cloud woke up confused. He didn’t wake up in the nest, where he usually slept. He didn’t wake up in the arms of his mates, as he always did if he slept anywhere else. No, instead he woke up in his wheelchair, just inside the doorway to Genesis’s apartment. He blinked blearily as he looked around, wondering what had happened, and how he had gotten there. He chirped, looking around for anyone, but saw no one. 

But that was right, everyone was out on a mission. And he was in the wheelchair, because he had needed to answer the door. And the man behind the door said there was an emergency with the pups. And they had gone to see Hojo, who had told him…

Cloud’s head shot down to look at his belly.

His perfectly flat belly.

He yanked up his shirt, as if that would solve anything, to see a scar tracing over his womb, already healed closed so neatly with materia. Cloud’s hand began to shake so hard he dropped his shirt.

He had failed to keep his pups alive, and so they had been taken.

Cloud pitched himself out of his chair, certain he didn’t deserve it—that he never had to begin with. He landed on his elbows and knees, and he curled up into as small a ball as he could. He let out one long, heartbroken wail, pulling at his hair as he did so.

He could feel the panic and concern filtering through the pack’s bonds back to him. He was scaring his mates, he knew. He just couldn’t find it in himself to care. They should be scared. They should fear for what had happened in their absence, because it was the worst possible turn of events. 

Hojo had called him a failure, and he had been right.

Cloud crawled into a corner of the room and drew his knees to his chest in a way that had been impossible in recent months. He pressed his face to his knees and keened, wailing and weeping for what felt like hours.

He had failed. He failed his duty, his only purpose. He failed his pups. He failed his  _ pack _ .

Eventually, he wept himself to sleep, his heart broken into too many pieces to care about what came next.

————————

The front door banged into the wheelchair, knocking it over with a crash that jerked Cloud awake. His eyes shot up to see his mates pouring into the apartment, one after another, apparently back from this mission. 

Cloud curled up tighter, cowering away from what was going to come next. 

“Cloud?” Angeal called, hurrying into the apartment. “Cloud!”

Cloud swallowed hard and finally gave a quiet chirp to let them know where he was. He didn’t want to. He was terrified of what was about to happen, but maybe if he gave them what they wanted, everything he had left, they would keep him. 

“ _ Cloud _ ,” Angeal said, in a rush of relief, as he ran over, dropping to his knees in front of Cloud. The others stood or crouched behind him, trying not to crowd Cloud but also needing to know what his emotions had been over. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Cloud swallowed. He felt his eyes well up with tears again, his lips quivering as he fought to hold them back. 

He dropped his knees, and let them see his flat stomach.

Angeal hissed in a sharp breath.

“Cloud?” he asked, eyes shooting up to his. “What…”

Sephiroth crouched beside him and reached around, pulling Cloud’s shirt up to reveal the thin scar on his lower belly. Cloud began to cry in earnest, trying to wipe the tears away with the heels of his hands and failing.

Sephiroth immediately stood and stormed away, Zack following.

“Hey, where are you—” Zack started.

“This is Hojo’s doing,” Sephiroth hissed. “I know it is.”

Angeal stood up on wavering legs, his own eyes full of standing tears. He turned and walked away, unable to handle what was happening in the room at the moment. 

“We don’t  _ know _ that, we have to listen to Cloud, see what happened—” Zack continued.

“Hojo can give us answers. And then he can pay for what he’s done. There was a  _ reason _ we never let Cloud go alone, Zack. He’s been waiting for us to leave him alone this whole time.”

“We… we don’t know that.”

“I  _ do _ .”

Genesis dropped to the floor, as close to Cloud’s side as he could manage. He wanted to pull Cloud into his lap, to comfort him however he was able, but Cloud was already shying away from him. Genesis tried to reach out to take his hand, but Cloud just yanked it away from him.

“Sephiroth will find out what happened,” Genesis said in his most soothing tone. “There will be hell to pay, for whoever took our children. You know that, yes?”

Oh, Cloud knew it. He knew  _ he _ would be the one to pay the price. It was his fault after all. He keened softly and pulled his knees to his chest again to hide his face in them. 

“Can you explain what happened? Do you know?”

Cloud lifted his head to look at Genesis, who was, strangely enough, perfectly calm in the face of this storm. Oh, Cloud could see the rage simmering beneath the surface, and feel it through their bond, but he had perfect control over it right now. 

Cloud opened his mouth to answer. The least he could do was explain himself. That yes, he had lost the children, but he hadn’t done it on purpose. That he was  _ sorry _ , and would do it right next time. If they were willing to keep him around long enough for there to be a next time.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn’t get anything out. There was so much he was aching to say, but it was all caught in his throat. He couldn’t get anything  _ out _ . He cooed sadly, but it was the best he could do. He looked frustrated and heartbroken and guilty.

Genesis reached out to smooth his hair, and Cloud didn’t pull away that time.

“Non-verbal, hmm? It can happen. Your words will come back eventually. You can tell us what happened then, if Sephiroth doesn’t find out first. There’s no rush, dear heart. We’ll wait.”

Cloud’s lip began to quiver again. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve  _ them _ . He had  _ lost their pups _ .

He keened quietly and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, devolving again into weeping. This time, when Genesis touched him, he didn’t push him away. He let Genesis bundle him into his side, holding him close and resting his cheek in his hair. 

Genesis held Cloud close, but his eyes were on Sephiroth. Zack had given up and gone to comfort Angeal, but Sephiroth was staring angrily at the tipped-over wheelchair as he waited for the appropriate party to answer his call.

“What have you done?” Sephiroth hissed into the PHS. 

Genesis, thanks to his enhanced hearing, could hear Hojo say, “Found the little failure, have you?”

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“I’ll tell you what I told him. If they hadn’t been Hollander’s failure’s, they would have survived.”

“You mean if they were mine, you wouldn’t have  _ killed them _ .”

“Interpret that how you will. But we both know that, if they had been yours, they would have lived. Their blood is on  _ your _ hands.”

“ _ Hardly _ . You’ll pay for this, Hojo.”

“Did you forget that I was the one who sided with you, that you should be allowed to have pups at all? If you want to be able to try again, you  _ need _ me, Sephiroth.”

“There will be another way.”

“Oh, you can look for one all you like. But there isn’t. Heidegger and Scarlet want to keep you as a weapon and nothing more. The long-standing feud between SOLDIER and the Turks means you won’t get Tseng on your side, either. You think you can sway the president with only  _ Reeve Tuesti _ on your side?”

“You taught me to be patient, Hojo. It’s time you reap what you sewed.”

Without another word, Sephiroth hung up. He shoved the device back into his pocket and, after a deep breath, turned around to take stock of the situation. His eyes locked with Genesis, who mouthed Angeal’s name at him. Sephiroth nodded and went to go find his mate.

————————

“You don’t know that, Angeal.”

“Don’t I? Haven’t we all known it this entire time?”

Angeal was sitting on the edge of the nest, one hand splayed in the blankets. He took no additional comfort from it, except that it was a place with fond memories. 

“We  _ haven’t _ .”

“Zack, spare me,” Angeal sighed. “I know you mean well, but I don’t have the energy.”

Zack came to sit at Angeal’s side, and Angeal pulled his hand from the nest. He looked down at both palms, upturned in his lap, ignoring the occasional tear that dropped onto them. Zack scooted over until their shoulders were pressed together, but knew better than to push it. Angeal was not a man that allowed comfort very often. He enjoyed taking care of others, but so rarely allowed the favor to be returned. He usually preferred to put himself back together by himself, but acknowledged that this was too big to handle on his own. That didn’t mean it was any easier to accept the comfort. 

Still, the quiet press of their shoulders, the body heat exchanged through the simple touch helped quite a bit.

Until Sephiroth came into the room, his shoulders tense. Angeal looked up slowly at him.

“Well?” 

“It was Hojo.”

“Because they were mine, right?”

“Because they  _ weren’t _ mine.”

Angeal let out a deep sigh, scrubbing one callused palm over his face. Sephiroth came to sit on the other side of him, taking a cue from Zack and pressing his shoulder to Angeal’s.

“We had known there was a chance this would happen,” Angeal said, his tone dead.

“We did. We just all thought Cloud would be safe in the apartment.”

“Stupid of us. We should have known better.”

“We should have. It won’t happen again.”

“Sure. Because I can’t do this twice. I’m putting any ideas of fatherhood behind me.”

“No. Because I will find a way to make Hojo pay for what he has done. It won’t happen again because Hojo won’t be able to try a second time.”

Angeal laughed, a bitter, watery laugh.

“What are you gonna do, get him removed from his post?”

“If I can.”

Angeal looked up at Sephiroth, brow furrowed.

“We’ve always said that was off the table. It’s too risky. He’s too deep in the President’s pocket.”

“I… think a persuasive argument could be made, if SOLDIER and the Turks spoke with a unified voice.”

“The Turks hate SOLDIER,” Zack chimed in. “Tseng won’t ever go for it.”

“The Turks are in charge of rehabilitating omegas like Cloud. Tseng won’t be pleased when he hears what Cloud’s been put through. It might be enough to earn a truce.”

Angeal looked back down at his palms. He curled them into fists and rested them on his lap, his eyes pinching shut.

“I can’t be there. I’ll kill him if I see him, Sephiroth, I know I will.”

“I know,” Sephiroth said calmly, pressing his weight against Angeal’s a little heavier. It was admittedly comforting. “We’ll keep you from him. And if his death is ever on the table, you’ll be the first to know.”

“He…” Angeal sucked in a deep breath, fighting to keep his voice steady as he continued. He failed. “He  _ killed my children _ . They were—they were due soon. Two more months.”

He buried his face in his palms, trying to keep his breath even and failing at  _ that _ too. Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sephiroth set a warm palm on his knee.

It helped. It just wasn’t enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY:  
> cw: forced abortion  
> The Firsts are all away on a mission and Cloud, alone in the apartment, gets a visitor. Someone from the science department insists there's an emergency with the babies and brings him down for an appointment with Hojo. Hojo does an ultrasound and tells Cloud that the babies are dead, insists that they would have lived if they were Sephiroth's, then sedates him. When Cloud wakes up in the apartment again, the babies have been removed. When the Firsts get home, Angeal goes off on his own once he finds out the babies are lost, while Genesis comforts Cloud and Zack comforts Angeal. Sephiroth gets on the phone with Hojo to demand answers, and though Hojo won't admit it explicitly, Sephiroth knows him well enough to read between the lines. The babies had been fine, but Hojo aborted them because they weren't Sephiroth's. Hojo reminds Sephiroth that he was the one who backed him in getting approval for the babies in the first place. Sephiroth goes to comfort Angeal at Genesis's insistence, explaining that Hojo was responsible, and a future plan to sway the Turks to their side. With their help, he hopes to get permission to try again, and to even remove Hojo from his post.


End file.
